Paint My World With You
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel's world is painted with color from his friend. He just needs a little help seeing it. DETTY! Read first chapter for story concept! :
1. Chapter 1

**Paint My World with You**

_This was only intended to be a One-shot, but as I wrote it my brain went crazy with ideas for it to continue, so this will be a story. Not too long. Max, maybe, 10 chapters. It will be short and sweet like Betty! :) lol _

_Story Prompt: A park is the location, loneliness is the initial theme. A painting is an object that plays a part in the story._

_Takes place Season 3, a short while after Crush'd. Mrs. Meade, Alexis and DJ will have a major part in this story as well :) TOTAL DETTY! DUH!_

_For entertainment only! I don't own Ugly Betty or the characters, just love to write about them! :P_

* * *

Chapter 1

Daniel was sitting on a bench in the park, the warm sun shining through the scattered trees, a light breeze making it a beautiful day. Despite that, he couldn't help feeling like a part of him was missing. He hadn't realized how much he would be affected. He looked on seeing a group of young boys playing catch, some people running past. He tried to fight the wetness in his eyes.

"Hey" the soft familiar voice called. Daniel quickly brushed his hand along his face to erase the evidence of his sadness. He looked up meeting those brown eyes and that smile that brought light to his life. "Hi" he said almost barely audible, his voice hoarse. She sent him a half-smile. "You ok?" she sat next to him looking at his face. He glanced at her quickly and then looked back in front. "What's wrong?" she asked warmly. He let out a groan. "I miss him"

She smiled lightly. "I'm sure he misses you, too."

He turned his face to look at her and let out a pained breath. "I really wish he was **_my_** son, Betty. I feel empty that he's not here with me. I know we started off kind of rocky. I didn't want anything to do with him, but you encouraged me to give him a chance; now I can't even breathe without him."

Betty tried to push away the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. "Even if he wasn't my son, I just wish he was closer. I can't even see him, now."

"Why don't you give him a call?"

Daniel looked ahead again. "I can't."

"Why not?" she asked confused. "It's too painful. When I hear his voice, I fall apart."

"But don't you think that this is worse? If you talk to him at least he would still be there. Now, you're just pushing him farther away, Daniel."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way. It's still not the same. Seeing someone is different from just talking over a phone."

"I can't argue with that, but Daniel, at least it's something. If I could still talk to my mom just through a phone, I would take that chance. At least she would be there. Listen, I know it's not the same, but if that is all you have, then why not use it?"

Daniel eye's met hers and he realized he was being a big baby. Here Betty was giving him another chance. He smiled looking at her, that smile and those eyes always being there when he needed it, her yellow dress that mimicked the brightness of the sun, brightening his day. "Thank you, Betty."

"So..." she said with a playful grin.

He looked at her "So?"

"Let's call him!" she said with a shine in her eyes. "Really?" he asked with the same shine in his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Together?" he asked as a request rather than in question.

"Sure!" she said happily. "Okay" Daniel quickly got out his phone. Betty smiled loving that the light was back in his eyes, and loved seeing that smile. It made her see the real Daniel. His eyes were always a window that she could see into his heart with. He scooted closer to her and pressed send calling DJ. He looked to her with a smile waiting for a response. Betty watched his eyes, how the light seemed to dance around. "DJ! Hey buddy." Daniel immediately brought the phone in between his face and Betty's, so she could hear too. Betty smiled.

"Papa!" Daniel looked to Betty seeing her biting her lip at DJ still calling Daniel his dad. "...oh, uh Daniel. Sorry."

"It's okay, DJ. I know it's going to take a while to get used to."

"Eh, oui."

"So, guess who's sitting with me and wants to talk to you?"

"Who?"

"Betty"

"Ah, Betty!"

"Hi DJ!" Betty said happily. "Miss you, Betty."

"I miss you, too, DJ. How's everything?"

"C'est bien."

"Did you get the baseball and glove I sent you, DJ?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Oui! C'est magnifique. Merci." Betty smiled looking at Daniel. "Are you still practicing your English, DJ?"

"Yes Betty. I practice with Alexis"

"That's good, sweetie. Your English is really good."

"Thank you"

"Hey DJ, is Alexis there?" Daniel asked curiously. "Oui."

"Je voudrais parle avec Alexis."

"Ok. Une seconde" Betty moved away from the phone slightly to see Daniel's face "Your French got a lot better, too, Daniel."

A proud grin came across his face making Betty laugh. "Hello?" Alexis called into the phone.

"Alexis, hey"

"Daniel. Hey! Good to hear from you."

"Hi Alexis"

"Oh, hi Betty. How are things with you two?"

"Good." Betty said smiling. "How are you doing? How are you adjusting to things?" Daniel asked.

"It's taking some time, but I got to tell you, Daniel, I love this kid. He's great. I'm sorry about all that happened. I hope you don't hate me too much"

"That's ok. I sort of forgive you."

"Gee thanks" she laughed. "DJ gets really happy whenever you call, Daniel. Don't wait too long next time" Daniel looked to Betty and smiled "I won't. It's thanks to Betty."

"Should have known. She's always been the brains behind you." She teased. Betty giggled. "Alright. Okay, that's true."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go guys. It was nice talking to you. Thanks Daniel. And thank you, Betty."

"Bye Alexis" They both said.

"I'll get DJ for you"

"Daniel, Betty. I have to go to le maison de mes grandparents."

"Okay DJ. I'll call you later." Daniel said really glad that he listened to Betty. He definitely felt his heart fill back up.

"Okay. Merci. Bye Betty! Love you"

"Awww...love you, too DJ. Bye sweetie!" Betty said happily, a huge smile on her face. Daniel smiled brightly looking to Betty. He wanted to mess with DJ a little "What about me, buddy?"

DJ laughed on the other end making them laugh. "Eh...love you, too. Au revoir"

Daniel laughed "bye DJ. Say hi to vous grandparents for me, okay?"

"Oui. Bye" they ended the call and Daniel put the phone in his pocket looking to Betty. "Thank you, Betty."

"You don't have to thank me, Daniel. I'm just glad to see you smile again." Daniel smiled making Betty smile brighter.

"So, how about we uh...go get some ice cream" Betty said playfully. Daniel laughed "Sure, I could go for some ice cream"

"Great" she got up cheerfully. Daniel shook his head in amusement as he got up. Just when they were about to walk away a man approached them. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, can we help you with something?" Daniel asked, looking at him curiously.

The man, wearing a navy shirt and white pants, was holding a board of some sort. He smiled behind his semi-long golden curls and held up the board revealing a painting of Daniel and Betty sitting on the bench smiling, the phone in between them, and a beautiful mosaic-like colored background. "Wow" Betty said once she got sight of it. "It looks amazing"

"Wow...uh" Daniel looked to the man's face. "It's a gift for you and the young lady" he said with that smile, handsomely lighting up his face.

"Oh, uh...thank you" Daniel said in confusion. Betty giggled "I think it's funny how the phone is in between us" Daniel looked to her with a smile. "It's so beautiful" She looked to the man meeting his eyes. "For the beautiful lady" he held it out to Betty. Betty smiled brightly taking it in her hands. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

"Ya, uh, thank you" Daniel said, still bewildered by this man and the painting. "What made you paint it?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I always sit out here painting, and I saw you. You looked very sad. I watched you for a minute, and then the young lady came. After some time you were instantly smiling. It was very beautiful to me, so I paint. When the young lady..." he looked to Betty with a shine in his eyes, Betty smiled "smiled just like she is now, I saw beautiful color around her, so I painted that" he said admiringly. Betty's eyes lit up. "That is so sweet. Thank you so much" Betty hugged the man. Daniel smiled watching Betty.

"No, thank you Miss. Your smile brought light to my day." He said looking to Betty. Betty smiled brightly. "Thank you" she said in astonishment. Daniel looked to Betty. "Me too" Betty looked to Daniel. "Aww..." she didn't even know how to express how happy she felt. She smiled looking at Daniel. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Daniel smiled. They looked to the man.

"Have a good day" he said and walked off with a pleased smile. "Bye!" Betty said loudly waving to the man. He looked back and smiled waving back to Betty. Daniel laughed.

Betty and Daniel were on their way to get that ice cream. Daniel couldn't stop thinking about the man, the painting and Betty. He glanced over at Betty, her beautiful smile on her face as she looked at the painting. That smile really was filled with color and light. He smiled when she glanced at him, her smile bright and sweet.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think! =) This made me so happy while writing it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Paint My World With You**

_I'm so glad that those of you who read the first chapter liked it! Thanks for your reviews! :) Hope you like the rest of it! :P_

_For entertainment only! Don't own Ugly Betty :(_

* * *

Chapter 2

Betty was sitting at her desk admiring the painting the man gave her. She couldn't stop staring at it. She practically studied every single detail. It was really beautiful. She loved the color. It was so her. She wondered how the man was able to capture so much more than just them sitting at a bench. It was like he captured all their years of friendship and what they were feeling at that moment. She looked at Daniel in the painting. She loved how the painter captured the shine in Daniel's eyes. The blue so bright. She smiled just seeing the smile on his face. She glanced up from her desk and looked through the clear glass that connected them all these years. She saw him sitting there running his hand through his hair flipping through the Book. She smiled. She got an idea.

About an hour later Betty was walking into Daniel's office, the painting in her hand and huge smile on her face. "Daniel."

"Betty, hey." He smiled looking up at her.

"So, I just did something for you that I think you would be so happy about when you hear it." He looked at her interested. "Oh? And what is that?" he asked curiously.

"You are going to Paris to visit DJ." She said with a wide smile.

"What?" he asked in confusion not really the response Betty was expecting. "Daniel! I talked to your mom and she thought it was a great idea, too. So come tomorrow night, you're going to Paris for a week to visit Alexis and DJ."

"What? Really? But Betty, what about everything here? I can't just leave."

"Daniel, don't worry about that. Your mom's here, Marc is here, Wilhelmina's here...even though she's always sabotaging you, she wouldn't do something to jeopardize MODE...ok maybe, but she's gotten somewhat better." She said laughing. "And besides I'll be here, so you won't have to worry."

"Oh wow...uh...okay. Great"

"Yayy!" Betty cheered excitedly. Daniel laughed at her excitement. She placed the painting on his desk. "I thought we could share it, Daniel. I know you told me I could have it, but I think we should share it. You were the inspiration for it."

"I don't know about that, but thank you, Betty."

"No problem. I'll see you" she turned and walked out a smile on her face. Daniel shook his head smiling. He leaned in his chair. He was going to Paris. He smiled. He looked back up towards Betty. He kind of wished Betty could come with him.

About three hours later while Daniel was in a meeting, Claire walked up and placed tickets on Betty's desk. Betty looked up a smile on her face. "Oh sweet!" she said happily. Claire sent her a warm smile. She walked away with a more than pleased looking smile on her face. Betty looked at her strangely and then picked up the ticket, noticing that it was not one, but two tickets. She quickly got up and walked to catch Mrs. Meade.

"Mrs. Meade, why did you give me two tickets?" She asked confused following her.

"Betty, I thought you could go with Daniel"

"What? But no, Mrs. Meade, I already promised Daniel I would take care of everything here. And besides, I just can't go."

"Why not? I thought you could use a break and besides, you're Daniel's friend. He needs you there"

"But Mrs. Meade..."

"Betty, aren't you two friends?" she asked stopping and looking to Betty.

"Yes, of course. I'd do anything for Daniel."

"So, will you go?"

"Why would Daniel need me to be there Mrs. Meade? He can take care of himself."

"You're his friend."

"So? That still doesn't give me a real reason to be there?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes?" She replied somewhat confused.

"Really?" She asked sounding a lot like Amanda with her reaffirming questions. Betty wondered if she switched places with her or something.

"Mrs. Meade..."

"Betty, you just said you're friends, right?"

"Yes." What part of her doing anything for Daniel did she not understand?

"So, then you'll go?" she asked calmly, but Betty could sense the anticipation. Betty looked at her and her eyes. She couldn't quite say no. Mrs. Meade had this strange way of getting through to your mind and see into you, especially when it came to her for some reason. She sighed. "Ya, okay. I'll go. But what about MODE and everything?"

"Betty, don't you worry about all that. I'll take care of everything over here and you take care of everything over there."

"Okay."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Meade said happily.

"I still don't understand why Daniel would need me there; I mean he's just visiting DJ."

Claire smiled "I know he will be happy that you're coming." Betty smiled.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Meade. For the tickets, I guess."

"Don't mention it, Betty. You know you're practically like a daughter to me." She said with a smile, her eyes having this strange twinkle in them. Betty smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Meade." Betty actually thought of Mrs. Meade like a mother. She was always nice to her. She couldn't help but wonder what she actually meant. The way her eyes shined was much more than her seeing her as a daughter. And the way she pushed her friendship with Daniel. Sure they were friends. Of course. She clearly had done things for him all the time that could constitute much more than friendship. She realized her mind was slowly treading on forbidden ground. She pushed whatever silly thoughts that were beginning to flood her brain to the depths of her mind to never be opened again.

* * *

_AN: thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it! :) I'll try and have the next part up soon! :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Paint My World With You**

_AN: Thanks for your sweet reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)  
_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

Chapter 3

Daniel was now at his loft packing for his trip to Paris. Leave it to Betty to come up with great ideas. He couldn't help but smile real big when Betty walked in his office handing him his ticket. The more he thought about the more he got excited to get to Paris and see DJ. He realized that spending time with Alexis and DJ would be a great get-a-way from MODE. Now, the only thing he wished to bring with him from MODE was Betty. He was kind of glad that Betty wanted to share the painting with him. He decided he was going to take it with him. If Betty couldn't be there at least he would have an ounce of that smile that he looked forward to seeing everyday with him. He smiled looking at the painting in his hand. He placed it on the top of his clothes in his suitcase and zipped it up.

"Oo Betty, you're going to Paris with Daniel? That's so romantic." Hilda said dreamily.

"What the heck Hilda. Daniel is my friend. We're going to visit DJ." Betty said as she walked down the stairs behind Hilda.

"So, it's still romantic." Hilda said looking at her as she walked down.

"I'm just there to keep him company."

Hilda grinned. "uh-huh."

"Hilda, can you just stop?"

"What did Papi say?" Hilda asked curiously.

"Well, uh...I sort of told him it was for MODE."

"Oooo Bettyyy!" Hilda squealed. "So, if you're just 'keeping him company'" Hilda winked "why'd you lie to Papi?"

"I didn't lie. Necessarily."

"Oh, you lied!"

"I just didn't want Papi to freak out."

Hilda smirked. "Right, because you're going to PARIS with DANIEL, and what you're going to be there for a whole week? Alright Betty, have fun!" she winked with a grin. Betty sighed.

"Come on Betty" Hilda grabbed her arm throwing her bag at her. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to buy you some Paris clothes."

"What? Why?"

"You can't go to Paris looking like...that" she said pointing at her ensemble. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Betty asked looking down at her colorful patterned white dress, and blue blazer and pink belt. She looked back up. "For one thing...way too much color Betty. You need to dress classy...You're going to PARIS! Eek!" Hilda squealed excitedly. "Come on" Hilda grabbed her hand again and pulled her out the door. Hilda bought her three pretty dresses, and packed her contacts just in case she decided to wear them, really hoping Betty would listen to her once in a while.

* * *

It was 12:30pm and Daniel just made his way to the airport. He kind of hated that his flight was so early in the afternoon. He tried calling Betty multiple times. He really wanted to see her before he left. At least talking to her at this point would be nice. It wasn't like her to not answer, so he called his mom "Hello?"

"Mom, have you seen Betty?" he asked not even greeting his mom. "Well, dear...I haven't seen her today. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, she's not answering her phone."

"I'm sure you'll see her."

"Mom, I'm at the airport. How will I see her? I just want to talk to her, but she's not even answering." Claire had an amused smile on her face. "Daniel, dear, don't you worry."

"Mom!" Daniel sighed. "bye" he said realizing she wasn't being any help.

"Bye son. Have a nice trip." She said a little too happily. Daniel shook his head. Just like his mom to play games. He quickly called Hilda "Hello?"

"Hilda"

"Daniel?" Hilda asked surprised. "Hilda, have you seen Betty?"

"What? Well, yes I saw her a couple of hours ago."

"Why isn't she answering her phone?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Daniel said in a panic thinking what if something happened to her. "Calm down Daniel." Daniel was so ready to forget about his flight and get a search party for Betty. "Let me call her." Hilda said shaking her head thinking Daniel was so cute. Daniel hung up and waited to get a call back from Hilda. His phone rang and he quickly answered it. "What happened?"

"She's fine."

"What? Hilda! Why isn't she answering when I call her?" he asked frustrated. "Don't worry about it."

Daniel sighed "She's okay though, right?"

"Yes" Hilda replied with a huge smile on her face. "Friends, my a—" she said to herself, but getting interrupted by Daniel. "Hilda!" Daniel said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes, she's fine. Don't worry about her."

"Alright well..." he was going to get off the phone, but then he felt upset... "Why isn't she answering, Hilda?"

"Daniel, just calm down, honey. I'm sure she'll call you soon." Hilda said with a grin. "Okay. Well, I guess...I'll see you around. Bye"

"Good bye, have a nice trip!" She said with an amused playful tone. "Thanks" he ended the call wondering why everyone was being all weird. Daniel reluctantly made his way. He waited by the gate until the last call hoping Betty would call him. Just when he started walking to the gate, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, his frown immediately turning into a smile.

"Betty!" He hugged her momentarily. Betty looked at him with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Daniel asked in surprise and relieved to see her. He looked at her thinking she looked really nice in the light purple dress, black butterfly belt and simple black boots she was wearing.

Betty laughed "Your mom got me tickets, too"

"Really?" He responded now realizing why his mom was being all weird and being...his mom.

"Mhm. Are you okay with that?" She asked biting her lip anxiously.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome. I could show you around Paris, and we'll spend time with DJ. He will be so happy to see you, Betty. He loves you."

"Really?"

"Yes" he smiled brightly. Then a thought occurred to him. "Uh...what about you, Betty? Are you ok with this?"

"I'm ok if you're ok with it" She smiled.

"I'm definitely okay with it, Betty."

"Okay, great! Yay!" Betty clapped excitedly. Daniel laughed. "Come on, let's go!" he said taking her hand in his excitedly as they made their way through the gate.

* * *

When they got to their seats, Betty sitting next to the window, Daniel looked to her with a smile. She looked at him. "What?" she asked curiously. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Really?" Betty asked surprised that he was that happy she was there. At least Mrs. Meade was right that he would be happy she was there. She didn't want him to feel like she was in his space. His smile got brighter. "Definitely. I can't wait to show you Paris. You'll love it."

Betty smiled. "Yay" she said excitedly. Daniel laughed. "Truth is, Betty, I really wanted to take you with me."

"Really?" Her voice got slightly higher, which made Daniel laugh. "Yeah. I was actually disappointed when I thought I wouldn't see you before I left, but then you came, which is WAY better. I wanted you to come with me, because I knew DJ would be happy to see you, and I thought you deserved a break. And I just really wanted you to come." He said with a charming smile, his eyes seemed brighter.

Betty smiled. She couldn't help her question again "really?"

Daniel laughed. "Is that your word of the day? Maybe I should keep a count of how many times you say it." Betty laughed and looked out the window.

Daniel smiled and took a quick glance at her. She looked very pretty, he thought. After a minute Betty turned her face to look at him. "What?" she asked noticing he was looking at her.

"What?" he asked back not realizing he was just looking at her.

"I don't know." She laughed. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh...uh..." Betty took a quick glance at him thinking his blue shirt seemed to make his eyes brighter. "...I wasn't really thinking about anything."

Betty nodded. They both looked away, Betty towards the window and Daniel towards the aisle. After a second they both turned. "You look nice" They both said at the same time. "What?" they laughed.

"Thanks" they both said, laughing again. Betty felt butterflies all over. "Betty, can I ask you something?"

Betty looked at him. "Mhm, what's wrong?" she asked noticing his eyes were somewhat darker. "Why didn't you tell me my mom got you tickets?" he asked curiously. "Oh...uh...well, I was nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" he asked confused. "Well, I didn't want to butt in your life." Daniel couldn't help but laugh at that. Betty looked at him strangely. "Seriously, Betty?" he laughed again. "You butt in my life all the time, and I think it's funny. If you were so worried about butting into my life, why did you come 10minutes before the flight?" He looked at her with an amused grin. Betty smiled. "I know." She looked away. "You're right. I guess, I still kind of wanted to come." She said looking at him again. Daniel smiled. "Well, I'm really glad you came."

"Really?" she said with a smile. Daniel laughed. "Yes, really." He smiled shaking his head. "So, your sister was in on it, too?"

"What?" she looked at him confused. "I called Hilda and she wouldn't tell me where you were and why you weren't answering, which freaked the hell out of me, by the way." He said looking at her with a pretend angry look, but she knew there was some truth behind it.

"Really?" she asked shocked that he was worried about her. "YES, Betty!" he laughed. Betty bit her lip looking at him. "I'm sorry" She felt butterflies like crazy. She tried to calm them down, but they got worse every time Daniel glanced at her or smiled at her or looked at her. Since when did she get butterflies because of Daniel? She took a deep breath.

They watched a movie for the first two hours, and then Betty pretty much passed out after. Daniel couldn't get himself to sleep. He watched her thinking about how excited he was that Betty was with him. She looked so cute curled up next to the window. He was glad they were in coach because the seats were better. He noticed her move and rub her hand along her arm. He got out one of the blankets and wrapped it on her. After five hours Daniel was finally able to shut his eyes. It seemed as though only seconds went by and he had to wake up. He let out a breath, but noticed Betty was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder and her arm hooked through his. He smiled and placed his hand on hers. "Betty..."

"Hmm...Hilda, leave me alone." she mumbled.

Daniel couldn't help from laughing. "Betty...it's Daniel." He said with a grin.

"We're friends..." she mumbled. Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Betty, wake up..." he tapped her arm.

"hmm..." she opened her eyes sleepily. She looked up to see Daniel's breath-taking blue eyes looking at her and that gorgeous charming smile of his. She may have managed to seem calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she was in a panic. He practically took her breath away. She slowly moved back from him and sat up in her chair, her heart racing. "Sorry..."

Daniel smiled. "It's ok, Betty. Listen, uh...I don't know if you know...but you mumble in your sleep." Betty's eyes shot out. "Oh god, what did I say?" she said knowing that most of the times she said very embarrassing things. Daniel laughed. "You told Hilda to leave you alone and then you said something about friends." He smirked.

"Oh. Okay." Betty let out a breath thinking that wasn't too bad. It could have been a lot worse, she thought. "Anyways, we're almost there. About half an hour."

"Okay. Why did you wake me?" she said. "Well, I uh...woke up and didn't want to be up alone." He said looking at her apologetically. She just smiled. "That's ok. I guess I did sleep for a long time. Sorry."

"No problem." Almost an hour and a half later of them landing at the airport and having to go through crap to find their luggage, waiting for a car to pick them up and checking in the hotel to find only one room available it was 3am Paris time and Daniel was exhausted from not getting any sleep on the plane. They made it to their room, as soon as Daniel closed the door, he took off his shoes and jacket, tossing it on the chair and collapsed on the bed, face in the pillow. A muffled "Good night, Betty" is the last thing he said leaving Betty standing in the room somewhat nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Daniel. She couldn't help but find it amusing and kind of cute that he was so tired that he didn't even bother to change.

* * *

_AN: Thanks again for reading! =) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! I have most of it written! :P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Paint My World With You**

_Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! =) =) I have some fun adventures planned for them. I intended this chapter to be longer, but I will just make up for it in the next one! =) This story is fun to write since I've been to Paris before...so I have some things planned for the future chapters :P_**  
**

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Betty had been lying on the bed for an hour already. She couldn't sleep. And the main reason was sleeping right next to her. The last 10 minutes she had been watching him sleep. She couldn't help but think he looked so sweet sleeping. He had this boyish quality to him which made him look so charming. She thought it was funny to find someone charming while they're sleeping. She wondered how nice it would be to wake up seeing his handsome face and those beautiful blue eyes every day. Woah! Slow down there Betty. Where did that thought come from? Betty turned on her back, her heart started racing.

"Betty..." Daniel's voice mumbled as he turned on his side to face her, his eyes still closed. Betty was startled and looked to him seeing that his eyes were still closed. "Are you going to sleep? I'm not going to attack you or anything." He said sleepily.

Betty's eyes shot out. How did he even know that she was awake? She pretended to laugh. "I know that." "How did you know I was awake?" she asked curiously turning on her side to face him, her hands under her face. He opened his eyes to see her big brown eyes looking at him. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Betty couldn't grasp how blue his eyes were even in the darkness of the room. "I just had a feeling" he said softly. Betty's mouth curled into a small smile.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "It's ok, Betty. I just don't want you to freak out. I'll get it taken care of tomorrow – or uh – I mean later. I'm sorry about this" he said in a raspy voice which gave Betty knots in the pit of her stomach.

"It's ok."

"Now, try and get some sleep. I promise I'll behave" he laughed making Betty laugh. "Besides I'm too tired, Betty." he said with a grin making Betty smile. And possibly blush, but she was glad it was dark. "Ok. Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Betty."

They both smiled staring at each other for a few moments. It seemed as though neither one of them were ready to close their eyes yet. They both laughed. "Great, now neither one of us can sleep" Daniel said turning on his back, a smile on his face. Betty giggled. "I'm sorry." She turned on her back now.

"Night, Betty." he smiled and glanced at her quickly. She smiled "good night"

Daniel closed his eyes pretending to fall asleep, truth was, his heart started racing and he wasn't quite sure why. Betty turned on her side facing away from him. She smiled biting her lip and closed her eyes.

* * *

Daniel was starting to wake up, when he felt an arm around his stomach. He could feel soft silky hair brush along his arm. He started to bring his arm around her small body and took in the faint scent of her sweet perfume. His eyes shot out in realization that Betty was in the same bed as him. He didn't want Betty to think he was taking advantage of their situation. He moved back from her a little too abruptly and ended up falling over the edge of the bed. A loud thud accompanied his fall, waking Betty up. She had opened her eyes, rubbing them. All she heard was "oww" and then she leaned over the bed to see Daniel on the floor rubbing his backside. A smile made its way to Betty's face and she couldn't help it; she started laughing. Daniel looked up at her with wide eyes as she was on the bed, her face in the mattress as she giggled hysterically at him. She picked her head up trying to hold her giggles as best she could. He narrowed his eyes, but really couldn't help the smile that was on his face. "How did you fall off the bed, Daniel?" she asked with an amused tone. He got up and sat on the edge next to her. She rolled to her side to look at him shaking her head. He knew he shouldn't think it, but he thought she looked so cute after waking up, her face seemed fresh and relaxed, her smile pretty and light, her seemingly beautiful eyes bright in amusement. He decided to tease her a little. "It was your fault, Betty."

Her eyes shot out "What? How was it my fault?"

"You were taking up the whole bed."

"I was not!" she said defensively but still smiling. "Were too!" he said with a grin. Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Daniel. You're just teasing me." She smiled knowingly. "Well, it _was_ partly your fault."

"Nuh-uh" she said as she propped her head on her elbow leaning a little closer to him. "Yu-huh, Betty" he said coming closer to her with a grin on his face. She smiled and pushed his shoulder. He just laughed. "Well, that was a fun way to wake up. Thanks Betty"

"Hey! I didn't do anything" She responded defensively.

"No, I'm not being sarcastic. I mean it." He said with a pleased smile. Betty smiled. "Oh."

He got up and looked down at her. She rested her face in her hands looking up at him. "How about we get dressed and meet Alexis and DJ." He held out his hands for her. She smiled and took them. He pulled her up a little closer then he intended to, but he quickly let go of her hands and stepped away.

He looked at his watch. "Okay, it's 9:30. I think we can meet them for lunch and then go sight-seeing. What do you say?" he asked with a smile. Betty's eyes lit up. "Okay!" she said excitedly.

Daniel smiled. "Great. Now, uh...I was going to say let's get dressed, but we kind of are, right?" he laughed. Betty giggled. "I guess so. Maybe you should just change your shirt. It's all rumpled." She giggled. Daniel nodded and went to his suit case picking out two shirts, the purple one that made his eyes pop and a baby blue one which he thought made his eyes bluer. "Which one?" he said holding them out to Betty. Betty smiled and put on her glasses. "Both are nice, Daniel. I like purple on you. I mean you look nice in purple" she tried to fix her statement, but blushed because Daniel was already grinning so big. She rolled her eyes and went into the restroom. Daniel laughed and took his shirt off to change not even thinking about whether or not Betty would see him. He was walking to the window when Betty walked back in the room to get some things from her bag... Wow, he's got a nice back, she thought getting a glimpse of his great toned upper body just as he swung the shirt on. She pretended not to notice and walked to her bag getting out her brush and some make-up Hilda packed for her. Betty and make-up was strange as it was, but she decided 'hey, I'm in Paris, I should live a little'. Daniel turned around noticing Betty "Hey Betty, so where did you want to go?" he asked as he was starting to button up his shirt.

"Oh...uh..." she started walking back, but looked at him. "I don't know. Why don't you just surprise me, Daniel...I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever."

"Alright...Let me know if there is something you really want to do or see, okay?" he said with a charming smile as he buttoned up the last two buttons. "Okay" she smiled and headed back into the restroom feeling nervous again. Gosh, why was she nervous? He was just being normal Daniel Meade.

Daniel called Alexis and told him that he and Betty would be meeting them at their place to surprise DJ. Daniel couldn't help but feel like a kid himself.

"Great, see you soon, Alexis" Daniel said just as Betty walked back in the room. "So, where are we meeting them?" Betty asked as Daniel hung up. He glanced at her quickly and back to his phone, but had to do a double take. He looked back at her. "Wow, Betty. You look very pretty" he said noticing her straightened hair and the eye make-up that made her eyes bright through her glasses, only making her look prettier in her dress. "Thank you" She said with a bright smile, pretty sure that her face turned about five shades of red. Daniel smiled. "So...um..." he took a breath "you...I mean we're meeting them at their apartment first. DJ doesn't even know that we are here, so I figured we'd surprise him."

"Okay" Betty said smiling brightly. "That'd be great"

"Ok...so, um..." Daniel was suddenly speechless. Betty looked at him wondering why he stopped talking. "I uh...I'll...you ready to go?" he asked confused with himself.

"Sure." She looked at her watch. "Isn't it early though?"

"Nah, I think we could meet with them now, unless you just want to hang out here?"

"Uh...that's ok. Let's go." Betty said getting nervous again. She didn't understand why she was so nervous to be alone with him. She'd been alone with him numerous times before. In fact, she'd stayed over at his loft after his dad died, so she shouldn't be this nervous. She just shrugged it off to being because she was in Paris and excitement.

They took a cab and made their way. Betty looked out the window admiring the buildings and view. "Oh wowww, cool Daniel!" She said excitedly when they passed a view showing the Eiffel Tower. Daniel smiled. He couldn't help but watch her the whole time. He smiled thinking he was really glad that his mom got Betty tickets. He had to remember to thank her.

* * *

_AN: Thanks...next chapter up as soon as I can get it written :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Paint My World With You**

**_Please don't hit me with a baguette. I'm sorry for uploading the next chapter so late. I wanted it to be a lot longer, but I just decided to upload what I had done. I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow evening! :) hope you still like it! :P_**

**_For entertainment only! :P_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Betty and Daniel arrived at Alexis' apartment. As soon as the car stopped Daniel was practically out of the car already grabbing Betty's hand excitedly. Betty laughed at him. He was like a kid on Christmas morning not knowing how to contain his excitement. His excitement just got her more excited.

Betty almost tripped because of how anxious Daniel was. "Daniel, can I land on my feet, first? Slow down" She laughed.

"I'm sorry" Daniel laughed and helped her get out properly. Once he helped her out completely he started running tugging her along and up the stairs to their building. Betty was laughing the whole way up. Once they got to their door Daniel told Betty to hide behind the wall. Betty was shaking her head laughing at him. She'd never seen him so excited. It was definitely cute to see Daniel like this.

Daniel brought his hand to her left shoulder, his body mere inches away from hers and placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh" he looked at her and then released his grip on her shoulder slowly making Betty feel butterflies like crazy from his soft touch; and his gorgeous cologne made her go into her own fantasyland for a few seconds.

Daniel knocked on the door, excitement and anxiousness all over his face. Betty could still feel his closeness. She let out a breath, her head resting along the wall. She was glad the wall was behind her. She was sure she would have fainted if it wasn't.

The door opened "Daniel!" DJ said happily once he saw Daniel. "DJ, hey buddy" Daniel hugged him tightly. "Man, I missed you" he messing up his hair. Alexis was standing close to the door smiling. "Hey, guess what DJ?" he asked happily.

"What?" he said with a big smile on his face. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oui?" his eyes lit up. Daniel took Betty's hand and pulled her to the doorway next to him. When DJ saw Betty his eyes got even brighter, his smile getting bigger. Betty smiled trying to ignore the warmth she felt from Daniel's hand which was still holding hers.

"_Bet-ty!_" DJ hugged her tightly which made Betty fall back a little from his hug. "Hi DJ" Betty laughed. Daniel smiled brightly. When DJ moved back he looked at her "Wow, Betty, tu tres jolie"

"Aw, thank you, DJ" she hugged him again.

"I'm glad you guys are here" Alexis said looking at Daniel. Daniel smiled and looked to her. "Thanks. It feels great to be here" Daniel glanced in the direction of Betty and DJ, who were talking and laughing. He smiled and looked back to Alexis. "Man, DJ loves Betty" he said with a smile. Alexis smirked "Somehow her brightness wiggles its way into your heart. She was the only one who was nice to me at MODE."

Daniel smiled, when Betty and DJ walked over, Betty's hand on DJ's back.  
"So, are we going to lunch?" She asked excitedly. Alexis and Daniel laughed. "Sure, let's go" Alexis said getting her bag. DJ quickly went to his room and came out with a really nice Nikon camera. "Whoa, nice camera DJ" Betty said as he ran up to them. "It's present from Alexis" DJ hugged her briefly. "Well, that's a nice" Daniel said looking to Alexis. Alexis smiled brightly.

They all made their way to a restaurant close by.

* * *

When they made it to the restaurant, DJ and Alexis ended up ordering for Daniel and Betty since they weren't really sure what to get. They got the same lunch but different desserts. Betty's eyes lit up when the desserts were placed on the table. "Oo!"

Daniel and DJ laughed at her. Betty giggled.

After a minute of them starting to eat their desserts, Alexis was on her phone looking at something and started laughing. Everyone looked to her curiously. She looked up and saw all of their eyes on her. "Oh, uh sorry. Excuse me for a minute" she got up and quickly was on the phone talking to someone laughing and smiling. Daniel looked to DJ questioningly. He just shrugged.

Daniel took another bite then looked to Betty. "Hey Betty, do you want to try some?" he asked holding up a spoonful of his crème brulée, his other hand on hers. She looked at him, feeling those darn butterflies again. "Come on, try some" he said holding out the spoon close to her mouth. Betty felt so nervous, but she took the bite anyways.

"mmm...it's so good" she said looking to him. Daniel smiled at her. She smiled back. "Do you uh...want to try some of my dessert? There's actually a lot, so we can share it"

Daniel smiled "Okay". Betty put her plate of vanilla ice cream and blueberries crepes in between them. Daniel looked at her "Aren't you going to feed me some?" he asked teasingly. Betty's face turned so pink, Daniel laughed. DJ watched them in amusement.

Daniel nudged her shoulder playfully, when Betty got a spoonful of ice cream. Daniel thought she was going to pretend to ignore him, but was surprised when she looked to him with a smile and held the spoon up to him. Daniel's eyes lit up. He smiled and took the bite, with Betty giggling and her cheeks turning rosy. Alexis ended up coming back to see Betty feeding Daniel, and DJ trying to sneak a picture of them. "Ehhmm" she said trying to get their attention.

When Betty looked to see Alexis look at them with her eyebrow raised and an amused grin on her face, and DJ trying to take a picture, she turned away from Daniel putting the spoon back on the plate and looked down, blushing profusely. Daniel laughed at her thinking she was so cute. Betty blushed more. After a minute they all continued to eat their dessert trying not to make a big deal of whatever it is that they did. Betty and Daniel stole glances at each other when DJ and Alexis weren't looking.

Daniel looked to Alexis "Who were you talking to before?" he asked curiously.

Alexis froze momentarily. "uhh...I was talking to someone from work."

"It didn't really look work related" he stated searching her face. "Just because I was talking to someone from work doesn't mean I have to talk about work, genius"

"Alright, no need to be snarky about it" he rolled his eyes and went back to what was left of the dessert, which Betty so sweetly was sharing with him. It really was a lot for one person. They tried to hold their giggles when their spoons touched battling for ice cream. Daniel glanced at her an amused smile on his face. When he looked over he noticed Alexis and DJ were watching him with grins on their faces. He rolled his eyes and tried to behave himself. He didn't know what it was about being in Paris with Betty, but it was fun teasing her and fooling around. She didn't seem to be complaining. It was all just harmless silliness.

They all finished their lunch and were on their way to start their Paris adventure.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! :P hope you like it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Paint My World With You**

**_Soooo sorry it took me forever to get this up. I had a busy crazy week. I'll have the next part up soon. Things will start to heat up in a couple of chapters! ;P yay! lol_  
**

**_Hope you like it! _**

**_For entertainment only! :P_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So, where are we going today?" Betty asked Daniel as they got in a car sliding in next to him. "I was talking to Alexis and she said we're going to take you to the Louvre and Notre Dame" Daniel laughed at Betty's eyes getting big and the huge smile coming to her face. "Alexis said she was going to meet us there."

"Okay. Awesome"

"We're also going on a boat ride on the river around sunset" Daniel's smile got bigger with hers. "And then we're going to the Arc de Triumph at night because...well DJ, wanna fill in buddy."

Betty looked to DJ who was sitting on the other side of her. "Oui, I've been wanting to take pictures at night from there."

"Oh cool, so you're Mr. Photographer, huh?" she said with a grin. "Oui!" he smiled proudly. "So, how long have you had that camera?" she asked taking it from him to look at it. "Un semaine"

"Okay. It's nice" she handed it back to him. "Merci"

Betty looked at him and the camera "Can we take a picture?" she asked glancing up at him again. His eyes lit up "Oui!" he said happily. Betty smiled. He held out the camera a distance from them and took a picture of them together.

She looked to Daniel. "Oo, Daniel, you be in the picture, too." Her hand was on his arm. Daniel smiled and leaned a little closer to her. DJ took the picture and looked at it thinking it was as good as it could be with them in a moving car. He handed the camera to Betty to show her. She took the camera and leaned next to Daniel showing him the picture. She looked up at him, and felt her heart race when he looked back at her smiling warmly and his blue eyes looking into hers. She snapped herself back and moved away from him slightly. Daniel didn't realize how nice it felt with Betty being so close to him until she moved enough to create a short distance between them. It was only a few inches, but felt much farther suddenly. He watched Betty as she looked through DJ's camera at other pictures he'd taken. He saw her cheeks turn red and wondered what it was. She looked up at him shyly. He looked at her curiously. She smiled, her cheeks still red, and held the camera out to him revealing a picture of her feeding him the ice cream. Daniel laughed. "It's not a bad picture. Man, DJ you're really good. It looks like a screen shot from a movie or something."

DJ smiled proudly. "Merci." Betty handed DJ back his camera and sat quietly for a moment. She looked to Daniel "I love Notre Dame. Yay!" She cheered excitedly realizing that she was going there. Daniel laughed "I'm glad you do." After another minute of silence between them Betty slapped his arm excitedly. "Oh, this is so exciting, Daniel. I can't believe I'm in Paris." Daniel laughed rubbing his arm from her slap. "Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard." She giggled. "Well, maybe I should slap you so we could see" he said jokingly.

Her eyes went wide "NO!" she giggled scooting closer to DJ. Daniel shook his head and rather swiftly had his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him again. Betty wasn't aware of how he even did it so quickly. She was also surprised by the gesture. She looked at his eyes wonderingly. He just smiled and looked back out the window.

After a few seconds he glanced at her and back out the window. "I would never hurt you" he said softly. Betty looked at him and smiled taking his hand in hers. He looked at her.

"I know" she smiled and let go of his hand.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they were dropped off in front of Notre Dame. "Wow" Betty said in awe looking up at the tall building admiring the details. "It's cool, huh?" Daniel asked coming next to her. "It's incredible." She smiled and looked to him. "Is Alexis coming soon?"

"She told me we can go in if you want, and she'll find us inside."

"No, that's ok. We'll just wait"

"Ok. She said she'll be here in a few minutes. I don't know where she went off to."

"Don't worry, Daniel." Betty said knowing that he was acting paranoid over Alexis. She walked up to look at the carvings of the façade. Daniel watched her admire it. Her eyes discovering a new, more elaborate detail. Daniel saw DJ snapping pictures of Betty admiring the structure. Daniel gestured for DJ to come next to him to get a different angle. DJ excitedly walked over to him. When they were just about to snap the picture of Betty, she looked to them, and they pretended to be trying to take a picture of something else. Betty smiled knowingly. Daniel smiled and glanced in her direction trying to be discrete; when his gaze went to Betty, she shook her head smiling.

A few moments later Alexis found her way to them. "Hello, thanks for waiting." She said as she approached them. "It was all Betty." Daniel said looking from Betty to Alexis. "Should have known. Well, thank you, Betty." Betty smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Alexis said enthusiastically. "I love this building. I never get tired of seeing it" She and Betty walked in together. Daniel and DJ followed behind. As soon as they got in Betty stood there in complete awe. "Wow...this is amazing. It's so beautiful." She said taking site of the tall pointed arches and elaborate ornamentation on the columns and archways. They started walking in, looking around and admiring the architecture. Betty and Daniel walked down the nave of the cathedral, DJ wandered in his own direction to experiment with lighting in his photos, and Alexis followed close by. When Betty got to the alter she stared up the intricate details and how there was this almost golden glow around it. It really was 'heavenly' or as close as one could probably get to that. The blue glass behind the alter made it seem like it was part of the sky. "I love the colored glass" Daniel's quiet voice rang out next to her as he walked up behind her. She smiled and looked to him. "Me too. It's beautiful." He looked at her for a minute loving how the light was hitting her face at just the right angle.

"I like how the light comes through and makes all those colors reflect inside." He added looking up at the windows. Betty watched his eyes thinking his eyes did the same thing. He smiled and looked to her.

After a minute or two Daniel walked off to the side and looked above him wondering how amazingly tall it was and how cool the arches looked crossing into X's. When Daniel looked back to Betty he saw her kneeling, with her hands linked together, eyes closed and praying. He smiled and watched her; he didn't know why but he felt warm inside. After a few seconds she kissed her hand, assuming it was a thanking gesture. She got up; as she turned around, Daniel looked back up pretending he was looking at the ceiling again. Betty smiled and walked up to him. Alexis and DJ approached them "Come on guys, we have to go up. That's what's so awesome. The view from the top is breath-taking." She said making Betty's eyes light up. They all made their way exploring the other parts of the cathedral and then making their way to top.

"Woah, look how huge the bell is." Betty said in astonishment. "It's 13 tons" Alexis informed. "Wow, that's impressive" Daniel said in wonder. They went out getting a perfect view of the city. "The view is awesome." Betty said leaning over the edge taking in the view. She looked at the gargoyle to the left of her. "This guy means business" she said pointing to it and looking to Daniel noticing how alert that particular one looked. Daniel laughed at the way she described it.

"DJ, you should stand over here. It looks like you'd get a good shot over here" She placed DJ where she thought it would be a good shot. "Très bon, Bet-ty" Betty smiled.

She walked to each gargoyle and studied them. "I like this one." She said looking at one with its hand to the side of its face. Daniel and Alexis came next to her looking at it. "He looks kind of sad to me" Daniel said "Or bored" he added. Betty looked at him and then back to it. "Hmm...Maybe"

They all took pictures together with the gargoyles and in front of the view. When they were leaving, Daniel snuck away and went to the alter of the cathedral. He wasn't sure if whatever it is that he was doing was a total waste, but figured it wouldn't hurt. He kneeled down, clasping his hands together and closed his eyes. He didn't know if his praying meant anything because of all the crap he did in his past, but hoped his intentions and sincerity were worthy enough. If he was to do this years ago he would probably laugh it off and feel embarrassed but he actually felt calm and accepted somehow. He knew it had a lot to do with Betty. That was why he was here like this. He prayed, hoped, wished, that whatever Betty prayed for she got because if any one deserved something good it was her. He kissed his hand just as Betty did and got up to head out.

When Betty, Alexis and DJ walked out, Betty noticed that Daniel was missing. "Where's Daniel?" Betty asked looking to DJ and Alexis. They shrugged. "We'll just wait for him." Betty didn't really want to; she went ahead and walked back in through the entrance to see Daniel walking toward her an almost hopeful smile on his face. "Where were you?" Betty asked as he approached her. Daniel smiled "I was checking something." He said plainly. "Betty, do you trust me?" he asked making Betty look at him strangely for a moment. "Yes." Despite what others might think or say, she did trust him.

He smiled thankfully. "Can I see your hand?"

She looked at him in wonder but held out her hand to him. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips and planted a sweet kiss. She felt tingles through her hand. She looked at his eyes. He smiled, still holding her hand. "I hope you get what you prayed for, Betty." he said sincerely. Betty looked at him in complete wonderment, her heart melting, her eyes surely expressing how what he did and said touched her heart. She felt frozen in place, but forced herself to move following him out. She realized that he must have saw her praying when he was pretending to look up and that he must have been praying before she walked back in. On their way to the Louvre, Betty felt like she was in a daze. Did Daniel Meade actually pray? For her? She felt completely honored as strange as that may be.

* * *

They had fun at the Louvre, especially with taking some funny pictures of the glass pyramid. While they were there Alexis was on the phone a lot making Daniel suspicious and protective. He pulled Betty aside one moment "Hey Betty."

"What is it Daniel?" she asked noticing the tensed expression on his features. "Has Alexis been acting suspicious or is it really just me?" he asked. Betty looked at him really not sure if she should take him seriously. She kind of wanted to laugh at him. "I don't know, Daniel. Is it so weird for her to call someone and laugh? I think you're being paranoid."

"I just know that she's hiding something."

"Like what?" Betty asked wondering what he was thinking. "I don't know. Maybe she's hiding someone."

"I don't know. I mean maybe. That could explain the calls and her smiling and laughing to whoever she's talking to, but I mean Daniel, I don't think you need to work yourself up over it. I'm sure whatever it is, she would tell you when she feels like she's ready." Betty said knowingly, although she couldn't help but think Daniel being overprotective of his sister was really sweet, which was rather rare for them. "I guess you're right."

* * *

After they explored the Louvre, they all took a break at a park close to the boat tour they were going to go on later. Betty walked off for a while calling back home. "Hello?" the voice on the other end called.

"Justin!" Betty said excitedly. "AB! Oh Em G! You are in Paris! That is so cool! How is it over there?"

"Oh, it's awesome Justin. DJ is taking lots of pictures so I'll make sure to have him make me a disk with all of the pictures on it."

"Great, can't wait till you get home AB. I'm so happy for you! Hope you have a great time."

"Thank you, Justin."

"Oh, so how are things with Daniel?" Justin asked curiously.

"JUSTIN!" Betty shouted somewhat annoyed. "What? I was just asking how things are with him and DJ, Aunt Betty."

"Oh..." she felt embarrassed. "Um...they're great, Justin. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That's ok. My mom did say something about you and Daniel, though, so I was heading there, too."

"Well, like that's a surprise. Hey, look, are Papi and Hilda home?"

"Grandpa went for a walk or something, I'll get mom."

When Betty looked back to where Daniel was he was racing DJ. She smiled. DJ shoved Daniel to make him lose, Betty laughed. Then she saw Daniel tackle DJ to the ground. She laughed "Betty!" Hilda's voice snapped her back.

"Hilda, hi!"

"Girl, how's Paris?" She asked excitedly. "It's amazing Hilda. I love it!"

"I'm sure you do"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Betty. You're in one of the most romantic cities in the world with Daniel Meade, your best friend...GORGEOUS best friend...SINGLE gorgeous best friend!"

"Alright! Hilda! I get it! God, you're worse than Justin."

"Ya-ya, so how are things with Daniel?" she asked curiously. Betty turned to look where Daniel was playing with DJ. She smiled. "They're...they're good."

"I don't have to be over there to know you're blushing. Just admit it Betty."

"Admit what? And how the heck do you know I'm blushing?" she asked in shock.

"You LIKEEE him!" she teased.

"Fine Hilda. Yes, I like him."

"Oo oo! I knew it" Betty laughed at her sister. "He's just been so..."

"So what?" she asked excitedly.

"So sweet" Betty said dreamily

"Betty, you need to live a little. You're in Paris! With a man you like, might I add."

"But Hilda, this is Daniel."

"Exactly Betty, Exactly!" Betty rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, we'll see."

"See what?"

"Hilda, whatever...I'll call you later or something. Tell Papi I said hi and I miss him." "Okay, I will."

"Bye Hilda"

"Bye Betty. Have fun...and by all means have all the fun you want."

"Hilda!"

Hilda laughed "Byeee Betty. Say hi to Daniel for me" she teased. "Bye Hilda" Betty said shaking her head and hanging up.

* * *

While Betty was on the phone with her sister, there was another conversation going on trying to play matchmaker as well.

"Hi mom" Alexis answered. "Alexis, dear, how are things going over there?"

"They're good. Daniel and Betty just got in last night. We went to Notre Dame and Louvre and have some other things planned."

"That's wonderful. So how are things with Daniel and Betty?"

"I don't know. They're good. Why?" she asked curiously. "Alexis, dear, I think those two need to get together."

"What? Mom, what are you going on about?" she asked knowing how her mother loved to meddle, especially where it concerned Daniel...and Betty. Now, it made sense.

"Mom, do you really think we should get involved in Daniel's love life? Sure, he doesn't have the best choice in women...but he's... oh screw it, I'm in! What are you thinking?"

"Well, just try and get them to see each other differently."

"Mom, I mean, it seems like they kind of are already."

"What?" Alexis could tell by the sound of her voice that she seemed excited. "Today when we had lunch I stepped away to take a call and when I came back Betty was feeding Daniel her dessert."

"Really? That sounds promising." Her voice sounded light and hopeful. "Ya and Daniel couldn't stop looking at her all day. It kind of looked like they were flirting a couple of times. I don't even think they knew they were."

"That's good news. You just make sure things keep up that way."

"I really hope this doesn't backfire somehow" Alexis stated. "What do you mean?"

"Mom, Daniel and Betty are really good friends, what if they get together but it doesn't work out? And then they'll ruin their friendship"

"That won't happen" Claire said with a sure tone. "How can you be so sure?" Alexis asked surprised. "Because they love each other too much"

"Alright, I guess. I'll see what I can do."

"Tell everyone I say hi. Have fun in your plans. I love you"

"Love you too, mom. Bye." Alexis hung up thinking about what she could do. She really didn't want to mess with Daniel's love life. She was just starting to figure out hers...well, sort of.

* * *

AN: Again sorry for the long wait. I'll try and have the next part up quick! :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! So instead of doing my homework like I should have done this weekend, I wrote this chapter. Oh, bad me! lol Probably not a good idea to start procrastinating already. lol Anyways, here is the next part! I was cracking up while writing the beginning half of this! LOL _

_**Ok, so I would like to wish Heather (Tmadison) a VERY HAPPYYY BIRTHDAYYY!** I know it was yesterday and I really wanted to get a chapter up from this story that was supposed to be dedicated to you and your birthday, but I couldn't get it written in time, so basically this whole week's updates will be dedicated to you and your birthday! :) There is a special birthday chapter coming up! :) hehe anyways, Happy birthday and wish you the best always! :) _

_Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the last part! Hope you continue to enjoy it! :) yay! have fun!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Betty!" Daniel ran up to her, DJ following behind. Betty smiled. "You ready to go on the boat tour?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, yes!" She replied excitedly. Daniel laughed. "Great, this is my favorite thing to do in Paris."

"Really?" Betty asked in curiosity. "Ya, I just love how you can pretty much see everything by going on the river. And it's just really nice. Especially at night."

"Oh yay!"

"Oui, Bet-ty, c'est très extraordinaire!" DJ chimed in. "Awesome." Betty said excitedly.

"Alright, come on, we want to get on before sunset. The tour's about an hour and a half long. Really nice break from the rush of sight-seeing. To me, this is a nicer and calmer way of sight-seeing."

"Great" They all went to board the boat that was to take them along the Seine River. While they were waiting for the tour to start, Alexis was trying to figure out ways to somehow bring their feelings for each other closer to the surface. She really didn't want to push too much. She figured small things would somehow be bigger with those two. She couldn't deny how much she liked Betty; and Daniel was just better when Betty was around. In fact, she was sometimes jealous of how great Daniel's friendship with Betty was. She kind of wished she had that, although now-a-days she felt like she did. She smiled, and Daniel looked at her. "What are you smiling about?" Daniel asked curiously.

"What? I can't smile?" Alexis asked annoyed. He was really being a case the whole day. Betty rolled her eyes and leaned next to him. "Just leave it alone, Daniel." Betty said quietly thinking he really needed to give Alexis her space. She knew Daniel was protective of the people he cared about, but geez, even she was starting to find it somewhat annoying. Poor Alexis.

"Hey DJ" Betty said. "Oui Bet-ty?" DJ looked to her. "Can I switch seats with you?" when she asked Daniel looked at her. "Oui" DJ got up and Betty went to sit next to Alexis. Daniel looked at her "You don't want to sit next to me? Do you not like me anymore?" he asked somewhat disappointed. Betty couldn't help her laugh at him. Even Alexis managed a laugh at how childish he sounded. "Daniel, don't be silly. I just wanted to sit next to Alexis"

Alexis smiled at the thought of that. "Well fine" he said leaning back in his seat. Betty and Alexis snickered at how he was acting. He was acting like a five year old. Oh, this was going to be a piece of cake, Alexis thought to herself. Her brother was so crushing on Betty, and the sweet thing was he probably didn't even know it.

"Daniel, don't be a baby" Alexis teased. "Shut-up" he said upset. "Wow, geez" Alexis leaned next to Betty. "I don't think you want to sit next to him anyways, with that attitude." Betty giggled. When the boat started, Alexis leaned next to Betty a little "So, Betty, are there any men of interest in your life?" she asked knowing what to do to make Daniel jealous. Betty was taken back for a moment "Umm...not really. I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Well..." Betty started to say. Alexis was looking to Daniel and noticed him sit upright. A grin made its way to her face. "I don't know" she backed off not really knowing how to respond. There was someone that she liked and he was sitting across from her looking all adorable acting like an upset child. "Come on" Alexis nudged her shoulder playfully. Betty looked to her. "I guess there's sort of someone that I like" ding, ding, ding...Alexis saw Daniel eye's get slightly bigger, and him lean forward. "You like someone?" he asked curiously. Betty smiled. "I guess so, ya." She said feeling her cheeks warm up. Alexis smiled brightly. "Would I know him?" She asked wanting to laugh at Daniel's anxiousness. She saw his hand move along the back of his neck and she knew he only did that when he was nervous about something or frustrated.

"Umm...I don't know. You might" she answered vaguely not wanting to give off any hints of it being Daniel, especially when he was sitting right in front of her. "What? Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Um...it's no one."

"How's it no one? You like someone?" he asked. "Yes, I do" she said smiling, liking how frustrated he seemed. "How much do you like this person?" he asked curiously. Betty smiled brightly. "A lot. I have a hugee crush on him." She said, her cheeks turning rosy. Alexis was smiling like crazy thinking this was going better than she thought.

"What? Well, who is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, Daniel."

"Don't I have a right to know?" he asked curiously.

"No, not really" she said plainly. Alexis was amused. Plan one successful. "Come on, just tell me" he asked pryingly. "No Daniel!"

"Why not?" he asked frustrated. "I don't want to." she giggled, her face turning all shades of red. Alexis was laughing. She couldn't hold it back. "Alright, you two. How about we just enjoy the tour?" she said thinking that was enough to stir Daniel up. Oh, this was going to be sweet!

On the tour they saw a lot of different iconic sites, like the Louvre, the Champs-Elysees, Musée D'Orsay, and the sun setting along the water was a nice site. Betty agreed with Daniel about this being a nice way to look at the sights. It was a lot calmer and somewhat nicer. She couldn't say the view of him in front of her was that terrible either. When they were approaching the Pont des Arts Bridge, Alexis was telling Betty about that particular bridge.

"This bridge is known as the Lover's Bridge." Betty looked at Alexis excitedly. "Basically lovers from all over the world place locks on the railings of the bridge and throw the keys into the river to symbolize eternal love."

"Oh wow, that's so beautiful." Betty said with an admiring smile looking up at the bridge. Daniel watched her and smiled. When they got close to another specific bridge that Alexis had an idea for, she asked if DJ could come sit next to her. Betty sat next to Daniel on the right of him. "Hi, I don't hate you" she said jokingly. Daniel rolled his eyes knowing she was teasing him about how he acted when she sat next to Alexis.

Alexis was telling DJ her idea, and DJ decided to help. "Thanks for this" she said glancing at him. "It's really pretty." Daniel smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Just as they were approaching the bridge, DJ's turn was up. "Ey, Bet-ty"

"Yes?" she looked to DJ. "Il y a un tradition in Paris que le personne that is sitting next to you is supposed to kiss you after passing under this bridge. S'appelle le Pont-Marie Bridge." Daniel and Betty's eyes went wide. They looked to each other shyly. Betty was blushing; she could feel her cheeks warming up.

So Betty and Daniel didn't feel too much pressure, Alexis told DJ to kiss her cheek, so they didn't think they were just making it up, which they really weren't. Alexis had heard that before.

Once they were passing under the bridge DJ kissed Alexis on her cheek. Daniel looked to Betty; she smiled feeling a million butterflies in her stomach. Daniel very slowly leaned next to her, feeling his heart race a million beats a second, and kissed her cheek sweetly. Betty felt even more butterflies. He didn't know how but when his lips touched her soft skin, he felt a surge of warmth flow through _him_. When he pulled away he saw Betty's rosy cheeks. He smiled, feeling nervous. She looked at him and smiled. They didn't really know how to quite look at each other after that. Alexis was surprised that DJ actually got a picture of them. This was getting better and better, she thought. After 10 minutes, it was getting darker and they were close to seeing the Eiffel Tower. Alexis noticed the time, excitedly she looked to Betty. "Betty, you are going to love what you see next. I promise you" she said happily.

"Oh yay, what is it?"

Daniel looked at her excitedly. "You'll see the Eiffel Tower and it lights up every hour or so from 8 to 11, I think, and it looks awesome. You'll love it." Daniel added. Betty smiled. "Oh awesome"

When they got sight of the Eiffel Tower, Betty got excited. Daniel looked to his watch. "3...2...1" In a moment the entire tower lit up, it was sparkling. The lights on it were flickering like diamonds. "Oh my God! That is amazing! It's so beautiful!" Betty said her eyes lighting up. Daniel, DJ and Alexis smiled. It looked like white stars dancing along the tower animatedly; the golden lights of the tower with the sparkles made it look so magical.

"Oh, It's so pretty, Daniel." Betty said still looking at it, the light in her eyes dancing like the light from the tower. Daniel smiled. "That was always my favorite thing about the Eiffel Tower. I actually think it looks more amazing to see it light up like that than actually going on it."

Betty smiled and looked to him. "I really have to remember to thank your mom for all of this" she said in appreciation. "Me too" he said smiling and looking back to the sight. Betty smiled feeling butterflies again. They really never stopped all day. When the tour was over, they all made their way to the Arc de Triumph so DJ could take his pictures. Betty thought the view was amazing from up there. She knew why DJ would want to take pictures from there, especially at night. She thought he took amazing pictures not only as a kid, but just as a general photographer. She loved how the pictures he took captured the golden light dancing on it against the blue sky in the background. He also took a lot of the view. After they were there they went back to Alexis and DJ's place to have dinner.

When they finished their dinner Daniel talked to Alexis about their sleeping arrangements since he was still unable to get their room-situation figured out. Alexis had an idea of who was responsible for that little mess; none other than the match-maker herself. Alexis agreed to let Betty stay the night at their place. "Hey Betty, Daniel told me that there were still issues with the rooms, so if you want you can stay here for tonight until Daniel gets that situated. I think DJ has some shorts and a T-shirt that might fit you. I'm afraid my clothes will be too long on you."

"Oh okay. That's fine."

"Are you okay with that, Betty?" Daniel asked "Sure, that's fine, Daniel."

"Alright, uh...do you need me to bring anything back for you?"

"No, I guess I'll just wear DJ's clothes. And that would make no sense for you to go and come back and have to go back to the hotel."

"Ya, that's true" he laughed. Betty smiled. "Okay then, I guess... I'll see you tomorrow" he said somewhat sadly.

"Yep" she smiled and was surprised when Daniel hugged her. He said good night to Alexis and DJ and then Betty leaving feeling kind of sad that he had to go back to an empty hotel room. DJ gave Betty some clothes and she changed, saying good night to DJ and going into the extra room. Alexis walked in as she was getting ready to get in the bed. "I'm glad you're here, Betty. Today has been fun." She said sincerely really enjoying spending time with her family. "Thank you, Alexis" Betty walked over and hugged her. Alexis smiled. "Good night, Betty"

"Good night"

"Oh, and Betty, you have some nice curves, girl" Betty blushed like crazy making Alexis laugh. "I sort of noticed today, and I just think you look nice."

"Thank you, Alexis." Betty said with a pure smile.

They went to sleep for the night. Betty was kind of glad that she was staying the night there. She couldn't deny the infinite butterflies she felt when she was around Daniel. Just being in the same room as him made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. The one at Notre Dame was more out of admiration, but the second one she felt butterflies like crazy. It was beyond sweet. She could feel from his soft touch that he felt just as shy as she did, which made her feel all the more tingly. She found Daniel incredibly dreamy. Just getting caught in his gaze took her breath away and to an entirely different world completely. These feelings scared her and thrilled her. He was her best friend. Which was very scary, but it was also amazing. She never knew she could ever feel this way about Daniel, even just a little bit. It seemed as though these feelings were coming in head first without warning. She didn't know how, but she was just going to have to get through them.

* * *

AN: I LOVEE the Eiffel Tower when it sparkles! it is seriously one of the coolest things ever. If you ever go to Paris make sure you look out for that! It's amazing! :P That and the boat ride are my favorite parts about Paris! haha :P

Hope you like it! :P Thanks for reading! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi guys! This chapter was a LOTTT longer and I decided to split it up. I just thought it was wayyy too long. lol maybe I'm being overdrammatic. Anywho, this one and the next are the birthday chapters dedicated to TMadison :) and well...Daniel :) hehe_**  
**

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Daniel woke up early and was getting ready to go to Alexis' place. He had somewhat a difficult time falling asleep, mainly because he couldn't stop thinking about his dear sweet friend Betty. Every time he was around her he just had to smile. He loved her smile. It made anything a million times brighter. Her soft skin, her sweet smile, her bright eyes...he couldn't get enough, which is why he was up so early, getting dressed to go see her. He picked out a dress that was on the top in her suitcase, since he forgot that she didn't have her clothes. He didn't want her to slap him for supposedly looking in her bags.

He was so excited to see Betty. The only reason why he looked forward to his birthdays was because of Betty's hugs. She gave the best birthday hugs ever. They were so warm and filled with genuine happiness.

As Daniel made his way, half way across town Alexis had her own plans for Daniel's birthday. Alexis convinced Betty that they pretend they all didn't remember his birthday to surprise him later that night, which was already making Betty sad. She loved giving Daniel birthday hugs, and she didn't want Daniel to think she forgot his birthday. She really hoped Alexis knew what she was doing. She already felt bad enough that he had to be all alone in his hotel room when they should have all been together. She was just going to have to make all this up to him.

When Daniel got to their place he was told that he was supposed to wait around for DJ to spend the day with him while Betty and Alexis had a girl's day. He was now convinced that Alexis was stealing Betty from him. "Why can't I hang out with you until DJ gets out of school?" Daniel asked confused. "...because, Betty and I are having a girl's day." Betty felt so bad, not only would he think that they forgot his birthday, but that they didn't want him around. Not her idea, by the way. "What? Well, I can still come. What are you going to do?" he asked feeling left out. He was surprised that he didn't get a happy birthday from Betty or Alexis, and now he wasn't going to spend time with them. "None of your business" Alexis said teasingly.

"Come on. Why can't I just hang out with you until DJ gets out of school? Do you really have to steal everything from me?" he asked, although he knew he was probably overreacting. Betty and Alexis looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"First, you steal dad, then you steal MODE, you steal my girlfriends, you steal DJ and now Betty. It's not fair!" he said upset. Alexis' eyes got big in shock at his outburst. Betty looked at Daniel in surprise. "Daniel, Alexis didn't steal me from you." She really just wanted to tell Daniel what they were planning, especially considering Alexis was going through this big plan to surprise him. Alexis felt hurt. Although all of that was somewhat true, it never stung so bad like it did now.

"I'm sorry" Alexis said sadly. "I'm not trying to steal Betty. And if you want, you can hang out with us until DJ gets out of school" she said calmly although she felt a deep pain from his words. "I'll be right back" she got up and went to the restroom. Betty looked to Daniel. "Daniel, you really hurt Alexis by saying all of that. You have no idea..." she wanted to tell him about the surprise, but figured Alexis would have said it if she wanted to, but she still wanted to surprise him. "Never mind, you just need to apologize."

Daniel sighed. "You're right" he did feel bad. He knew he was overreacting. His mouth just got out of control. She brought her hand to his. He looked at her. "Now, you really think Alexis is trying to steal me from you? Daniel, come on. You're so worried someone will take me away from you?" she asked with a smirk. "Well, ya Betty. You're my best friend. I couldn't imagine if my life was without you"

Betty's eyes went wide "really?" she asked in surprise. He squeezed her hand "absolutely."

Betty smiled.

Alexis washed her face and walked back in the room. "So, let's go" she said getting her bag. "Alexis" Daniel stood up "I'm sorry about what I said"

Alexis nodded "let's just go."

* * *

They had breakfast, and then went to Centre Pompidou Museum and they ended up having a lot of fun. Then they went to lunch and to the park until DJ got out of school. When his classes were almost out Daniel went to pick him up. DJ and Daniel went to the park to play baseball and just hung out while Betty and Alexis were actually getting Daniel presents for his birthday. They also bought the decorations and ordered the cake from this old bakery.

Betty came to find out what Alexis meaning of 'girl's day' was when Alexis basically took Betty to get a make-over, with hair, make-up and new clothes. "Alexis. What? I don't need a make-over." She said somewhat upset.

"Betty, listen to me. You are so beautiful. You just need to show it. I don't know why you hide your beauty from the world. For the first time since I met you I saw this actual physical beauty to you when you came to Paris. Look, I know you are beautiful on the inside, but you're also very pretty on the outside. I just want you to see it, too."

"...but Alexis..."

"Listen to me, Betty. This has nothing to do with making you look pretty because you look bad or anything, this is making you see that you ARE pretty."

"Really?"

"Yes, trust me, when you feel good, you look good and when you look good, you feel good. It's a cycle. With that you'll be confident in yourself. I just want to bring that out in you. So, get in there and try on those dresses that I picked out for you." Betty went into the fitting room sort of understanding what Alexis was trying to say. She knew what she meant despite how she tried to explain it. Betty tried on the first dress; it was knee-length, emerald green with black beaded straps and a matching black beaded belt that hung around her waist. Betty liked it. It was pretty and simple, not showing too much, but accenting her curves nicely. She walked out to show Alexis.

"Wow, well, you look at that. See what I mean, Betty. You have all the right stuff; you just need to show it off a little. You look very pretty."

"Thanks" Just as she was about to walk back in the fitting room, Alexis stopped her telling her that in order to look confident one had to walk with confidence. She showed her how to walk, back straight, chin up, and smile in check. Betty took the advice and tried on the other clothes.

* * *

Daniel fell to the floor catching his breath. "Man, you're fast DJ." Daniel said after racing DJ across the park. Daniel asked DJ what he thought Alexis and Betty were doing. He just shrugged and challenged him to a race. Now, they were lying on the grass taking a break from all the running around.

"Ey Daniel, you like Bet-ty, non?" he asked randomly. Daniel looked to him. "What makes you say that?" he asked although it wasn't really that hard to tell, he thought to himself. DJ shook his head. "Sérieusement?" he chuckled and then said "I see how you look at Betty"

"That obvious, huh?" Daniel said with a laugh. "Oui. I have les photos to prove it" he said with a grin. Daniel laughed. "I guess, I'm busted"

"Oui, very much...busted" he laughed. Daniel laughed. "Oui, J'aime Betty, but elle est mon ami"

"So?" DJ said not getting it. Daniel laughed "Je ne sais pas' there was a silence for a few moments. "Think she likes me?" he asked wonderingly. DJ sat up and looked at him. "Oui. I have photos to prove that, aussi"

Daniel laughed "You should be a detective" he said looking at DJ and sitting up. "Non, je veux etre un photographer"

"Good. You're good at that" he patted him on the back shooting up. "I'll race you" Just as Daniel said that DJ got up and started running. "Hey!" Daniel ran faster. "Cheater" While they were out playing around, Betty finished trying on the clothes while Alexis went to talk to the manager. Betty was sitting in a chair waiting for her to come back. She hated that Alexis was buying everything. There was no arguing with a Meade. They were just as stubborn as she was. Alexis' phone beeped. Betty didn't touch her phone but was curious. She leaned over to see if there was a name displayed. When she saw the name she looked confused for a moment. Becks? She wasn't sure what to think. She just sat back and waited for Alexis to come back.

When Alexis came back there was another woman accompanying her with a huge red bag to put all the clothes in. It was three dresses and jeans and nice top, but was too much for Betty's liking. She felt bad, but it was pretty much out of the question to argue. When Alexis picked up her phone, Betty watched her intently trying to read her reactions. When she smiled that smile that she's noticed a lot, a light bulb went off in her head. Once the other woman left, Betty stood up and looked at Alexis.

"So, Becks is who you've been sneaking around with?" Betty asked surprised. Alexis looked at her in surprise, but then nodded in acknowledgement. "Daniel's Becks?" Betty said looking at her in complete shock. "He's not Daniel's Becks"

"He's the same Becks that has been friends with him since he was kid?"

"Yes"

"That's Daniel's Becks. So, what are you two...uh...going out?" she asked unsure of how to ask that. Alexis just nodded. "Well" Betty looked at her in a mild form of shock.

"Betty, please. You have to keep this a secret."

"What? Why?"

"Did you see his outburst today? Now, think about what will happen if he found out about me and Becks."

"But Alexis, if you and Becks are happy together, don't you think Daniel would be happy for you? I don't think he would really be as bad as you think. I'm sure he'll be shocked at first, especially since you all grew up together, but I think he'll come around." Betty said reassuringly.

"I don't know, Betty. I just. I can't tell him yet."

"Ok. Well, whatever you think is right."

"So, you won't tell him?" she asked looking at her eyes. "It's not my business to tell. I think you have to tell him. As much as I tell Daniel pretty much everything, this is something that is between you two."

"Thanks Betty. You're a good friend"

Betty just smiled. "I just hope Daniel doesn't get hurt by this" Betty said knowing how secrets always manage to cause more problems. "I promise I'll tell him when it feels right" she said looking at Betty. "Okay."

Alexis and Betty finished their shopping and headed back to Betty's to get her contacts, dropping off the things they bought her and went to the apartment to get everything ready for Daniel's surprise birthday dinner.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. I like the next chapter more. lol :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Paint My World With You**

_Wow, this chapter it really long! I'm so glad I split it up from the previous one! sheesh! lol :P Hope you enjoy it! :) hehe_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

DJ and Daniel were playing catch, it was past sunset when DJ realized the time and needed to get Daniel back to his hotel to get changed and looking nice for his surprise without spilling the secret. Daniel found it suspicious and wondered why he would have to go change, although he had to admit, he was all sweaty from all the running around, so that wasn't such a bad idea. So they went back to his place and he took a shower and changed into something a little nicer. After Daniel asking repeatedly about what was going on, DJ caved and told Daniel that they were planning a surprise for him. Daniel was confused at first wondering why they would plan a surprise, but then realized it was for his birthday. They didn't forget. How could he think that Betty forgot? He realized that Betty was probably trying to tell him when he acted so rude to Alexis. He was a complete jerk to Alexis when all they were doing was planning him something. He knew he was going to have to really apologize for being such a douche. When he got ready they made their way to the apartment. Daniel was excited to see what they planned.

Betty was in the bathroom putting in the contacts Hilda packed for her. Betty looked at her watch noticing the time. She smiled; she couldn't wait to see Daniel. She wasn't nervous to be around Daniel anymore, in fact, she couldn't wait to be near him. She actually got excited when she saw him, and when she stood close to him, or when he smiled at her. Betty looked in the mirror thinking she looked so different. She had to smile to reassure herself that it was actually her she was looking at. She had to admit she loved how her hair flowed in back in smooth waves. The contacts were somewhat strange to get used to but it was kind of cool to see without glasses. And the dress Alexis got her was simply gorgeous. She loved it. She didn't mind so much that Alexis wanted to spruce her up a little. She wanted Daniel to look at her differently other than being his cute dorky assistant. She wanted him to see her as confident and beautiful, which Alexis convinced her of. She walked out to help finish decorating the room.

"Woa-ho! Look at you" Alexis said admiringly. "You look great, Betty. See, I told you. Speaking as a former guy, you're smokin' hot. Any guy who sees you will be drooling." Betty giggled. "Heck you saw all those guys checking you out when we went to pick up the cake"

Betty blushed. She did notice them, but pretended she didn't. She felt her cheeks warm up. "So, Daniel and DJ should be here soon, right?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, they'll be here in about 10 or 15 minutes." "Okay" They finished the last bit of decorations and set up the table with the dinner and few presents they got him. She also had her own present for him, too.

* * *

When Daniel and DJ got to the door, Daniel was practically jumping from excitement. DJ was laughing at him telling him to keep it a secret that he knew. He tried to contain himself. They walked in, Daniel knew he should probably knock, but he didn't want to.

When they walked in and came across Betty fixing the presents, Daniel's jaw dropped. She looked so undoubtedly pretty and so stunning, he wasn't sure what to do or say at the moment. "Daniel. Betty, c'est très jolie, non?" he whispered looking up at Daniel.

"Oui, DJ. Très jolie. Woww" he said almost out of breath. He was completely blown away by how stunning she looked. How was he going to get through tonight, he wasn't sure. He couldn't quite take his eyes off her. Red was a fabulous color on her, and it wasn't just red it was this deep wine red. It had silver sequins along the bust. It was so simple that it was perfectly beautiful. He smiled looking at her wondering how she could possibly hide all that beauty. When she looked up and saw him, her eyes lit up. "Daniel!" she said happily. He smiled brightly. She realized that he saw everything. "Oh, uh...Surprise!" Betty said with a smirk. Alexis walked out of the room noticing him. "Great job, you dork, you couldn't knock on the door." Alexis said looking at him "You ruined the surprise" she said walking up to him and slapping his head. "Hey!" he looked at her. "Happy birthday" she said with a grin. "Thanks. Listen, I'm sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it" She interrupted. Daniel smiled and hugged her. "Thanks"

Betty walked over "happy birthday!" she said cheerily. "Thank you, Betty. You look so beautiful" he said looking at her. She smiled. "Thank you"

"Is Betty my present?" he asked noticing the bow on the top of her head. Betty eyes went wide; she blushed, while Alexis laughed. "You wish, Romeo" Alexis said patting him on the back making Daniel laugh. He really did wish so, he thought to himself. Alexis took the bow from her head and held it out to her. She laughed, sure that her face was turning red. Daniel smiled. "Wow, you guys did all of this?" he asked noticing the living room so elaborately decorated with streamers and birthday banners, and the table set up with food and presents. "Yes, now you see why we didn't want you around all day." Alexis said looking at him. "Ya, thanks" he smirked.

"Let's have dinner" Alexis said gesturing to the table. "Great, we're starving, right DJ?"

"Oui, j'ai faim." He walked over to the table. "Uh, DJ, go wash up first" Alexis said noticing his dirty hands. "Okay" he said and went to the bathroom. "You two have a seat. I'll be right back" Alexis said and went into the kitchen to give them some time alone for a few seconds. She wanted to laugh noticing how Daniel was looking at her. Daniel sat across from Betty, mostly so he could see her. "Betty, you look amazing." He said not knowing how to say how really wonderful she looked.

Betty blushed "Thanks"

"Wow, so uh...are you sure you're not my present?" he teased. Betty blushed more. "I guess you'll have to find out" she teased back. Daniel's eyes lit up.

DJ and Alexis walked back in. "Alright, let's eat" Alexis said taking a seat. Daniel just looked at Betty for a minute. After a few moments, he realized he was staring at her. Betty blushed noticing that he was watching her.

They all started eating the very nice dinner they ordered. During dinner they just talked about how they were surprising Daniel. Daniel stole glances at Betty a lot. He tried not to keep his gaze directed at her because he was sure he would have stared at her. She just looked so gorgeous. He couldn't get over how great she looked. When he did watch her, his gaze went to her mouth a couple of times. He wanted to kiss her so bad. The few times she did catch him looking at her, she smiled at him and then looked down blushing.

Once they all finished dinner, they brought out the cake lighting up the candles. Betty went to shut the lights. "Yay! Happy birthday!" She said excitedly jumping up. Daniel laughed. They sang happy birthday in English, DJ sang in French and Betty added a little Spanish. Daniel blew out the candles, coming to find that they were trick candles so whenever he would blow them out they would start up again. Betty and DJ were laughing at him hysterically, clutching their sides from all the laughter and him trying to blow them out. "I give up!" he said. "No, you have to blow them out" Betty said giggling. "How?"

"Just keep trying" she giggled again. He blew some more and finally blew them out. "Yayyy!" Betty and DJ cheered happily. Daniel laughed.

"Hey, so it's a French tradition to kiss the birthday boy" Alexis said with a playful grin. Daniel just looked at her. Alexis came next to him and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, Danny" she slapped his back. Alexis looked to Betty. Daniel looked from Alexis to Betty. Betty smiled looking at him. Alexis sat him in a chair.

Betty walked over to Daniel. Any excuse to kiss Daniel was fine with her. In fact, she was kind of glad that everyone was making excuses for her or him to kiss each other, because that just meant she didn't have to initiate it and make it awkward. With it being a request, how could she refuse? She smiled and leaned next him bending a little. Her body so close to his was setting him on fire. He could feel her warmth next to his face. She brought a hand on the other side of his face and placed a somewhat slow kiss on his cheek. She just wanted the kiss to last as long as possible. He smelled so wonderfully handsome.

Betty was torturing him right about now, he was sure of it. God, he felt his body burn up. How could a kiss on the cheek be so hot? "Happy birthday" she whispered next to his ear. Daniel blinked hard. If Alexis and DJ weren't around he was sure he would have either passed out from her touch or grabbed her face kissing that hot mouth of hers. He looked at her as she slipped her hand off his face so softly and somewhat slowly; it was almost seductive. She moved away standing up straight. "Thanks" he said quietly wondering how he was able to speak at the moment. Betty smiled.

"Yayyy!" Alexis and DJ cheered. "Now, you have to feed all of us some cake." Alexis said knowing that Betty was slowly getting to Daniel. She didn't have a doubt that things between them would heat up sooner than later.

"What?" he asked confused. "Seriously, are these real traditions?" he asked in wonder, although he wasn't really complaining. "Yes, they are!" she said assuredly.

"Alright." He sighed and took a piece of cake and fed DJ, then Alexis, when he got to Betty, he forced his hand not to shake. When his hand came close to her mouth, she smiled looking at his eyes. He smiled and held the piece closer to her mouth. She closed her eyes and took the bite. At this point, Daniel really wasn't sure how he was standing. Everything she did right now was so sensual. He didn't know if he was imagining it all or if she was just really like that. He wanted to kiss that perfect red mouth of hers. She smiled opening her eyes. He noticed Alexis and DJ were looking at him with huge grins on their faces. He rolled his eyes. "So, uh...can we open presents?" he asked somewhat childishly.

"Yes!" Betty clapped excitedly. All of them laughed at her excitement. He wasn't able to grasp how she could be so damn hot and seductive one minute and then so cute and innocent the next. His sweet Betty was one gorgeous woman. They only had three presents for Daniel. There wasn't much you could buy a guy who was rich, but Betty thought they got him some nice things.

He opened the first gift; it was a purple bag and silver wrapping paper inside. He reached in and was surprised to see a black iPad. "Oh nice" he said looking at them. "Thanks."

Betty handed him the next present. It was a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with silver ribbons wrapped around. He smiled and unraveled the wrapping paper and opened the box to see a bottle of Armani Diamonds cologne and a nice grayish-blue shirt. "Wow, nice" he said looking up at Betty and Alexis. "Thanks" they both smiled. DJ handed Daniel a small gold box. He smiled and opened it to see a nice black leather wallet. "Thanks DJ" he hugged him thankfully. "These were great presents. Thank you. I'm really just happy that you guys remembered my birthday." He said with a smile. "Of course we remembered your birthday you goof" Alexis said pinching his arm. "Okay. No need to get violent" he said teasingly. They laughed. "Happy birthday" Betty said patting him on the back. "Thanks." He said taking in a breath.

A short while later Alexis stepped out saying she had to go run a last minute errand for work asking Daniel and Betty to stay for a little bit to watch DJ until she came back. Betty knew that she was meeting up with Becks. She wondered if Becks knew that Daniel was in Paris. She also wondered how they even got together. She found it sort of strange for them to hook up, but she was not going to judge. DJ went in his room to get ready for bed.

* * *

After Alexis left, Betty and Daniel were in the living room cleaning up. When Betty sat in the chair, DJ walked into the room in his pajamas and hugged Daniel, then quickly ran over to Betty and wrapped his arms around her placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Bet-ty"

Betty smiled. "Good night DJ, sweetie, sweet dreams." Daniel smiled watching them.

"Good night Daniel" he said and quickly went back into his room. Daniel looked to Betty smiling "DJ loves you, Betty"

"He loves you, too, Daniel. He was just telling me how happy he was because you are here"

Daniel smiled "I'm glad I'm here too"

Betty smiled. "So, Daniel?" Betty said getting up from the chair. "Yes?" he asked, his heart racing just her walking closer to him. "I believe I owe you something."

"What's that?" he asked curiously, loosening his tie a little. Was is it a little too hot in here or was it just Betty? "I owe you your birthday hug" she said smiling brightly and pulling him up from the couch. Daniel smiled when she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Happy birthday, Daniel"

"Thank you, Betty." he closed his eyes taking in the embrace. Betty had been waiting all day to hug him. She wished she could just keep him forever. Daniel felt his heart race again. Betty smelled so nice. Her scent was just as intoxicating as she looked right now. Betty shifted a little to his side. "Daniel, did you really think we forgot your birthday?" Betty said looking up at him her arms still around his waist.

"Well, ya, I did Betty." he said sadly but not really that upset since Betty was still hugging him somewhat. He had his arm around her back. She looked up at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I felt so bad about pretending I didn't remember. I probably shouldn't point fingers, but it was part of Alexis' surprise." They both laughed. "Oh, you should definitely point fingers" he said jokingly. Betty giggled.

"I could never forget your birthday." She said looking up at him.

Daniel took her arm and pulled her in front of him hugging her again. "Thank you, Betty." Betty felt butterflies galore. He smelled so wonderful. She didn't want to let go of him. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "So, I have a present for you" she said excitedly.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yep!" she took his hand and sat him on the couch next to her, her legs folded underneath her. She grabbed a bag that was behind a pillow in the couch.

"What? That was there the whole time?" Daniel said surprised.

Betty giggled. "Yes" She handed him the small blue bag with a black swirled design and a silver bow placed on it. "Thanks" he took it smiling. Betty was anxious, fiddling with the silver charm bracelet Alexis bought her. Daniel could tell she was anxious; he smiled and reached into the bag to pull out a small black box. He looked at it, although the box was not small enough to even joke that way, he couldn't help it. "Are you proposing to me?" he asked teasingly looking at her. Betty blushed "No, Daniel" She giggled slapping his arm playfully. He laughed and opened it to see a really fancy silver pocket watch with an elaborate grid-like design on the face. Betty smiled when his eyes lit up. He opened the watch to see a picture of him, Alexis and DJ on the inside cap cover. The watch itself had gold and silver wheels in the back of the time piece. It was definitely a high-quality watch. He looked up at Betty. "Wow, this is really nice, Betty. Thank you"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah" he said somewhat distantly. "Do you not like it?" she asked in worry. "No, are you kidding? I love it. It's beautiful. I've never seen a pocket watch that looks so awesome like this, but..."

Betty smiled already knowing what he was thinking. He looked down at the watch opening it again. "This is a great picture, but...you're not in it" She smiled taking his hand in hers. He looked at her. "Daniel" she took the watch in her hand and clicked the inner rim where the picture was and it clicked open. Daniel's eyes lit up. She handed it back to him. He smiled seeing one of the many pictures DJ took of them, specifically one of them smiling with the sparkling Eiffel tower in the background. He looked back at her with a huge smile. He just laughed feeling like a dork. Betty smiled. "You're lucky I know you so well."

He smiled. "I'm glad you know me so well"

"Well, you are my best friend"

"Right. We're friends." He said plainly.

"I'd like to think so, yes. Don't you?" she asked somewhat confused. "What? Yes! Of course, Betty! I just meant, I'm glad we're friends." He smiled.

"Oh. Me too" She smiled getting lost in his eyes. He stared at her for a moment thinking she looked so breath-taking. Daniel wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make love to her right now. "Um...uh..." he looked down at the watch again, his heart speeding up. He felt like a nervous wreck. He needed to get a handle on his rapidly heating up emotions. He just looked at the picture and smiled. Betty watched him intently wondering what was going through his mind. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Daniel looked up and she was somewhat startled by the blueness of his eyes suddenly meeting hers. He smiled. "Thank you, Betty" he hugged her to him. Betty smiled wrapping her arms around him. When he pulled away he kissed her cheek. Betty felt her cheeks warm up almost instantly. She blushed.

"You're welcome" seriously, anytime, she thought to herself. They both seemed to be staring at each other intently, their eyes locked on each other's. Betty felt butterflies again. She wasn't sure if it was suddenly hot in the apartment or if Daniel was just making her so hot. Daniel's heart was racing like a corvette. He took in a deep breath, when Alexis opened the door snapping them out of their rather intense staring contest. "Hey guys, thanks for staying a little while." She said walking in.

"Hey, uh, no problem" Daniel said closing the pocket watch to distract himself. "DJ already went to sleep" Betty said nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Nothing happened. Oh, but so much happened, she thought to herself.

"Alright" Alexis walked over setting her bag and jacket on the chair. "So, what are you two going on about?" she asked curiously. Daniel smiled and held up the watch "Betty got me a present"

Alexis smiled taking it from him to see and taking a seat. "Wow, sweet watch." She looked at Betty with a pleased smile. She opened the watch and saw the picture and smiled. "Nice" she closed it and handed it back to him.

Daniel smiled thinking that she didn't even know to click it to open it more. It was like it was his special secret. He smiled clasping it in his hand. Betty looked at his hand and smiled.

"So, I'm going to call it a night. I'm beat" Alexis said standing up. "You guys are welcome to stay a while or go back. Good night" she said and walked into her bedroom. "Thanks. Good night" they both said. "Maybe we should call it a night, too" Daniel said noticing how late it was. "Ok." She got up a little too quickly and felt dizzy. Daniel grabbed her arm "You ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yes, I just got up too fast. I'm fine"

"Okay. You sure?" he let go of her. "Yes." She smiled and picked up her bag. "Okay"

* * *

They both made their way back to the hotel to find out that they still didn't have another room available. When they got back to their room, Daniel was fuming. "I don't understand how a huge hotel, in Paris mind you, doesn't have one other room open."

"Daniel, it's fine, really." She said really not bothered by having to stay in his room again. In fact, she wanted to thank the hotel people. She loved being close to Daniel.

Daniel really didn't mind sharing a room with Betty other than the fact that she was so incredibly hot and gorgeous. He knew if he slept in the same bed as her he would not be able to control himself. "You can go get ready first, Betty" he said needing to calm his nerves a bit. "Oh. Okay" she said and got her clothes and going into the restroom.

About 15 minutes later, Betty walked out of the restroom in red silk pajamas, her still damp wavy hair along her left shoulder, and her lovely face. Daniel was surprised he wasn't hyperventilating right about now. God, she was so unbelievably sexy and she didn't even know it. She wasn't even dressed provocatively. It was just a shirt and well, short shorts, but the red against her skin and her cuteness just made her look so hot. She walked over to her phone, mostly trying to distract herself from how Daniel was looking at her. Apparently the cold shower didn't really do much, because she felt warm again. "You can go in now" she said plainly, although her heart was beating like a drum.

"Okay" he got up and made his way in to the restroom closing the door and leaning against it letting out a deep breath. He definitely needed a cold shower right about now. Betty got in the bed thinking this makeover thing really got Daniel all flustered. She kind of loved it. It made her feel more confident. She definitely owed Alexis a big thank you. She realized she owed a lot of people a big thank you. She also came to find, especially after tonight, that her feelings for Daniel were a lot deeper than a crush. She wondered if Daniel felt the same way.

Daniel came back out about half an hour later, mostly because he was buying some time. He felt like an idiot. When he walked out Betty was already asleep under the covers. He smiled thinking she looked so sweet. He found it strange that his cute, sweet Betty that he cared so much about was also so incredibly hot and very beautiful. He got a bunch of pillows and one of the covers and made a space on the floor. There was no way he was sleeping in the same bed as her right now. How would he be able to stop himself from kissing every inch of her when she was so gorgeous? He turned the light off and went to sleep...well, tried to the best he could.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! Things are heating up for them! lol :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Paint My World With You**

_hi! Thanks so much for your reviews! they were fun! :) hehe so...these two are going to have an interesting morning! ;) hehe_**  
**

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Daniel was starting to wake up when he noticed an arm around him and felt said arm moving its way across his chest. In a matter of a few seconds he felt sweet kisses along his neck. "Mmm, good morning, Daniel." Betty mumbled as she placed another kiss on his cheek. "Betty..." he turned his face to see her beautiful face. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming right now. He kissed her lips and grabbed her around her waist rolling her on top of him making her giggle in the process. He kissed her face.

Betty's eyes got big in surprise when she felt her body being pulled onto Daniel's body, and when Daniel started kissing her neck she realized that he was still asleep. She chuckled and smiled "Well, good morning to you, too" she said loudly enough for him to hear. Daniel's eyes opened and when he saw her his eyes went wide "Betty! What the? What are you? Were you sleeping next to me the whole night? When did you? How did you?" He asked in confusion with Betty lying on top of him, his hands around her slightly exposed midsection, and damn, her body was so soft. Betty felt butterflies from his warm touch. His hands set her body ablaze from the warmth she felt.

Shit, Betty was right on top of him and his hands were on her. He quickly removed his hands from around her waist. Betty giggled. "After you fell asleep I came and slept next to you. I didn't think it was fair that I got the bed and you got the floor so I thought it'd only be fair if I slept on the floor too."

The only thing Daniel could think about at the moment was her gorgeous full lips that he was dying to kiss and her body, oh God and that body, on top of him. He needed her to get off quick. "Umm...uh...maybe you should uh...get off me, Betty" he said nervously. A grin came to her face. "You're not afraid of me Daniel, are you?" she asked with a glimmer of surprise and satisfaction in her eyes. "What? No, what? Betty, what?" he said stupidly. Betty giggled and kissed his cheek. She looked at his eyes "Happy birthday" she smiled and quickly got off him and pulled him up as if nothing happened as she walked to her suitcase. "Oh, and don't worry, Daniel. I'm not going to attack you or anything" she said as she got to her suitcase pulling out her clothes. Daniel could see that she was smiling. She looked back at him before going into the bathroom. "Although, I'm definitely NOT tired, Daniel" she shot him a flirting grin and walked into the bathroom leaving a very stunned and shocked Daniel staring at the door in disbelief. It took him a moment of realization. Woah, did Betty just come on to him? Jesus, when did she get so incredibly hot? Daniel felt his body burn up. He didn't really know how to react to what just happened.

As soon as Betty walked in the door she automatically berated herself for being so bold with him. God, what was wrong with her? She didn't know what to do with herself. Once Betty got dressed and calmed herself, she walked out to see Daniel without his shirt on uncovering his very wonderfully toned chest and oh crap, Betty went into panic mode. Oh God, did Daniel take her flirting too seriously. Now she was probably going to be ravished by Daniel Meade. Oh God. Betty panicked. "Oh God Daniel, listen uh what I said, I really uh didn't mean it. Oh, God!" She knew her face was turning red "I just uh...oh crap"

Daniel looked at her confused for a moment wondering what she was rambling on about, when he realized what she might have thought with his current dress situation. "Oh uh no Betty, I was uh, just getting dressed that's all" Well, that was a complete lie. He took his shirt off because Betty made him so darn hot because well...she was so darn hot! He just wanted to cover her body in hot kisses and take her now. Betty felt like a complete idiot. "Oh God, can we uh pretend this all never happened?" she said completely mortified. Daniel smirked at how embarrassed she looked. "Daniel! This is not funny! This is totally humiliating" she said embarrassed.

"Betty, it's fine, seriously. I think that makeover just unleashed your confident side"

Betty looked at him her eyes slightly big. "We can uh pretend this never happened. Your secret's safe with me" he smirked playfully. Betty looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "What secret?" She asked confused.

"Well, that you have this whole other side to you. Confidence suits you Betty Suarez. It's pretty refreshing."

"What? Um...okay" She blushed a little. "Can we um...maybe get ready and go?" she looked at him shyly.

Daniel smiled. "Ya, just give me a few minutes. He picked out some clothes and brushed by her. He took two steps back and stood next to her, his left shoulder against hers. "Best. Birthday. Ever." He said and walked into the bathroom. A smile and blush made its way to her face. She bit her lip and looked in the direction of Daniel. She felt butterflies like crazy. She sighed and fell on the bed. She felt like such a teenage girl. She felt her cheeks warm up. She closed her eyes just taking in that moment.

When Daniel walked out to see her on the bed, he smiled and walked over. He leaned over looking at her face. "Betty" he said quietly. Betty felt her heart race. His voice was so...his voice gave her tingles. She smiled and opened her eyes to see his mind-blowingly gorgeous blue eyes looking at her, and that smile, if she could turn into a puddle right now she was sure she would have. "Hi" she said trying to catch her breath, from what she didn't know. He smiled, that charming Daniel Meade smile. "Hey" he said holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took it. He pulled her up close on purpose "Next time you might not be so lucky when you tease me like that, Betty" he said close to her ear. Betty had closed her eyes as soon as she heard his voice. She felt like she was in a daze. She opened her eyes. He moved back and looked her in the eyes "got it, Suarez?" he said with a smirk.

Betty nodded unable to speak. "Well, let's go!" he said turning to walk out. If she was going to tease him, he was going to tease her a little. She let out a breath and followed him unsure of how she was walking.

On the way to Alexis and DJ's Daniel got a birthday call from his mom. It was 9am Paris time. He wondered what his mom was doing up in the middle of the night. "Daniel, Happy birthday son"

"Thanks mom. What are you doing calling me at this time? Isn't it like 3 in the morning or something there?" he asked curiously. "Yes, I'm actually boarding a flight to Paris."

"What? Why? I mean, that's nice, mom" he said. "Well, thank you dear, it's nice to know you want me there" she teased. "Mom, come on. What are you coming to Paris for? What about MODE?" he asked in a slight panic. "Okay, I'm actually going to London to check in on MODE UK. It seems as though they are having financial problems. I figured once I check it out I can come to Paris for a while and say hi"

"Mom, what's going on at MODE UK? Maybe me or Alexis can take care of it? I think at least one Meade should stay back in New York, don't you think? What if Wilhelmina magically takes over the company? Listen, send over the details and maybe Betty and I can go to London on the way back home and check up on it."

Claire instantly smiled. "So, how are things going with you and Betty?" she asked pryingly. "They're good. We're having a nice break." He said not wanting to tell his mom anything, because then she'll just push him or jump to conclusions. "Betty's having a lot of fun. And Alexis, DJ and Betty planned a surprise dinner for my birthday, so it's nice."

"Alright dear, well, have fun. I'll send you an email with all the details about MODE UK."

"Okay, good. I just don't trust Wilhelmina to be in charge while no Meade is present."

"Yes, you're right. Okay then, say hi to Betty and everyone."

"Thanks, bye mom. Oh Betty says hi and thank you for the tickets." Daniel said laughing. Claire could hear Betty's giggling on the other end. She smiled. "Anytime. Good bye, son" She said happily and hung up.

Daniel put his phone in his pocket and looked to Betty. "Looks like we might have to go to London after Paris."

"Wow, London?" Betty's eyes lit up. "That's cool. But there are problems at MODE UK?" she asked.

"Yes, my mom said she was going to send me the details. Aren't you lucky? Getting to travel across Europe" he said with a smirk. Betty smiled. "It's really cool!" she giggled. Daniel laughed.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked curiously. "We are renting a car for the day and going to Paris Disney" he said anticipating her reaction. Betty's eyes went wide with total brightness." Oh my God! DISNEY? Oh yayyy! Oh my God, Daniel! That is so awesome!" she said excitedly jumping and clapping in her seat. Daniel laughed. "I knew you would like that" he said with a grin. "Are you kidding? I love Disney! I've never been to Disney before. Oh, this is so cool! Is DJ coming with us?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, definitely."

"Oh yay!" she slapped Daniel's arm and then hugged him. Daniel laughed. They whole way to the apartment Betty was shaking her knees in excitement. He smiled looking at her. Today was going to be a good day, he thought to himself.

* * *

hahhahaa how can Betty be in Paris with a Disney there without her going to it? hahaha :P Hope you enjoyed it! :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! Just letting you know this story is not over yet. Still more to come! Some of you thought the last chapter was the end. That's not a very good way to end a story. lol I will make sure to specify when I am on the last chapter. You will know! :) _

_Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long. I had to do a bit of research since I'd never been to Paris Disney, so ya...this chapter took me forever to write. Hope you like it! _

_Thanks again for reading! :)_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When they made it to the apartment Betty practically jumped out. Daniel caught her hand "Betty, why are you in such a rush?"

She stopped and looked at him as they got to the building door. "Are you kidding? We're going to Disney!" Betty said happily. She took his hand again and ran up the stairs. That is the fastest Daniel had ever seen Betty run up stairs willingly. He laughed at her excitement. Now he realized how crazy he must have been when they came the first day to Paris. When DJ opened the door Betty squealed in excitement. "DJ, guess what?"

"Ey Bet-ty" he laughed "What?" he looked at her amused.

"We're going to Disney!" She said excitedly. "Oui?" his eyes lit up. "I only went when I was too small." He added.

"Yay! Can we go now, Daniel?" she asked spinning around to look at him. Daniel laughed. "Sure. Is Alexis coming, DJ?" Just as he asked Alexis walked up. "You're going to Disney?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm taking DJ and Betty. I wasn't sure if you were able to go."

"I'm afraid not. I really want to. I have to work today. Darn, I really want to go with you guys. But it seems that there are some issues with the finances at MODE."

"What? That's weird. Mom just called me on the way here saying there are financial issues at MODE UK. That's strange. She said she was going to email me the details. She was actually about to make a trip to London to sort it out, but I told her Betty and I will go to London and check it out. Let me know what you find out about MODE Paris, okay?" he said suspiciously. "Yes, absolutely. That is weird."

"And actually, maybe call mom and tell her to check things with MODE back home" Daniel added suspiciously. He really hoped it wasn't bad, but he couldn't help but think something was up.

"Okay, so I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this. You three have fun though. Next time you come to Paris, we are all going for sure. I've wanted to go since I came here, but have been so busy settling in and stuff."

"Will do, sis. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." She smiled and hugged DJ "Have fun kiddo, alright? And take lots of pictures."

"Certainement!" he said smiling. "Bye Daniel. Betty."

"Bye. Sorry you can't come." Betty hugged Alexis. Alexis smiled. "That's ok. You and I are going to have to do something together soon."

Betty smiled. "Okay"

They all said their byes and were on their way to Disney!

When they got to the park entrance, Betty's eyes lit up when she saw the sign saying Disneyland. Daniel smiled.

"I can't believe I'm at Disney. This is so cool." She said happily. DJ laughed "Ey Bet-ty, I'll take lots of pictures for you" he said happily.

Betty looked back at him "Aww, thank you DJ."

"No problem. J'aime Disney, aussi." He was clearly just as excited as Betty was. In fact, Daniel was really excited himself. He'd never been to Disney before and he knew he was going to enjoy it more because he was with Betty and DJ. He felt like a kid himself as they went through the gate.

"Oh yay, yay, yay!" Betty cheered. They all laughed, including Betty at her excitement.

As they got their tickets and walked in Betty was in awe that she was actually in Disney and how amazing it looked. It just felt magical, let alone looked magical. Daniel smiled watching how her eyes would light up. He laughed a couple of times when she hugged DJ out of sheer delight.

"Oh my God! That is so pretty!" Betty said once she saw the grand pinkish building they were walking towards coming to find out that it was a hotel. It looked like a palace from its Victorian style architecture with its octagonal roofs and wraparound porches. There was a mickey clock placed in the center. DJ took some pictures of the building thinking it wasn't possible to take enough pictures. He took one of Betty and Daniel in front of it and then found someone to take one of all of them.

They walked through oohing and aweing at how spectacular the inside was. It really was like a palace. It seemed like they were in a fairytale, which probably wouldn't by that crazy to think since they were at Disney.

They walked through the hotel completely mesmerized by how elaborate it was. Not too long after walking out of the hotel they were in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle. "Oh how beautiful!" Betty's eyes lit up. In fact all of their eyes lit up. Daniel thought it looked so awesome. He had a difficult time taking his eyes off Betty though. As much as he tried to look at everything, he found that he enjoyed seeing Betty's reaction more than whatever it is that they were looking at.

Betty saw a little girl with her dad dressed up in a blue princess dress. Betty smiled. "Aww...I wish I was a little girl so I could wear a princess dress" she said with a shine in her eyes. Daniel smiled thinking she already was a princess. She didn't need a dress.

"Betty, tu es une princesse" DJ said looking at her. "Awww" she hugged DJ tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she hugged him again. Daniel smiled wondering how DJ basically said what he thought. "I'd have to agree with that, Betty" Betty smiled looking to him. "Thank you."

"And I have two such sweet princes for friends to thank for being so kind." She kissed DJ on his cheek and then walked over to Daniel reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you" she said right before she moved away. Daniel felt his cheek warm up. He didn't know if his face turned red. She smiled.

They walked into Le Tanière du Dragon (Dragon Cavern). When they walked in they were in awe of how realistic it looked with its craggy rocks and dripping water. As they made their way into the 'lair' of the dragon they could hear the grumbling and echoes of the dragons. The darkness made it more exciting. When they got inside, Betty was startled by the sudden very loud sound of the dragon, so she ended up jumping back slightly. Daniel was behind her his hands holding her arms steadying her back. He stepped beside her looking to her and leaning close enough to her to make her body tingle from the warmth she felt.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you princess" he said with a grin pulling her closer to him by her waist so she was standing right next to him, their arms brushing. He looked ahead again. Betty glanced up at him and smiled blushing. She felt intoxicated by him. Everything he did just made her feel tingly.

"This place is so cool" Daniel said in fascination as they continued through the cavern really blown away by the effects and colors. It felt like they were really in a dragon cave. He thought it was even cool how steam was coming out of the dragon's nostrils and the darkness and water around. They all talked about how cool the dragons looked.

* * *

They were now in the Discovery Island section of the park having a ton of fun at the Buzz Light-year Laser Blast ride; DJ and Betty were in one Space Cruiser and Daniel in another shooting evil emperor Zurg and his army.

When they got off DJ and Betty slapped their hands because they ended up getting more points than Daniel. "Ha-ha, we won!" Betty said mockingly. "Well, ya. There were the two of you. And I was stuck with some kid that couldn't aim to save his life. It was embarrassing. That's not fair!"

"Daniel, we kicked your butt" DJ said laughing. Betty giggled hysterically. Daniel rolled his eyes and pushed DJ a little. Betty giggled some more. "shut-up, miss Space Ranger" he said slapping her playfully across her hip. She squealed and slapped him on his thigh, her eyes getting bright in amusement. He laughed slapping her shoulder, with her slapping him on his chest. DJ at this point was laughing at them hysterically. "Alright, alright" Daniel said capturing her hand. She giggled and released her hand from his. He smiled shaking his head. They continued through and took pictures with Buzz Light-year.

They went on Space Mountain next. "Oh, how awesome!" Betty said excitedly jumping up with DJ. Daniel laughed wondering if she would faint from all of the excitement eventually. Her excitement just made his heart race. He couldn't even imagine how she was feeling inside.

"I love Space Mountain!" She said animatedly.

"How? You haven't even been on it yet?" he laughed.

"Yes, but it looks so cool, so I know I'll love it!" she said laughing at herself. Daniel laughed "Okay. It does look awesome, though."

After getting off, they were all pumped with energy. The canon launch was Betty's favorite part of the coaster.

"That was really cool" Daniel said admittedly. Betty nodded in acknowledge. "Oui, très sensationnel. DJ added.

* * *

After taking a break, Betty had called back home ending up talking to Justin and telling him she was at Disney in Paris. He squealed in happiness when she told him. Then she talked to her Papi for a few minutes. She wished they could be here with her. She bought them some things from the gift-shop. She was now wearing a fitted T-shirt with cool classic Mickey Mouse designs on it and her Mickey ears.

When they were in the gift shop they fooled around trying on the different hats and taking goofy pictures together. They got pictures with Mickey, Goofy, and Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. They all had a sword fight with pirate hats when they got to The Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Daniel got a pirate hat and DJ was wearing a Goofy hat.

They went on some more cool rides at Adventureland themed around pirates and Indiana Jones. That was Daniel's favorite ride where he felt like he was Indiana Jones. The 'expedition vehicle' climbed into this rickety chain lift to the top of the excavation site and were suddenly hurled into a twisting, turning, plunging ride around the temple ruins.

Betty loved it, too, especially when they had to climb the impressive staircase to the temple entrance.

Daniel ended up buying a whip and Indiana Jones style hat which looked really good on him since he was wearing a white dress shirt and his dark jeans. Betty playfully teased him about how dorky he looked although secretly she thought he looked super-hot. She realized he had noticed her checking him out because he winked at her with a grin one time. She laughed, hoping her face didn't turn red.

As they were walking Betty and DJ saw Aladdin. She got so excited and wanted to get a picture with him. He ended up being this really gorgeous guy from Spain who moved with his 8-year old daughter and wife to work at Disney. Betty thought he made a perfect Aladdin. He had this dreamy smile and charming look in his eyes. When they took a picture together he had kissed her cheek. She blushed after looking at him. Daniel was not enjoying this one bit, and DJ had noticed Daniel tense. Aladdin was flirting with her and she was getting entranced by his 'magic' smiling and laughing. Daniel was extremely jealous at this point, and Betty could tell he was annoyed when he walked over to them while they were supposedly 'talking too long' interrupting them.

Betty was a little frustrated by being pulled away from Aladdin (whose name ended up being Joaquin) so rudely by Daniel. "Daniel? What is your problem? That was so rude of you" she said still frustrated.

"Well Betty, you're supposed to be with us, not magic-carpet boy with that stupid perfect smile." He said equally frustrated.

Betty giggled "Wow, are you jealous?" she giggled again.

Daniel narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Shut-up, Betty. You were flirting with him, when you should be with me and DJ."

She grinned widely clearly amused by Daniel's jealousness. "So what if I was, besides he's married Daniel. He was telling me about his daughter before you so rudely pulled me away."

She came closer to him and placed her hand on his chest "So, you were jealous, huh?" she said looking up at him through her long lashes, rather seductively bringing her other hand to join it's placement on his chest. Daniel's heart was racing with her so close, her gorgeous full lips teasing him. Daniel swallowed hard.

Betty smiled and patted his chest "good to know" she said flirtingly and started walking.

DJ walked up next to Daniel. "Wow, Betty c'est très sexy, non?" he said making Daniel look at him with wide eyes a little shocked that he said that. He laughed and nodded his head in agreement following Betty. Damn, she really was sexy, Daniel thought to himself. He loved this confident side to her.

* * *

They had gone to a couple of shows blown away by how spectacular they were.

They just got out of the spooky Phantom Manor, a rather dark ride (literally and figuratively) with its opening and closing doors, flickering lights, stretching walls and eerie atmosphere. It was sunset now so it was even darker than if they had gone earlier.

Betty was intrigued by the story of it: a legend that tells of a beautiful young woman, named Melanie Ravenswood, who lived in the manor with her father for many years.

When her father heard of her engagement to a miner from Big Thunder he was enraged to hear of the fiancé's plans to take his daughter away from Thunder Mesa.

The wedding day arrived and her fiancé didn't show up. Ever since that day, Melanie had wandered the hallways and rooms of the manor waiting for her fiancé to arrive.

She felt saddened by the story, but also found it sweet that she still waits for him.

When they left Fronteirland, DJ stated that his favorite ride ended up being Thunder Mountain with its wild runaway mine train that rode around a spectacular western landscape with dangerous drops and tunnels at top speeds. DJ knew to sit in the back of the coaster to get the top speed. They had so much fun, especially since all three of them absolutely loved rollercoasters. They would jump in anticipation when they came across another one.

* * *

Betty handed DJ and Daniel a one of the three printouts of the Mickey Photo booth they did before getting ready to leave.

Daniel held it and laughed looking at the pictures. They took a total of four pictures, Betty in between Daniel and DJ.

In the first picture they all wore Mickey Mouse ears. There were cool mickey designs on the borders and backgrounds.

The next one, Daniel wore his Indiana Jones hat, Betty wearing his pirate hat and DJ wearing his goofy hat. In that one Betty and Daniel were giving each other death glares because the story they made up for it was that Indiana Jones got to the treasure before Betty the Pirate and she was pissed because she'd been searching for it for days. Indiana Jones was equally pissed off because he hated Betty the Pirate for always trying to mess up his expeditions and excavations. DJ on the other hand was being...well, goofy, by holding up bunny ears behind them and making a goofy face looking at them.

The next one they smile normally and friendly, no hate in this picture. The final picture, just as the picture snapped Daniel and DJ each snuck in a kiss to her cheeks. When they saw the picture they all laughed because Betty's eyes were wide in surprise, a shocked smile on her face. She blushed feeling her cheeks warm up. She pinched DJ's cheek and slapped Daniel playfully on his arm.

They were now ready to leave. DJ and Betty were waiting for Daniel to drive up and pick them up. Betty held the pictures looking at them giggling at each one. When she looked at the last picture she smiled and put in her bag. She felt butterflies just from thinking about it. DJ wrapped his arm around Betty's waist. "Betty, I had a lot of fun" he said looking up at her. She brought her arm around him hugging him. "Me too" she said rubbing her hand on his arm warmly. DJ smiled.

A few minutes later Daniel drove up and they got in the car heading home from their fun-filled day at Disney.

* * *

**_AN: THANKSSS FOR READING! :) I have the next part done! so the more reviews the quicker I'll update. I know, I'm evil! Lol :P_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! okay so I'm not really evil! I just uploaded the next chapter! LOL I NEED REVIEWS! lol :P_

_Thanks again for reading! _

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

They were on their way driving back from Disney to drop DJ home. He was asleep in the back, and Betty was dozing off slowly as Daniel drove. The three of them had so much fun. He was so glad it was the three of them. Although, he did wish that Alexis could have come. It actually felt like DJ was his younger brother in a way. He loved that he could act so young with DJ and Betty and they didn't think he was immature. They were all just having fun and being kids. He smiled and glanced in the rear-view mirror seeing DJ passed out from all the excitement and running around.

Daniel was glad they left around sunset, so they didn't get back too late. He still really wanted to take Betty to dinner and to the Eiffel Tower. He really hoped she wouldn't be too tired. He glanced over at Betty. She looked so peaceful and her face clearly showing her exhaustion from all of the enjoyment. He smiled a little bigger seeing the Mickey-ears on her head. She looked so cute. He felt a warmth surge through his body. His heart felt complete just being with them. He owed it all to Betty. Well, if he really had to thank someone it would have to be his dad for even bringing Betty into his life and hiring her as his assistant to set him straight. That was probably the only thing that his father did that was good, although he probably never thought that his playboy son would come to fall in love with said assistant.

Daniel really hoped he could take her out tonight. He wanted to spend every possible minute with her. There was just something about being with her or around her, she just completed him. He knew his heart was experiencing things that he'd never felt with anyone else before. He thought he knew what love was before with Sofia and Renee, but he could see now, that they weren't even close to love. What he and Betty had that was real love. They cared about each other, didn't judge each other and just fit together. That was the biggest thing. He hadn't realized how much they just clicked together before. Well, he definitely knew how great a team they were, but there was just something more to it than that. It was an emotional and mental connection that he had with Betty.

Betty was his colorful paint. He thought about that painting and how Betty made that man smile and feel like his world was filled with light just because of her smile. Daniel had no doubt that Betty always did that for him. She was his light, and she filled his world with that light and that colorful bright nature of hers. Daniel smiled and glanced at her. A smile came to her face. Her eyes were still closed. He wondered what she was thinking. He glanced back at the road and then to her again noticing her eyes opening slowly.

"Daniel..." she said quietly. "Ya, Betty?" he glanced at her again. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, probably 10 more minutes and we'll get DJ home and get back."

"Okay" she said drowsily. She looked at him and smiled. He could see her smile from the corner of his eye. He smiled which made her smile a little brighter. He looked to her "What?" he asked with a shine in his eyes. "Oh. Nothing." She said simply, but still looking at him. He could see her from the corner of his eye. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked curiously.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and sat back. "Thanks for taking us to Disney today. It was so much fun." Daniel's heart was strumming like a guitar. He felt warm from her sweet gesture. He was sure his face was a little red and his smile was really big. He glanced at her with a smile. She smiled prettily. "Betty, thank you. For everything"

"What did I do?" she asked confused. "You exist. Plain and simple" he said with a glimmer in his eyes. She could see the shine in his eyes. They made it to the apartment, Daniel parking along the curb. Betty wanted to kiss him so bad. When he parked she leaned over and hugged him tightly just as he turned to look at her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Daniel." She said feeling like crying. She didn't realize how his words affected her. It was like what he said just hit her. Daniel smiled as he moved back.

"I'm going to go take DJ up. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked looking at DJ and back to him. "Nah, it's okay. Just sit tight." He got out and came around opening the door and picking DJ up. He was surprised how light DJ was. Betty watched him head up the stairs. She smiled. There was just something about seeing that caring side to Daniel that just made her melt. She had so much fun today with Daniel and DJ. She loved how they could all just be together and be themselves. She got out her phone and called Hilda. "Betty!" Hilda answered happily. "Hi Hilda!"

"Oh Betty, I miss you sis. How are things going over there? I heard from Justin that you went to Disney today?"

"Yes! Hilda, it was so much fun. We all had a great time. And things are...great...really great"

"Really?" she said interested. "Yes." Betty smiled brightly leaning into her seat.

"Care to elaborate on that missy?" she said with an amused tone. "I think you know."

"I know I know. I just want to hear you say it"

"Say what?"

"That you loooooveee him." Hilda teased laughing on the other end. "Hilda. I do. You're right, but Hilda."

"No buts Betty. You love that gorgeous man who would do anything for you and you know it!"

She laughed "Okay, okay" she responded admittedly.

"So...what? is he treating you nicely?" She asked curiously already knowing the answer. "Oh god, yes. He's beyond sweet. Every time I look at him I just want to kiss him like crazy."

"Oooo! Well, why don't you?"

Betty blushed like crazy even though she was on the phone. "Well, I sort of have, but only the cheek...several times. I just can't help it."

"Oo, Betty...you better tap his fine ahh" "Hilda!" Betty squealed cutting her off, her eyes getting big.

"What? Oh come on, Betty. Are you seriously telling me you don't want to?" she asked with a grin. Betty blushed again. "I...I..."

"See...girl, I say you ask him out and see what happens. He's clearly head over heels about you, Betty. You should have heard him when he was asking about you when you wouldn't answer his calls. He was freaking out ready to forget his plane and search for you."

Betty leaned back in her chair more sinking in. "I know, he told me."

"Well...so, what else has he done that's got you blushing like a teenager."

"Hilda!" Her eyes got big in shock "How do you KNOW THAT?"

"Oh please, Betty. You're my sister. I know you! I can just tell how you're going to react before I even say anything."

"Well, that's pretty weird, Hilda."

"No, it's not. You're my sister. And you're the same way with me, Betty. So, anyways...what's he been doing?"

Betty glanced to the side and noticed Daniel approaching the car. "Hilda, Daniel's back. Look, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Have fun, Betty! Oh yay! Say hi to Daniel and tell him if he behaves he'll get a nice reward." she said playfully.

"Hilda! Can you stop?" She laughed as Daniel got in the car. "Oh, whatever Betty."

"He's here, do you uh...want to say hi?" she asked although she realized all too late that that was probably the worst idea ever as she handed the phone to Daniel already. "DANIEL!" Hilda screamed making Daniel hold the phone away from his ear. Betty laughed. "Hilda, hey, how's it going?" he said as he buckled his seatbelt. "Good, good and yourself?" she said with a playful tone. "Everything's good. Thanks."

"Uh-huh" she responded happily. "Well, you have a GOOD NIGHT, Daniel." She said loudly again, but then whispered "You should ask Betty on a date" she said with a grin. Daniel smiled instantly and looked to Betty. Betty smiled when he looked to her. "Well, thanks for the suggestion, Hilda. I was actually already planning on doing that" he responded playfully. "Oooo!" she squealed. "Alright, byeee Daniel. Have fun!" Daniel smiled "Thanks"

She laughed and then whispered again "You just might get lucky tonight" she laughed again. Daniel's eyes lit up. He laughed glancing at Betty. Betty at this point was looking at him with her eyebrow raised and fidgeting in her seat wondering what Hilda was saying to him. "Oh, by the way, just tell Betty that I told you Justin was jumping around the house because Betty was going to Disney, because she's probably going to think I said something to you."

"Will do" he laughed. "She's next to you isn't she?" Hilda said knowingly. "Yes"

Hilda laughed "you play your cards right, Meade, and my sister will make you very happy"

"That sounds promising." He laughed "I plan on doing the same, Hilda" he said hoping she understood what he meant. "Oh, I know you will. Bye Daniel. Have fun and good luck!"

"Thank you. It was great talking to you, Hilda"

"Anytime. Bye, say bye to Betty and why don't you give her a hug for me, too" she said with a playful tone. Daniel laughed. "Okay. Bye!" Daniel ended the call and handed Betty her phone back. He was trying so hard not to grin wickedly. He wanted her all the more right now. Betty smiled somewhat hesitantly. "So, Hilda was telling me how excited Justin was that you were going to Disney today" he laughed "And she also told me how he went to MODE today and was complimented by Wilhelmina" although that part was his own fabrication, it seemed to work, because Betty automatically relaxed. He smiled looking at her. He couldn't help it; just knowing Betty was into him made his heart skip. "So...uh, ready to go?" he said looking at her. "Ya okay" she smiled and turned in her seat. Daniel smiled and started the car.

Daniel sped off eager to get back to the hotel so he could ask Betty out to dinner. He glanced at her and smiled. He noticed her look at him a couple of times with this almost amused pleased smile on her face. He wanted to kiss that face. "So, you had fun, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, oh it was so much fun, Daniel. I love that it was me, you and DJ. It felt like we were a family." she said somewhat shyly to admit that. Daniel's smile grew bigger. "That's because we are, Betty." He could see the smile and look of thanks on her face. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, Betty. I know I did." In a matter of minutes they made it to the hotel dropping the car off at valet and heading inside. When they went up to their room, Daniel was surprised to find an envelope with Mr. Meade written across it. He opened it and saw that it was a key card for Betty's room. He sighed. He didn't want Betty to be in a different room. He just liked her to be close to him.

"Hey, so uh...you got your own room" he said looking at her. "Oh" she said flatly. "Okay" she took it and stared at it for a minute. She didn't want another room. She wanted to stay in the same room as Daniel. "Thanks" she looked up at him with a small smile. He smiled despite that deflating news. "Hey Betty, I was wondering if you're maybe not too tired or anything if you would uh...want to go to dinner with me and I could take you to the Eiffel Tower?" he said with a smile. Betty smiled, butterflies going crazy inside.

"You mean, like a, like a date?" she asked her eyes shining with anticipation.

"I'd like it to be. Do you want it to be a date?" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh God Yes!" She said probably a little too enthusiastically. She really hoped she didn't sound desperate. She just wanted to be with Daniel so bad. That was desperate, wasn't it? She didn't care. Especially when she saw Daniel smile like he wanted to jump off a skyscraper. Daniel was trying to remain calm and not jump up from sheer joy and excitement. He loved how enthusiastic she was about going on a date with him. Now, he was sure that, not that he really doubted she was 'hot for him' just as much as he was hot for her.

"Great!" he said excitedly.

"Oh yay! So, what? We going now?"

"Well, I was thinking I'm going to take my clothes and leave to get changed and come back here to pick you up. You know, like a real date?" he said with a grin. Betty couldn't smack the smile off her face. "Okay!" she said happily. Daniel was ecstatic. Not only was Betty extremely thrilled to go on a date with him, but was smiling from ear to ear making Daniel unable to stop from smiling. He wanted to kiss her right now, but he was going to kiss her right, when he felt the 'date' was going smoothly enough and when he saw that Betty wouldn't hesitate. Although, it didn't really seem like she would be all that upset if he kissed her right now. He saw her mouth move. God, that unbelievably sexy mouth... Was she saying something right now?

"Daniel?"

"Huh?" he responded dumbly. "So, what time should I be ready?" she asked looking at his eyes. "Oh...uh..." he looked at his watch. "An hour good?" he asked. "Sure. Sounds good"

"Okay." He went over to his suit case whipping out a folded gym bag and putting some clothes in and that cologne Betty bought him. "Hey, Daniel, you could just take my key and go in there instead of...I don't really know where you were going to go, but..." she held out the card to him. "Okay, good idea. Thanks Betty. I'll see you soon" he smiled and hugged her warmly. "This hug is from Hilda, by the way" his voice gave Betty butterflies. She loved how great it felt to have Daniel's arms around her. Her heart was racing. She was going on a date with Daniel...in Paris. She felt like squealing like a teenage girl. "Thank you" she said and pulled away.

"Ok, I'll see you" he smiled taking the card and left. When he closed the door, he practically ran down the hall to her room to get ready.

* * *

_AN: hahahah :P I'll try and get the next part up as quick as I can. I have the second half of it done, but need to write the first half. I know that makes no sense. my brain is weird! LOL :P Reviewsss pleaseee! :P lol_


	13. Chapter 13

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! Glad you're enjoying it! :) Ok, so their date chapter was SO VERY LONG! it was 10 pages on Microsoft word! ya, that it just insane, so I split it into two parts! I've never written a chapter that long. Hope you like it! :) _

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Daniel quickly took a shower and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He felt like such a teenager right now, but he really didn't care. He was going on a date with Betty. He couldn't wait to finally kiss her. He knew he could probably kiss her at any time, but why not make the first kiss better. Now, he felt his face burn up just from thinking about kissing her hot lips. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face.

Daniel made his way to the lobby where there happened to be a small gift shop. He got Betty a flower. He didn't know why he got that particular one. The color of it just caught his eye. It was purple and had long thin petals, the center was blue, and had spots of yellowish-gold pollen. The green of the leaves just made the purple brighter. He twirled the stem in his hand admiring it. It reminded him of Betty. ...Colorful. ...Beautiful. ...Unique. He'd never seen a flower like that.

He made reservations for dinner on his way back up to Betty's room. Why did he tell her to be ready in an hour? That was too far away. He still had half an hour. He sighed when he got to their hallway. He walked the hallway a couple of times.

Betty on the other hand had already taken a shower and got dressed as fast as he left to go change. Who knew she would be going on a date with Daniel? She just thought she'd be more of a tag-along on this trip, but that was certainly not the case now. Or even when they got there. She sighed fixing her hair and putting in her contacts. She looked in the mirror taking a deep breath. "Yay!" she cheered and spun out of the bathroom. Now, she had to wait. She sighed and fell on the bed. She picked up her phone to buy some time. She called Hilda.

"Hellooo Betty" Hilda's voice answered playfully. Betty laughed "Hilda. What are you so cheery about?"

"Oh, I don't know..." she teased. "How are you, Betty?" she laughed. "I'm amazing. Daniel asked me out."

"Ahhh! He did! Yes, I knew he would! Oh great. You have fun girl. If anyone deserves it it's you."

"Thanks Hilda. So, how are things with you? I miss you."

"I miss you, Betty. You will not believe who I ran into today."

"Who?" Betty asked excitedly. "Bobby Telercio!" Hilda said excitedly.

"Bobby! Ahh! Oh my God! How is he?"

"Still gorgeous as ever. Oh Betty...I gotta tell you, when I saw him today I got butterflies all over again."

"Aww...Hilda. Well, did you talk to him?"

"Of course! Shoot! Waste an opportunity to talk to that fine ass."

Betty laughed. "Hilda. You're a mess."

"Oh shut-up, Betty. You know you had a crush on him."

"God, I know."

"You know, he still called you Chipmunk." Hilda laughed. "Oh God, are you serious?" Betty said embarrassed. "Yes, it's cute, Betty. Anyways, he and I are meeting up for lunch tomorrow"

"That's great, Hilda." There was a knock on the door. "Hilda, someone's at the door."

"Ooo, is it Daniel?"

"I don't think so. He said he wouldn't be here until another 20 minutes."

"Oh. Well, anyways, have fun, sis. Oo! I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, Hilda. Love you. Have fun with Bobby."

"Thanks. Good night!" Betty hung up the phone and quickly went to the door.

Betty was starting to open the door, when Daniel started speaking. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm early. I...whoa!" he stopped at the sight of Betty. She was breath-taking. She had on a lovely knee-length blue dress, blue and white beads trimming the edges of the top and bottom. It fit her perfectly. It accented her curves but flared out at the bottom. There was a slit on the left side, revealing just the right amount of skin to be seductive. God, she was so good at that and she didn't even know it. Her hair was...perfect. It was so silky and was in big waves. The sight of those eyes of hers and that smile he loved made him lose his breath and his heart speed up.

"God, are you_ trying_ to give me a heart attack?" he said with a smirk. Betty smiled bright. "You look _gorgeous_! Wowww..." he took her hand and spun her around once, loving how the dress spun with her. He smiled looking at her eyes. Betty bit her lip, a light blush coloring her face. Daniel smiled "You look wonderful"

"Thank you. You look really great, too" she knew that was an understatement. He was wearing that bluish-grey shirt she got him for his birthday and black pants and a black vest. The vest just made him look a million times more handsome. She leaned next to him, "actually, can I be honest?" He looked at her eyes. "Yes?"

"You look really super-duper handsome...and you smell really nice, too." She said blushing more. Daniel laughed. "Well, thank you, Betty. I dress to impress." he said with a grin. Betty laughed. "Well, I'd say you did a good job"

"So, think the shirt you got looks good on me?" he said teasingly. "Oh, it looks great" she laughed "especially with that vest. Very sexy" she said playfully her face a light shade of pink. Daniel's eyes got big in surprise. "Really? Well, that's good to know" he said mischievously. Betty giggled. She looked down biting her lip and back up to him her eyes looking at him in wonder. Daniel smiled "come here a second" he gestured for her to come a little closer as if to tell her something. She leaned closer looking up at him, feeling her heart race a mile a minute. "Just so you know...gorgeous beats sexy" She moved back looking at him with wide eyes. Betty blushed "Thanks, I guess."

"Yes. You guess?"

Betty laughed. "That's a compliment. That means you are breath-taking AND beautiful." Betty blushed even more "Thank you, Daniel" she giggled, some of her hair falling in front of her face. Daniel instinctively moved the hair behind her ear. She looked at him smiling. "Thanks."

"Can't cover that face up!" he said reaching behind him, pulling out the flower and holding it out to her "For you"

Her smile got brighter, her eyes filled with light. "Aww...it's beautiful" she said looking at it and then back at him. "It reminded me of you." He said taking a quick glance at her.

"Really?" she asked in surprise, a smile on her face. "Yeah. I don't know...I just saw it and I was drawn to it."

"Aww...well, it's very pretty. I love it. Thank you. That's so sweet" she leaned over and kissed his cheek Daniel smiled. "It goes with your dress" he said in realization. "Aww...I guess it does. Cool." She smiled. "I'll be right back. You can come in for a second. I just want to get something."

"Okay." He walked in smiling. This was going to be a great date. He was already having fun on the date and it didn't even start. In a minute Betty came out of the bathroom with the flower clipped to her hair with a pin. It looked perfect.

"Wow, very beautiful" Daniel said in admiration. The flower just accented her dress perfectly. He realized how nicely it looked because of her gold B necklace.

"Thank you. Should we go?" she said anxiously. "Sure." He held out his hand in front of her. She smiled and took it.

They made their way to river. Daniel ended up making a reservation on one of the boat restaurants. It was so cool. "Oh wow...this is fancy" she said as they went to their table. "I thought you might like it. We get a perfect view of the city and everything while we eat."

"I guess so." She said "What does that mean?" he asked confused. Betty blushed looking at him. "I just mean...well, I...I think I will be enjoying a different view all together." She blushed looking at him shyly. A bright smile came to his face. "I see. Well, Betty, my dear...you have no idea that I was thinking the same exact thing about you"

Betty smiled blushing again. Daniel smiled. He would never get enough of her blushing. It was better than any makeup. She was too perfect.

They got their dinner and had a blast just spending time with each other. It was nice just to be them for a change. Surprisingly, they had pretty normal conversations, despite the flirting every now and then, for sure. They made excuses to touch each other, like when Betty placed her hand on his when it was on the table, or when she went to go to the bathroom, she ran her hand through his hair ruffling it playfully as she passed by him. When they got dessert, he leaned over the table placing his hand on hers and fed her some of his dessert. They ended up re-enacting their dessert war with their spoons to get the last bit of the ice cream.

The cool thing about the river restaurant was that it took them to the Eiffel tower after an hour which was the perfect amount of time for them to eat. When the boat stopped close to the Eiffel Tower, they were chased off by the manager because they threw snails at each other laughing like crazy in the restaurant. One accidently slipped out of Daniel's hand when he was playing with it and ended up hitting Betty. In retaliation she threw one back and it ended up missing him by a long shot and hitting one of the waiters making him fall back slightly to have everything come crashing down and breaking. Instead of being shocked like they should have they burst out laughing. Now, they were running away from the boat laughing, Daniel tripping. Betty helped him up and pulled him along. When they made it on safe ground they stopped to catch their breath from all the laughing and running.

"They will probably ban us from ever going on one those ever again" Daniel said with a laugh. Betty laughed hysterically. "Ya, well, I guess good thing we don't live here anyways." She giggled. Daniel pushed her arm playfully. "That was fun" he said coming up next to her. She looked up at him. "It was." She giggled.

"God, Betty, I can't believe we did that" he said in surprise thinking this was the most fun he'd ever had with anyone before. "It was your fault" she said looking up at him trying to hold her laughs. "WHAT? It was an accident when mine hit you. You were the one who threw the snail at the poor waiter having him drop everything" He tried to say seriously. Betty was trying to hold her laughs the best she could, but she just burst of laughing. Daniel shook his head.

"You're crazy, Betty. The things you do when you go wild"

"What?" Betty giggled. "I don't know. I'm just teasing you. How about we go up on the Eiffel Tower?"

Betty smiled "Okay" he took her hand and they made their way to the top level of the tower and walked over to the edge looking out at the city. "Wow, it's so amazing." She leaned over a little. Daniel looked at her and then to the view. "Ya, it's pretty cool."

"Know what it reminds me of?" he said still looking ahead at the twinkling lights. Betty looked to him. "What?" she asked curiously. "That night we were on the bridge. You showed me the city from a different perspective. I never really looked at it the same after that." Betty smiled. "Ya, me neither." She said and looked back to the city. He looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked confused.

Betty smiled. "I don't know. I just...that night...I saw a lot of things differently...the city...myself...and you" she didn't want to flat out say she thought of him different, but she really did "...you kind of made me see everything differently too." He looked at her in slight confusion. "How?"

She looked to him. "I don't know, Daniel." She really didn't know. Maybe she had feelings for Daniel way before, and now she was seeing that. Daniel just watched her look out to the city. The light flickering in her eyes.

Betty noticed that he was looking at her. She turned her face to look at him. "What?"

"What?" he asked back.

"What?" she laughed. "You what?" he asked with a grin. "I asked you what first" she giggled. After a second she smiled, looking at him again. "So... what?"

He laughed. "Nothing."

"Fine, nothing." She said with an amused smile looking back at the city. He laughed "Fine."

"Fine." She giggled glancing at him. "Betty..." he laughed. Betty laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. He laughed and pushed her a little. They stood next to each other leaning over the rail. After a few seconds, Betty was trying to hold her giggles, Daniel shook his head smiling; Betty bit her lip then swung her hip into him pushing him. "Hey!" he said coming next to her and pushing her shoulder again. Betty giggled taking a quick glance at him. He smiled shaking his head.

After another minute Betty smiled bringing her arm around his back. Daniel smiled and put his arm around her back. When Betty turned her face to look at him, he had a mischievous smile on his face. Betty raised her eyebrow wondering what he was planning. A flash painted his eyes swiftly, and then she felt his other hand tickle her side making her laugh. "Hey!" she pushed him. "Daniel..." she laughed. "Maybe we should go?" she said shaking her head at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "Aw...it's fun up here."

"It is, but I'm sure we can find some other fun places too." She laughed. "Alright." He followed her as she started walking "So, where are we off to"

"I don't know. I think it will be more fun if we just go with the flow."

"Sounds good." He nudged her arm playfully with a smirk on his face. She shook her head. As they were headed down, the tower started sparkling. "Oh cool!" Betty stopped looking at the lights sparkling from the inside. She and Daniel looked up thinking it looked really awesome. He definitely liked it more from afar though. There was just something about seeing the whole thing, and how magical it was. Up close, part of the magic was missing. He still thought it was great site. He looked to Betty. She smiled and looked to him taking his hand in hers and pulled him along to the lift. They were lucky they made it on time or else they would have had to take the stairs down. That would NOT have been something he wanted to do right now.

When they got to the bottom, Betty took Daniel's hand excitedly "Daniel, do you think we can go somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked loving holding Betty's hand. "I really want to go see the Pont des Arts Bridge...you know the one where they put all those locks." She said looking at his eyes. Daniel smiled. He loved how her eyes just shone with excitement and just pure happiness. He would never get tired of that. "Sure, Betty. Anywhere you want to go"

"Okay."

Daniel smiled and looked at the time. "Oh crap, Betty! We have to hurry!" He took her hand and started running. "What? Why are we running?" she asked confused. "The next metro leaves in five minutes. We have to get to it."

"Oh okay" they started running through streets and ended up running 3 blocks down and 2 blocks to the right trying to catch the right one. They had to go down the stairs because the escalator was too slow. They were laughing the whole way. When they got to the one they were supposed to get on, Betty just had to stop to catch her breath. It didn't help that she was wearing heels.

They were in the corridor leading up to the platform. Daniel took a quick run to check to see if it was still there. It was ready to pull away. "Come on Betty, come on! It's leaving" Betty quickly ran to catch up to him. "I'm coming." He grabbed her hand and they started running again trying to catch it just as it was pulling away. Betty couldn't help from laughing at this whole situation. Daniel was just laughing because she was. Just as the doors were closing they managed to get on. When they got on they were panting and trying to catch their breaths from their marathon running. Once they finally caught their breath and had enough air to stand upright, people looked at them funny. Betty and Daniel looked to each other and just started snickering. He held his hands up and Betty slapped them. "We should be sprinters" Daniel said jokingly.

"Ya right, I nearly died back there" Betty said taking another deep breath. Daniel looked at her. She smiled looking to him. "That was fun" Daniel said. Betty giggled. "It _was_ fun!" They were on for a minute when they stopped. "Is this our stop?" Betty looked at him. "No. I think it's the next one."

"Are sure? Because I thought it was this one" she tried to read the stops above the door, but really had no idea what she was looking for. "No, I'm pretty sure it's the next one, Betty."

"Okay, whatever you say" she said looking up at him with a smile. She really didn't care too much if they ended up somewhere else. As long as she was with him, she would be happy. Daniel noticed the look in her eyes. "What?" he asked wonderingly. She smiled taking his hand in hers. "You make me happy" she said looking into those enchanting blue eyes. Daniel smiled. "I'm glad. You make me happy, too" he brought her hand to his lips for a sweet kiss.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! :) Next part up soon! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! Glad you're enjoying it! :) Here is the continuation of their date. :P _**  
**

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

A few minutes later when they stopped at the supposed 'right' stop, they actually should have gotten off at the stop Betty suggested. "Tease me all you want, Betty. I deserve it, I guess." He said expecting Betty to tell him 'I told you so', but surprisingly, she didn't. "That's okay, Daniel. We can walk along the river there. It's not that far." She said taking his hand in hers and starting to walk. Daniel smiled. "Wait, you're not going to tease me?" he asked. She looked up at him with a smirk "Do you want me to?" she laughed. "Well, no. I just..."

"Daniel... Why would I do that? It really just means that I get to enjoy your company more." He looked at her in slight surprise. He stopped and pulled her back to him holding her tightly around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled and hugged her to him for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him enjoying the embrace. After a few minutes they continued their stroll along the river to get to the bridge. It was really nice and peaceful. Betty loved how the lights reflected on the water. What she loved more was Daniel next to her. A short while later they were walking along the bridge.

Betty walked along the ends to see the locks. "Aww...these are so cute. Look at this one." Betty looked to Daniel. He walked over to look at the one she was looking at. It simply said 'Amore Eterno'

"What's that? Italian?" he asked curiously. "Yes. Oh, look at these two. They're so cute" Betty placed her hand underneath two locks, one painted in blue and the other in pink with cartoonish eyes and lips interlocked together. Daniel laughed. Betty really loved the colored locks. There was one that even had a short poem written on it. A lot had names and dates. Daniel stood next to the edge leaning against it just watching her look through whichever ones caught her eye. After a few minutes, she walked over to Daniel her hand playing with the locks as she walked over. She smiled and leaned over the bridge looking at the view of the river. Daniel smiled and turned leaning over too.

"Daniel, this has been so much fun. This all kind of reminds me of our date in New York when we were chased by the paparazzi, except this time we were chasing the metro." She laughed, Daniel shook his head smiling. "We didn't crash a wedding this time or sing karaoke" he said

"Yes, but we did still have pizza after they served us gross snails. Yuck! They're even worse here." She giggled. Daniel laughed. Especially after remembering how much fun they had with the snails. Betty giggled knowing why he was laughing.

She continued "We did some cool things here, too. The Eiffel Tower was so awesome, and walking along the river was pretty. Oh and it really was so much fun chasing the metro, Daniel." He laughed looking at her eyes as she spoke. "Don't forget being kicked off the boat for throwing snails and laughing our heads off" He added. Betty giggled. "Ya, that was fun, too!" she giggled again.

Betty smiled as she was looking over the bridge, her eyes filled with enjoyment. She blew the hair that was in front of her face. Daniel smiled thinking she looked so breath-taking. Betty noticed he was watching her; she glanced over at him. "What?" she asked with a grin.

"What?" he asked back. "Are we doing that again?" she laughed. "Maybe" he said moving closer to her. Betty looked up at him meeting his eyes that were now only a foot away. She smiled and looked back over the bridge. He just stared at her bringing his elbow on the edge, his chin resting on his fist. She smiled biting her lip, and turned her face to look at him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked teasingly. "As a matter of fact..." he leaned closer to her "...you can." He stood inches from her, his face close enough to hers to make her heart race and feel his warmth and smell the sexy cologne he was wearing. Betty looked at his eyes for a few seconds, when Daniel's lips started coming closer to hers, his eyes still looking at hers. Betty's heart was racing. She smiled and before she knew it his lips were on hers kissing her. She felt like she was in a magical world. After a second of realization that she was actually kissing Daniel, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to her. When she grabbed him he brought his hand to the curve of her back and then both his hands moved to her waist holding her tighter against him. She wrapped her arms around his back holding him closer. There was no space left between them. Daniel loved her lips and Betty was well aware. It was as if all the passion and feelings they were experiencing exploded into this kiss. Daniel's cologne was having an effect on her, making her lightheaded. She left his lips to catch her breath. "Wow" she said breathless. "God Betty" Daniel said breathless, his voice giving her tingles all over, as he placed kisses along her neck wanting to take in her enticing perfume. His lips made their way back to her face as he ran his hand along her arm. He was driving her crazy. His lips touching her skin was making her lose her capacity to think. Before she knew it she was wrapped up in another passionate kiss, his strong toned arms holding her close to him. She placed her hand on his chest and moved away from him slightly. "Daniel..." she whispered breathless. "Betty..." he said quietly and kissed her lips again, but this time softly. "I think we need to uh...stop." she said, her heart still racing. She could still feel the tingles on her lips, and smell his gorgeous scent. She just couldn't grasp how intense she felt from that kiss. She'd never felt so many emotions flood her. She still felt breathless from how...amazing that kiss was. Daniel's lips were still only a breath away. He looked at her for a minute. He let out a breath. "Okay"

Betty smiled and brought her hand to his face. "I just don't want to rush." Truth was she needed time to adjust to the feeling of being with Daniel like this.

"I understand Betty" he smiled and kissed her sweetly. Betty smiled and hooked her arm in his leaning over the bridge again. "You have to admit that felt incredible." Daniel said a grin on his face as he looked out over the bridge. Betty smiled blushing. "It was...amazing."

They looked over the bridge for a few minutes. When they both turned their faces to look at each other, they smiled. Betty blushed and looked back over. Daniel stood closer to her. He brushed aside the hair from her face and moved it to the back and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. His soft touch gave Betty butterflies. When she turned to look at him, he kissed her bringing his hand to the back of her head running his hand through her silky hair. Betty wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately. They kissed for a few minutes when they started to hear music. They broke apart in daze still coming back to reality. Betty looked up at him and smiled. "Did you hear music?" she asked wondering if she went crazy. Daniel laughed "I did. I just wasn't sure if it was in my mind."

Betty giggled. The music was getting louder. It was beautiful violin music. It got louder as they continued to listen. They didn't really know where it was coming from. Betty tried to follow where it came from. When she walked over to the other side of the bridge, she saw a man sitting by the edge of the river just playing his violin. "Aw...Daniel, look" Betty gestured for him to look. They both leaned over the bridge looking at the man. He was so proficient. It sounded like part of an orchestra. The man ended up seeing them watching him. He smiled continuing to play. Betty smiled and waved to him. "It's very beautiful!" She said loudly. She looked to Daniel. "Oh crap. I forgot we're in Paris." He laughed. She leaned back over. "Merci!" he shouted back. "Oh, he understood." Betty giggled looking to Daniel. Daniel laughed.

Daniel smiled and took her hand in his "Wanna dance?" she looked to him with bright eyes "Really?"

He nodded with a charming smile. Betty smiled. That's all he needed. He tightened the grip on her hand and spun her once and then holding her close to him. "You're so beautiful, Betty" he said moving with her to the music. "You always make people happy" he looked at her and smiled really thinking she was a true beauty. "Aw...thank you, Daniel. I know that there is someone who seems to always make me pretty happy."

"And who would that be?" he tried to pretend he didn't know what she was going to say.

"You, Daniel. Thank you"

He smiled spinning her away admiring how the dress twirled around her body. When he pulled her back to him his left hand went to the back of her waist gripping her tight against his body. He kissed her cheek and then trailed kisses down her neck still dancing with her. Betty felt butterflies like crazy. His feather-light kisses were sensational. His other hand brushed along her left side down to the curve of her waist and to her hip, while he met her lips for a kiss. Betty wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. He kissed her passionately, his hand using that slit in her dress to his advantage as he ran his hand along her thigh.

Betty realized they were getting a little carried away. She moved his hands to her waist and looked at his face to see that he was somewhat disappointed. "We weren't really dancing anymore" she said. Daniel sighed. "Sorry" Betty smiled holding him tight starting to dance with him again. They danced for a few minutes, but ended up sitting along the edge of the river, their hands entwined together, Betty's head against his shoulder as they enjoyed the man's music.

After a while they made their way back to the hotel having to get a cab since it was so late and the last metro to their stop was hours ago. They hadn't even realized how much time they'd spent together, realizing that they did so much in one day; it was amazing they didn't fall over from exhaustion. When Daniel walked her to her room, she felt somewhat sad. She didn't show it off though.

"We had a long day. I can't believe we went to Disney and had our crazy adventurous date" she said with a pleased grin. Daniel smiled. "I hadn't really realized that either."

Betty smiled looking at him leaning against the door. "Thank you, Daniel. For today...and tonight" she laughed. Daniel laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too" she stared at his eyes and glanced at his lips. "So, I guess...good night?" he said reluctantly. "I guess so"

"Good night, Be- before he could finish Betty pulled him to her and met his lips for a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his back. Daniel was taken by surprise, but moved his hands to her waist pulling her body against his body. After a few seconds he moved his hands to her face moving her back against the door. That contact she made with the door made her snap out of the amorous haze she was in and pull away. "Wow...uh..." she said breathless, her heart racing insanely. "I'm sorry. I uh...got carried away" he said nervously.

"Ya...me too." She looked at him still trying to catch her breath from that...wonderful kiss. Betty was glad she was leaning against the door. "Maybe we should call it a night." She said nervously.

"Maybe..." he sighed "good night, Betty." he kissed her sweetly this time, resisting the urge to attack her. "Good night" she held his face and kissed him again a little more this time. When she pulled away she looked at his eyes for a few seconds when Daniel held her face again kissing her passionately. One of his hands moved along her arm softly and took her hand in his. He placed kisses all the way down from her neck along her arm and then finally to the top of her hand sweetly. If he was going to kiss her good night, he wanted to make it last.

"Good night, Betty" he said glancing up at her and placing another kiss on her hand. Betty felt like she was on fire. Each kiss was more electrifying than the last. She knew he did that to torture her. "Good night" she said quietly still feeling butterflies. He started walking to his room forcing himself not to look back. Betty bit her lip watching him for a few seconds when she slid the card and opened the door. She looked at him, when Daniel glanced back. They both smiled at each other and Betty went inside her room. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed blowing her hair from her face.

After a minute she walked over to her bed, when she just turned around back towards the door. She stopped and contemplated her decision. "Come on, Betty. It's not every day the man of your dreams, who you love, goes on a date with you and kisses you like he wants you. Being in Paris is an added bonus." She paced her room for a few minutes when the flower in her hair came loose. She took it out and admired it for a few seconds. She twirled the stem and smiled...

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! :) :) Next part... :P_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Daniel was sitting in a chair in his room close to the window. He missed Betty already. It had only been five minutes. She was so incredibly intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of her. He leaned back in his chair when there was a knock on the door. He looked at the time. Who the heck would be knocking on his door this late? He reluctantly got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Betty.

"Betty, what are you doing here? Was everything okay in your room?" he asked worriedly. "Yes, everything was fine. There was just something missing."

"What?"

Betty smiled looking at his eyes. "You"

Daniel's eyes lit up. "I can definitely fix that problem." Betty smiled as Daniel took her hand in his, pulling her inside. He started placing kisses along her neck. Betty giggled when Daniel tickled her. He laughed and kissed her cheek, then met her eyes. "Are you...sure Betty?" he asked not wanting to rush Betty into anything.

Betty nodded with a small smile. "I trust you, Daniel."

Daniel moved her closer, placing his left hand on the curve of her back. He suddenly felt extremely nervous. He'd never been so nervous to be around a woman before, but this was different. This wasn't just any woman; she was Betty, his best friend. Earlier when they first kissed he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and have his way with her right there on the bridge, and then when he kissed her minutes ago, he was getting there, but now he felt so much more than that that his heart was racing with the possibility of actually touching his sweet Betty. His hand trembled as he tried to pull down the zipper. Betty's hand met his and she guided it down, when she looked to his face. "Daniel, do you not want to?" she asked worriedly thinking she was pushing him.

He quickly moved his hands to her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I do, Betty. God, of course I do. I want you so bad. I just don't want to mess this up. I care about you too much. You take my breath away. You're so beautiful. God, I want to be with you so bad, Betty. I just don't want you to regret anything."

Betty was surprised by his confession, but also very touched by it. In fact she wanted him so much more. "I'd never regret anything with you" She said looking at his eyes. He smiled brightly and kissed her sweetly. Moving back he looked at her "If you're sure, Betty, then..."

Betty smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissed him letting him know that she was sure. He brought his hand around the back of her knees and lifted her making her giggle. He smiled looking at her. He loved how beautiful that smile was. He knew that he would never be able to go a day without seeing it. She gave him a reason to come to work every day. If it weren't for her smile he probably would have given up a long time ago. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her but was worried that if he told her she would get scared. He would just have to show her how much she meant to him. How much he wanted her and all of her, not just her body. He felt his heart race and fill with warmth. He kissed her sweetly before placing her on the bed. He just stood there looking at her for a minute admiring her. Betty smiled looking up at him, wonder clearly evident in her eyes. He smiled. He knew for a fact that he loved her. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. He could feel her smile against his lips. God, he couldn't imagine a life without that smile. He continued to kiss her sinking into her embrace as her hands wrapped around his back. He kissed her passionately. Her hands started to come back in front trying to remove his vest. He trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder sliding the strap down. Her skin beneath his lips was making his lips tingle. Betty felt butterflies to no end. She couldn't grasp how his simple touch set her body on fire. His kisses went back up along her neck and to her cheek again.

"God Betty, I promise I'll make you so happy." He whispered next to her ear, then placing a kiss on her cheek. Betty felt her heart soar. She'd never felt more wonderful than she did right now. She kissed him deeply feeling like she was in a dream state and everything around her was perfect. She never realized how perfect she felt being with Daniel until now. She trusted him more than anyone. She was no doubt in love with her lovely sweet wonderful amazing gorgeous best friend. How much better could it get than that?

Betty's dress was now unzipped, Daniel's hands slowly slid down her dress throwing it aside. Somehow his shirt was unbuttoned; she wasn't sure if he did that or she did. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, yet not even that quickly. His every touch and kiss just got her more and more lost in the feeling. She had removed his shirt un-covering that very sexy chest of his and ran her hands along marveling at how wonderful his body felt beneath her hands.

Every time Betty touched him, he felt a surge of warmth run through him. Betty was pure sunshine, he thought.

He took a scan of her body admiringly and back to her face. He smiled. "You're so beautiful, Betty." he said looking into her eyes. He really thought she was beautiful. Although, unfortunately, he'd been with his fair share of women, he thought Betty was the most beautiful.

He smiled when Betty smiled. "You make me feel beautiful" she said looking at his eyes and then kissing him sweetly. He placed kisses all over her body wanting to tell her with each kiss how much he loved her. With every kiss he placed along her body his love for her grew more and more. He'd never felt that way before.

As Daniel kissed her, tears formed in her eyes. Every kiss that escaped his sweet lips and touched her skin felt like secret messages of his love for her. She pulled him up to her kissing his lovely lips and turned him so she was on top of him. She looked at his eyes trying not to cry by smiling. She placed a hand to the side of his face and kissed his forehead and then his lips. She placed kisses along his neck and chest and back to his face. She loved his face. She placed a more playful, sweet kiss on his cheek and smiled looking at him. When he smiled, her stomach flipped.

She felt her heart race as she felt his body beneath hers. She wanted him. She needed to be with him. She positioned herself over him kissing him longingly. Just as they were about to make their connection physical, he rolled them so he was on top of her again gripping her waist. He looked at her and smiled. Betty ached to have his body connect with hers. He placed kisses from her stomach all the way back up to her face. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and then kissed her right below her ear. "You complete me, Betty." he whispered then placed a sweet kiss on her cheek as his body became one with hers. Betty held his face kissing him with everything she felt. God, she loved him and he loved her. As they proceeded to demonstrate their love for each other, Daniel had kissed every inch of her face including the tears that painted her cheeks, his hands caressing every part of her body wanting her to know how beautiful he thought she was.

Daniel loved how perfectly they moved together, how perfect it just felt to be with Betty in every way. She was his best friend, his family, his lover, his heart, she was everything to him. As they proceeded to make love to each other, Daniel felt his heart race, smile and scream that he loved Betty with everything in him. "You complete me, too" she whispered then kissed him from his jaw and down along his neck. He could feel the glossiness in his eyes when Betty said the very thing that reached his heart. Only one woman could make his heart feel that way and she was always there. Every time she whispered his name and kiss him he knew it was her way of telling him only he could make her feel that very same way.

Betty had never felt more right to be with anyone. She hoped, no, she knew he felt that way about her. She could feel it with every touch, kiss and sweet whisper he chanted. Every action between them was their way of telling each other how deeply they loved the other. They didn't have to say anything. It was all beyond words. They were always that way. They just knew each other. And that was always how it was going to be with them. They were Daniel and Betty. A team, always.

* * *

AN: Hope that was ok. I never wrote a scene like that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! thanks so much for your reviews and to those of you that are reading the story! :) Hope you continue to enjoy it! :) _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Betty woke up to the sudden cold of the room. She smiled when she saw Daniel. He was standing outside the balcony looking out at the city. She never even realized that they could step out. She thought it was just a window. She got up and walked over loving how his jeans hung low against his waist, admiring the tone features of his bare back. She couldn't believe what she felt with him. It was so wonderful and overwhelming all at once. When she walked over she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Morning" she said happily. Daniel smiled taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for kiss. He turned and wrapped his arms around her. They both just looked at each other smiling. After a minute Daniel noticed that she was wearing his shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned at the top and hugging her curves so nicely it actually looked like a very short dress. She looked so unbelievably hot. He looked to her face seeing that smile. "I don't know how you do it" he said bringing his hand to her face and moving the hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked confused. "Look so cute AND sexy all at once." Betty blushed and let go of him starting to walk to the edge of the balcony, but Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You're so cute, Betty." Betty glanced up at him meeting his eyes. "Are you really always this sweet to girls?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes momentarily, but then a small smirk came to his face. "Betty, I know that I'm a jerk and selfish and have been with..." he knew Betty knew that he slept around a lot, but he still didn't want to say it. Somehow it made it worse. "...a little more women..."

"A little?" she asked teasingly. "Alright, gah, a lot...but Betty, when I'm with you, I'm completely honest. I don't know how you make me feel this way. I've really never felt this way about anyone. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he sighed dramatically. He didn't know how he was completely speechless around Betty. Betty laughed. "It's ok, Daniel. I was just teasing you. You don't have to try and make me feel better. It's fine."

"No, Betty. It's not fine. You deserve so much better than me. I can't even tell you properly how I feel about you. You don't need an idiot like me."

Betty giggled and held his face in her hands, meeting his lips for a sweet kiss. "You're so adorable, Daniel. I already know how you feel about me."

"What? You do? How?"

"Well, let's just say the way you touch me and kiss me...I know you love me." She smiled.

His eyes lit up "What? Really?"

She nodded smiling. She could tell he was searching her eyes for something. She laughed. "Yes, I love you, too." His smile got so wide; she thought a plane would be able to land on it. "Wow...this is great" he kissed her quickly, his hands moving to her shoulders. "You really do just get me, Betty. I love that."

Betty smiled. "You're pretty good at reading me, too, Daniel."

"That's good." He smiled and held her closer to him. "So, how do you think our families will react? ...to us, I mean?"

"I have a feeling that your mom and Alexis had something to do with all this. And Hilda wouldn't quit about you and me being in Paris together, and telling me to go for it with you" She giggled. "...so there will probably be no surprise for her at all." Daniel laughed. "So, my mom, huh?" he asked curiously.

"Yep...your mom pretty much begged me to come with you. She was pretty adamant that I come with you and that you'd need me here. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Sounds like my mom. Well I'm definitely glad you came, Betty." Betty smiled. "How did Alexis have to do with this?" he asked curiously.

"Well...if you hadn't noticed all those excuses for us to kiss each other. And, I'm sure Alexis fixed me up so you'd notice me." She said although she knew herself that that was not true, because she could feel how much Daniel cared about her despite her looks.

"Hey...look at me" he lifted her face so he met her eyes "I think you are beautiful, Betty. I told you that before. In fact, I've told you that a couple of times before, but for some reason you never believe me. I mean it when I tell you that, Betty. I think you are beautiful. Remember that night when we ran away from the paparazzi, sang karaoke, ate pizza, threw away snails, crashed a wedding and went to the bridge?" he said with a grin.

"Ya" she replied with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes. "I thought you were beautiful then. I tried to tell you. I knew you probably didn't believe me. I thought you were better than a model then, and I still think that now, Betty. And when I told you after the MODE after party, I meant it. In fact, I was kind of talking about myself."

"WHAT?" her eyes got wide in surprise. "You mean..."

He laughed "Yeah, I was talking about me...and you. I just thought I really wasn't good enough for you, Betty. I still think I'm not. I think you deserve so much better."

"But Daniel...I think you are perfectly fine."

"So you think I'm fine and perfect?" he said flirtingly. Betty giggled. "Yes, you're extremely fine, Daniel." She laughed "Perfect, I'm not so sure."

He rolled his eyes, with a smirk. "But...you are perfect **for me**" she said with a smile. Daniel smiled and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Betty, I don't think what Alexis did was bad. You're so hot, look at you. I don't know why you were always hiding it. I think Alexis just wanted to show you how beautiful you are. _**I**_ know you're beautiful, but I think Alexis made **you** see that you are beautiful."

Betty smiled "Betty, you are so beautiful, not just how you look, but everything about you, your smile, your heart, your kindness, your friendship, and your love. Everyone sees it but you."

"Wow, you're sweet" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daniel."

"For what, Betty?" he asked confused. "For always making me smile... That was so sweet of you"

"I'd do anything to make you smile Betty. I think you do a better job of making me smile, though." Betty smiled and kissed those lips that made her feel beautiful. Daniel ran his hands through her silky hair. When she moved back to see his face, a smirk came to her face. "You know, I kind of want to mess with your family a little, Daniel"

"Really?" he asked surprised. "And we should let DJ in on it."

"Really? DJ?" he laughed. "Yes, I think he'd have fun with us."

"That does sound like fun."

Betty smiled. "I love DJ; he's such a great kid, Daniel. I'm glad he's part of your family." Daniel smiled his heart filling up more and more just because of this beautiful woman that managed to literally slam her way into his life.

"_Everybody_ loves _you_, Betty."

Betty smiled running her hand along his arm and taking hold of his hand. "I'm glad that _you_ love me." She said looking at his eyes admiringly.

"I'm glad that I love you, too." He said with a shine in his eyes, his voice sounding like he got an amazing present on Christmas.

"Awww...so cute." She smiled widely.

Daniel looked at her "What?"

"What you said. It just sounded so cute." She smiled making Daniel smile. He brushed his hand along her face. "You're so...perfect, Betty. I'm really glad you're in my life. You pretty much paint my world with color and that beautiful smile of yours."

"Awww" tears started pooling in her eyes. "That painter man saw that instantly. It was like he was showing me exactly what you were to me, and he could see the beautiful light and color in your smile. It was like he saw pretty much what you mean to me. He saw it before I even could."

At this point tears were falling along Betty's face, her eyes clouded, her heart racing, butterflies EVERYWHERE. He held her face wiping away her tears and kissed her lips softly "If I was a painter Betty, I would paint my world with you."

Betty looked at him with a huge smile, her eyes big, almost an incredulous expression in them. "You are the most beautiful..." she didn't quite know what word to use "Wow...I love you, Daniel."

"Wow...aww...that's so beautiful. You're so beautiful, Daniel." He laughed, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with everything in her. "I love you. Gosh, you're so cute." Daniel laughed. She ran her hands along his arms and chest. "I can't believe it."

"What?" he asked confused and almost scared. "...that you feel that way about me. Me? I mean I do believe it, but wow..."

"Why not you? Betty, you're amazing. You just bring the best in everyone. Marc and Amanda love you for God's sake. They don't like anyone. I know they tease you, but that's their way of showing how much they actually like you, even if they'd never admit it." Betty laughed. "Heck, Wilhelmina is nice to you sometimes. Now, that is crazy in itself. And my mom, she loves you...if you can't tell since she pretty much fixed us up. And look how much DJ adores you. Alexis likes you. Betty, of course_ I _love you. You're my best friend, my best assistant, my best everything." Betty smiled brightly. "Even if I didn't love you, love you, I'd care about you the same way even just as you being my friend, but I do love you, love you." They both laughed taking each other's hands. Daniel brought his hand to her face wiping the tears. "I love, love, love you Daniel." She smiled and kissed him quickly. "Daniel, can we just hang out here today. I just want to spend the day with you."

"I would LOVE to spend my day with you, Betty. Hmm...Well, how about we tell DJ and Alexis that you're not feeling good today."

"Why do I have to be sick? Why can't you be sick?" Daniel laughed. "Well, because I want to take care of you." He said grabbing her waist tightly against him. Betty giggled. "But Daniel, I don't know. How would we both get out of being with them?"

"I'll just tell them that I didn't want to leave you alone."

Betty raised her eyebrow. "Daniel, I don't really think that is a good cover."

"Well, I don't know. Do you have any other bright ideas Ms. Suarez?" he teased. Betty laughed. "Let's just go with your idea, Daniel. I don't have any better ones."

"Okay." He kissed her quickly and picked up his phone to call Alexis. Betty smiled watching him thinking he was so gorgeous. She didn't know how she was so lucky.

* * *

AN: Daniel and Betty are going to have some fun... :P get your head out of the gutter, not that kind. maybe a little, but you'll see... hehe :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi guys! :) Thank you for your reviews! glad you're enjoying it! :) Hope you continue to..._

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Daniel got off the phone and immediately started attacking Betty's neck with kisses. She giggled. His arms wrapped tightly around her from behind. "Apparently DJ has a test to study for since we kidnapped him the whole day yesterday and Alexis has to work, so we are free to do whatever." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm...That's nice" she said as Daniel placed a kiss on her shoulder. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wonder what we can do to pass the time" she said with a grin. Daniel smiled. "I know one thing"

"Oh really? Do tell." she said with a smirk. "Nah, I think in this case it's better to do than tell." He didn't give her any chance to reply to that. He immediately met her lips for a passionate kiss. They kissed and kissed and kissed some more until finally they had some more well-deserved alone time, and then ordered breakfast. After they ate Daniel got up picking up his pants "Come on, Betty, get dressed so we could go."

Betty watched him smiling wondering how she was so lucky to have her best friend love her and him being so gorgeous and sexy was just the icing on the cake. "Daniel, do we have to?" She looked at him with longing eyes. He looked to her with a huge grin coming to his face. She smiled. He dropped his pants and walked back to the bed crawling over to her. She giggled moving back. He smiled and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She successfully distracted him from even remembering why he even wanted to leave the room. After an hour of exploring what they were missing all these years, Daniel was officially wondering what took them so long to see it. Daniel very quickly grabbed his jeans and went into the restroom before Betty attacked him again. He couldn't even remember what he had planned for her. He wasn't even sure how he was breathing right now. She took his breath away. He let out a deep breath and turned the shower on...very cold water. He couldn't believe how...passionate she was. He knew he was lucky as hell that Betty loved him back.

Betty was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She really couldn't believe her luck. She smiled thinking she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She hoped she wouldn't somehow screw this up. All her other relationships were crap. First she had a winey clingy guy who cheated on her with the neighborhood slut, then she had Henry who got his stupid ex-girlfriend pregnant so they had to sneak around to even be together, and then Gio, although she was only with him for what two days, he was somewhat of a jerk, sometimes. She couldn't even imagine who would have been next if she didn't realize what she had in front of her for so long. She sighed. She really loved Daniel. She smiled and hugged a pillow to her, which smelled like Daniel's cologne. She closed her eyes feeling content.

Daniel realized he forgot to get a shirt. "Hey Betty, can you get me one of my shirts?" he said putting on his jeans. Betty smiled and jumped up going to his suitcase. When she opened it she was surprised to see the painting there. She smiled feeling butterflies. She quickly got a shirt and was heading to the bathroom when she decided to put the shirt on instead. Daniel walked out wondering if she fell asleep or something, when he saw her walking toward him with his shirt on her, he shook his head and looked at her running his hand through his hair. He smirked.

"You want your shirt Daniel?" she said with a seductive smile. "Yes, please."

"Well, the only way you'll get it is if you take it off me." She said with a grin. Daniel laughed shaking his head. "Come on, Betty." She smiled and walked closer to him slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Daniel already felt the heat rising to his face. "God, come on Betty, you know I can't resist you."

She grinned mischievously. "So why are you resisting?" She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him pushing him onto the bed. Her hand was making its way down his chest and to the waistband of his jeans, he took her hand stopping her but still unable to stop kissing her. She placed kisses along his neck. "What got you so excited, Betty?" he said kissing her cheek. "You're so gorgeous." She said and kissed him on his lips slowly. "Why thank you, sweetie. So, are you." He kissed her on her shoulder. She started to unbutton his jeans. Daniel took her hand stopping her again. "Betty, I just took a shower."

"So" she kissed his lips again. Daniel held her shoulders and moved up. "Come on, babe. Although I'm extremely flattered that you can't get enough of me, Betty, don't you want to do something?" he asked trying to get up from the bed. "Well, we are." She said with a smirk. He laughed looking back at her.

"Come on." He got up buttoning his jeans again. "I want to take you somewhere." He said leaning over and placing a small kiss on her cheek. She looked at his eyes and smiled. "Oh okay."

He smiled brightly. "Yes!" He got up and pulled her up. "Now hurry up and don't tempt me, Ms. Can't-get-enough." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck looking up at him. "I thought you were a sexoholic" she said with a genuine surprised look. Daniel laughed. "Wow Betty. Seriously, honey, I want to actually spend time with you...you know actually doing something...outside. We're in Paris. Don't you want to go see stuff? Aren't you Miss museum-liker or something?"

She giggled. "I guess so. If you insist." She slid her hands off him, but he grabbed them and kissed them sweetly. "You got me so hot, I can barely think. Who knew you were so insatiable." He said with a smirk. "Only with you" She said bringing her hands around his waist hugging him. "I'm extremely flattered, Betty." he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a minute rubbing his hands on her back softly. Betty felt so nice wishing she could always be like this with Daniel.

He held her tighter loving how close they were, her warmth just making him feel complete. He loved Betty's hugs. "I love you, Betty." he said sincerely not minding one bit if they were stuck that way. Betty smiled and held him tighter. Daniel smiled and moved his hands from her arms to her face, her hair lightly brushing the outside of his hands. He looked into her eyes for a second smiling. She smiled looking at him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then planted a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him and wanted to cry. She never felt so much love from someone before. "I love you" she hugged him tightly again.

When she moved back she looked at him. "Daniel?"

"Ya?" he smiled taking her hand in his. "You brought the painting with you?" she said in wonder. He smiled and went to get it from his suitcase and took her hand sitting on the bed, sitting her on his lap, his free hand at her waist. "Ya...I really wanted you to come with me, and I figured if you couldn't come that I would at least have the painting because it reminded me of your smile." Betty looked at him with beyond admiration. "Betty, I look forward to your smile every day. I know I never really say it or maybe even show it, or heck maybe even fully realized it till recently, but your smile is the one thing that always got me through everything."

Betty smiled, tears falling along her cheeks. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him deeply. He placed the painting down and wrapped his arms around her. When she moved back she kissed his cheek. "I love you" she said looking into his eyes as she placed her forehead against his. He smiled. "I love you, too."

After a minute he stood her up and kissed her cheek. "Now, please get dressed so I can take you somewhere. I promise you'll love it, okay?" he said looking at her, his hands holding her face. She smiled nodding. "Okay."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. She got dressed wearing the simple white dress Hilda bought her and walked out of the restroom. Daniel smiled walking up to her. "You look very pretty" he kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yes."

They went down to the lobby. The valet drove the car up to the entrance. Daniel opened the door for her. She giggled and got in. When he got in she looked to him. "Where we going?"

"It's a surprise. I'm just telling you that it's on the outside of Paris, so it's kind of a drive, but it will be nice. You'll love it."

"Okay" she smiled and buckled up looking to him. He put his seatbelt and looked to her with a smile. She smiled.

"Come closer a second" he said looking at her eyes. Betty smiled and brought her face closer to him wondering what he was going to do. He held her face with one hand and kissed her mouth. When Betty moved she felt like she was in a daze. She felt like all of this was one big dream. If it was she really hoped she'd never wake up. They drove off enjoying the drive through Paris and the outskirts of Paris. The countryside of France was definitely calming and beautiful. She loved that she was here with him. Daniel glanced at Betty often loving seeing the smile on her face as she looked at the scenery. After a while Betty looked to Daniel and found herself watching him instead of the scenery. She just liked looking at him, watching how his eyes looked brighter or darker in expression, the smile that graced his handsome face, how he just looked so very gorgeous. Daniel smiled looking to her and then back to the road.

"What?" he asked wondering why she was looking at him

"Nothing." She said simply. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked with a curious expression. "Because I like you" she said sincerely feeling her heart race and butterflies all through her. She felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket, the tingles on her body making her feel...different. "I like you, too." He said with a smile.

She bit her lip looking at him. Daniel's face was burning up. The way she was looking at him made him want to stop the car and take her for a completely different ride altogether. God, her eyes on him was making him go crazy. Why was she so unbelievably beautiful? He smiled and looked to her loving that smile. When he looked back ahead, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet" she said in his ear and kissed his cheek again sitting back. He let out a breath and looked to her. "Betty, seriously, do you have any idea how what you say sets me on fire?" he smiled. She smiled looking down shyly. "I can't help it. I never realized how...gorgeous...and sweet...and wonderful you are...okay well I always knew all those things, but I don't know...I guess it's kind of different." She said with a small laugh. Daniel smiled. "I know what you mean, Betty."

After a little over an hour of driving, they made it to their destination. Daniel quickly went to her side of the door and opened it for her. "Mademoiselle Betty, welcome to Giverny, Claude Monet's Gardens." She got out smiling brightly. He closed the door. "I have brought you here today because I _do_ actually pay attention." He said with a grin. Betty giggled and hugged him. "Thank you"

Betty took his hand in hers calmly, although Daniel could see the excitement in her eyes. He smiled and held her hand tighter.

* * *

AN: =) please review! thank you! I have so fun stuff planned for them soon! :P hehe ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! I want to thank you all for your reviews! Thank youuuu soooo much! =) love to read your comments and thoughts! _

_ok, so Idk if this chapter makes any sense. I'm sleepy. I'm about to fall over. So, hopefully this is good enough! haha :P_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Betty and Daniel walked through the gardens admiring how bright and colorful the garden was. "Oh, this is so beautiful, Daniel. Thank you for bringing me here" she said with a bright smile looking at him, her arm holding his excitedly. He laughed.

There were blue, purple, pink, white flowers of different shades all making the place so fantasy-like. Daniel was walking a little bit ahead of her, but when he looked back at her he was completely blown away by how pretty she looked around all those colorful flowers. Especially because her dress was white, the purple, pink and blue flowers just made her look like a princess. He stood there looking at her. When she noticed him just standing there watching her she looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked with an amused smile.

Daniel laughed "I reallyyyy wish I had DJ's camera with me, because you just look so amazing, it's a shame that I can't show you how wonderful you look." Betty looked at him in surprise. She smiled brightly. She was starting to walk when a light bulb went off in Daniel's head. "Wait! Stop right there!" Daniel said holding out his hand to her and reaching into his pocket with the other. Betty looked at him giggling. She stopped where she was. "I just realized I have a camera on my phone." He said with a grin taking it out and going to the camera on his phone. Betty smiled watching him. She loved that smile. "You know, I think DJ rubbed off on me, now every time I look somewhere I see an opportunity to take a good picture" he laughed still looking at his phone. Betty laughed. "Ya, I know what you mean."

Daniel finally got his camera to work. "Now see, because you know I'm taking the picture it's not going to come out how I want it."

Betty laughed shaking her head. Daniel just clicked it and was happy to see her laugh in the photo. "Ok, turn your face as if you're looking at the flowers." He said with a very serious demeanor. Betty shook her head and looked to the flowers unable to really hide her smile because she just thought he was way too adorable right now. "Perfect."

"Okay, you can move, now." Betty looked at him, but he clicked his camera again. "Yes!" he smiled. "That one is awesome. Come see" he said with a pleased smile. Betty giggled and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his right arm as he held the phone up to show her. She smiled as he went through them. She looked up at him to see his smile. "Do you like them?" he said, his eyes bright.

Betty smiled. "Do you like them?" she asked looking at his eyes. He smiled nodding his head. "Yes."

"Then, yes, I do."

Daniel smiled and was about to put his phone away, when Betty held his hand. "Can we take a picture?" she said looking at him. Daniel smiled "Absolutely." Betty smiled. Daniel held out the phone away from them. "Cheese" he said with a grin. Betty smiled and planted a big kiss on his cheek. She couldn't help it. He was way too freaking cute. Daniel's smile was bright. He brought his phone down looking to her when she kissed him sweetly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Betty smiled and took the phone from him when she noticed two people walking "Oh, we can ask them to take a picture?"

"Okay."

Betty approached the couple and the girl was happy to take a picture of them. Daniel smiled when Betty walked over happily. They took a picture. "Thanks" Betty said getting the phone back. "You are going to have to send me those pictures, Daniel." Betty said handing him the phone. "You got it" he smiled taking her hand in his.

They walked around for a while. When they got to the water garden they walked over the Japanese bridge. Betty stopped in the center looking out over the bridge; the water having this enchanted fog-like quality to it, the reflection of the willows, trees and flowers mirrored in the dark clear liquid. Daniel smiled thinking she was so incredibly beautiful. He really wondered how it was possible for her to hide that much beauty under all those layers of clothing and glasses before. He took her hand and spun her to him making her gasp in surprise as he held her tight to him around her waist. She looked at him wonder clearly evident in her eyes. He smiled "you're so beautiful."

Betty smiled looking at his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She felt more than butterflies. She couldn't even speak. He just looked at her face admiring every detail...her eyes, the curves of her cheeks, her lips. He placed his right hand at the edge of her face softly. Betty felt like she was under a spell. She couldn't believe how...magical she felt. When he looked at her eyes he smiled. Betty really couldn't take it anymore she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately really not understanding how she was so lucky...blessed, really, to have Daniel love her so much. His hand came back to her waist holding her tight against him. Her hands made their way to his face wanting to kiss him forever. She really couldn't grasp anything at the moment; she just knew she never wanted the feeling to end. When she moved away, she kept her hands on his face and looked at his eyes. "Why are you so sweet?" she asked in awe.

Daniel smiled and simply said "you"

Betty looked at him confused. "Me? Me what?" she laughed. Daniel laughed. "I don't know...just you." Betty smiled and kissed him. "You, too!" she giggled. Daniel laughed hugging her tight. Betty wrapped her arms around his back. "What do you say we get out of here and I take you somewhere else?" he said softly. "Ok...where?" she whispered somewhat in a daze. "Another surprise" he whispered back possibly in the same daze she was in.

"hmmokay..." she mumbled. A grin came to his face. He took her hand and pulled her along quickly so now they were running back from where they walked. Betty found this all so surreal. She really was not able to put her mind around the fact that she was here in this fairy-tail like garden with a man, her best friend, she suddenly found out that she adored to the point of wonder...the part that made it so surreal was that he seemed to feel that way about her, too. They ran through the whole garden. Daniel really had no reason for running. He was just anxious and excited to have Betty with him. He tightened the grip on her hand not wanting to ever let go. Betty smiled not even realizing the fact that she was running. It felt more like she was flying or gliding along. They finally reached the house and Daniel went inside quickly and came out just as quick with a picnic basket in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked with a shine in her eyes. "Come on" he took her hand and they walked to the car. He opened the door for her. She got in smiling at him. He put the basket in the back and quickly got in.

* * *

They drove off and made it in front of this rather cozy looking house in about 15 minutes. The house had vines growing all in front, the deep reddish bricks peeking through the flowers and vines that covered it. It had a circular-ish staircase on the side. The door had painted colored glass. The house also seemed to be on a slight hill. "This house is so cute. Whose is it?" Betty asked curiously getting out of the car.

"It was a friend of my family's. When we came here for vacation, my parents would rent it out for a few days. I called them and they were happy to let us use it for today." He said as he got the basket from the car and closed the door.

"Wow. How the heck did you do all of this, Daniel?" Betty asked in surprise. "I'm just full of surprises" he said with a grin. Betty rolled her eyes. "Ya, ya..."

"Alright, when you were sleeping I called the gardens ahead and told them to do this" he held up the picnic basket "for us... and as for the house...I was lucky to remember their name and the address so I called."

"Wow, how long were you awake before I woke up."

"Maybe an hour."

"Really?"

Daniel smiled and held her close. "ya, for the first twenty minutes I kind of just stared at you admiring you...and then I decided I wanted to do something nice for you that was just as beautiful as you...and then I remembered that you mentioned the gardens when we had dinner." Betty smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"That's really sweet Daniel." Betty said appreciatively. Daniel smiled taking her hand in his and walking her up to the house which had a cute curvy stone walkway leading up to the door. Daniel let go of her hand momentarily to get the key that was placed under the mat. He smiled looking to her and opened the door leading her in. "My lady" he gestured for her to go in first. Betty giggled and walked in, Daniel walking in behind. When they got in, she took a look around. "Such a cute house."

Daniel took her hand again "The patio and back is why I brought you here"

Betty's eyes lit up in anticipation. He opened the French doors revealing a beautiful brick patio with a table in the center, the back having huge trees with a lake behind and a small garden on the side leading up to it. "Wow, this is amazing." She noticed one of the trees had a swing. "Oh cool, look at the swing." She said excitedly. Daniel laughed. He walked over to the stairs. "Come on" he said wanting her to follow him. Betty smiled. They walked down and Daniel opened the basket and pulled out a blue blanket and laid it on the grass. He and Betty sat down. "I have lunch for us."

"Do you want to eat now, or do you want to play on the swing or there's a small boat if you want."

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Well, what do you want to do Daniel?"

"Betty, I'll do anything you want to do."

"Ok...well, I'm not sure I can eat anything right now. I have way too many butterflies."

"You have butterflies?"

Betty nodded her head "uh-huh. I'm really surprised I haven't fainted yet."

"Oh God, I hope you don't." he said worriedly. Betty smiled. "I won't." she got up and pulled him up. "Let's go on the boat and then the swing?"

Daniel smiled "okay"

They got in the boat, which they realized didn't have the paddles. They both laughed hysterically for some reason finding that incredibly funny. Perhaps it was payback for being so crazy on their other boat 'adventure'. They got off, carefully and just decided to play on the swing. Betty tried first, with Daniel pushing her so she could go high. After a few minutes of flying fun, Betty got off and made Daniel sit on the swing. "Come on, Daniel. I'll push you. It's so much fun." She said happily looking at his face, her hands on the ropes on either side of his face. Daniel smiled bringing his hands to her hands. "I think I need a little more convincing. I'm not sure I feel 100% safe. I think I need a kiss just in case." Betty giggled and kissed him sweetly. "Uh...I don't think that will do. I need something that will last me in case I pass out." Betty giggled and kissed him again deepening the kiss a little. She looked at him. "Happy?"

"Nope...what if I die and never see you again. The kiss has to last so I can remember it even if I die." Betty released her hands from his and brought her hands to his face kissing him long and passionately. She looked at his eyes. "No dying Meade! I love you!" she said seriously. Daniel smiled. "No dying. I love you too much, Betty" he kissed her sweetly. Betty smiled and went behind him pushing him on the swing. After a minute when Daniel was getting higher enough Betty went in the front of him. He smiled and realized that she was the perfect distance away from him. After a few seconds he swung off and fell directly on top of her. "Oww, Daniel, what the heck?" she said rubbing her backside. Daniel burst out laughing. Betty narrowed her eyes looking at him. "That hurt you dork" she slapped his arm. Daniel snickered. "I'm sorry, babe. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." She said with a pout. "Well, then I'll just have to kiss you everywhere to make you feel better, won't I?" he said with a grin. A smile made its way to her face, but then she pushed him again. "That still hurt."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry"

Betty smiled. "It's okay." Daniel smiled and kissed her gorgeous lips. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. Daniel placed kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder, his other hand moving along her arm softly. His hand made its way to the back sliding down the zipper as he continued to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" she asked noticing him trying to remove her dress. He looked at her "What? I'm trying to slide your dress off." He said with a mischievous grin and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"What?" Her eyes went wide. "Daniel, outside?" she whispered. She didn't really know why she whispered.

"Ya, why not?" he asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "What if someone sees us?" she said softly. "Who will see us, Betty? We have this place to ourselves. And besides, that's what I have the blanket for." He said with a smirk. Betty giggled. "You silly head" she slapped his arm lightly. "I knew you were a sexaholic" she said with a knowing smirk. Daniel laughed. "It's okay, Betty. Do you not want to?" he asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "No, no" she wrapped her arms around him again pulling him down to her and meeting his lips for a kiss. She could feel Daniel's smile into the kiss. She held his face and looked at his eyes. "What are you smiling about?" she teased. "You...you're so adorable. Looks like we're both sexaholics" he said with a smirk. Betty giggled, a blush making its way to her face. "You see that, we're perfect for each other" he teased. She slapped his shoulder and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Betty laid there on the grass, her arm comfortably draped across Daniel's chest, snuggled up next to him. "Wow, I still can't believe I had sex outside in the grass, with a garden and lake and trees and you."

Daniel laughed "what? You realize you just said you had sex with a garden, lake and trees?" he laughed. Betty giggled. "Shut-up. You know what I meant." She giggled in realization of what she said making Daniel laugh.

Betty slapped his chest lightly "Shut-up! I just mean...this is all so...unbelievable. I feel like it's all some really big fantasy."

"yaa" he said in agreement bringing his hand on top of hers.

"You feel that way too?" she asked looking at him. "Are you kidding? I'm still kind of wondering if this is all some big dream and I'll wake up soon. I really hope not."

Betty smiled and moved on top of him. "I feel the exact same way." She looked at his eyes. Daniel moved his hands on her back and smiled looking at her eyes. Betty smiled and rested her head against his chest. "So, Betty? Are you hungry at all?"

Betty giggled. "Yes, we worked up an appetite" she said blushing. Daniel laughed. "Betty, you drive me crazy, babe. Do you have any idea how freaking cute you are? The crazy thing is you're still hot as hell!" he said rolling on top of her looking into her eyes. Betty blushed. He smiled and captured her lips in passionate kiss. He kissed her until he had to stop for air. When they came apart they were both practically gasping for air. "Wow that was incredible." Betty said holding him tight. Daniel looked at her with a smile. Betty sat up holding the blanket around her. Daniel looked up at her. "Betty, there's no one here."

Betty looked at him. "Still Daniel, it just feels weird, okay? I'm sorry if I don't generally have sex out in the open for everyone to see me." She said sarcastically.

"I don't do that." He said looking at her.

"Oh please, Daniel. Don't give me that crap. I was your assistant okay, not blind or deaf...I've heard and seen plenty of you on page six and rumors galore, so don't even try."

"Okay, geez. I'm sorry."

Betty looked at him to see his sad face. She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry." He smiled looking at her. "I get it, Betty. I'm a jerk. I know I really can't change the past, but I'm trying to make you see that I'm not such a jerk." He sat up and looked away from her. Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Daniel...look, I don't think you're a jerk. In fact, I think you're one of the sweetest guys I know. I'm sorry. Please, look at me." He looked to her. She brought her hand to his face. "Do you forgive me?"

"Betty, I don't need to forgive you, because you didn't do anything. I love you, okay?" he placed a hand to her face. Betty hugged him. "I love you, too."

"Okay, now let's eat and head back, okay? Maybe we could actually make use of the room we have?" he said with a grin. Betty slapped his arm playfully. "Now look whose Mr. Can't-get-enough." Betty said with a laugh. "Hey, what can I say, you're really hot, Betty. I can't help it if my girlfriend is so irresistible." He said with a smile looking to her. Betty smiled brightly. "I'm your girlfriend?" she asked with a light in her eyes. Daniel looked at her oddly. "What the heck did you think we were Betty?"

She laughed. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I was so off in dreamland wondering how I was even lucky to be with you and have you love me, I didn't really think of the technicality of it, I guess."

Daniel laughed. "Betty, if anything I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve you, but I'm happy that you somehow think I'm okay enough."

Betty smiled "I think you're more than okay. Now, can you pass me my dress?" she giggled blushing. Daniel laughed and passed her dress. They got dressed and ate a little before heading back dropping the car back off at the rental place and then heading back to the hotel making 'use' out of their room by falling asleep. As soon as they got to their room it was already 6pm and they pretty much dozed off as soon as they lied on the bed.

* * *

AN: :P Hope you liked it! pleaseee reviewww! =) thank youuuu! I'm truly overwhelmed by the support of this story! =) Thank you! hope you continue to enjoy it! :P


	19. Chapter 19

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! =) Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! lots of love to you all! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Ok, so I've been waiting to get to this section of the story! =) haha _

_SN: This story actually is turning out to be longer than I had anticipated, but hey you guys are enjoying it, so that is fine with me! =) Hope you continue to! _

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Daniel heard his phone ring. It wouldn't stop ringing. He opened his eyes reluctantly and reached for his phone on the side of him and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" he said groggily. "Daniel, why haven't you answered?" Alexis said on the other end. "Alexis, sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's okay. Are you two coming over for dinner? What did you two do today?" she said with an amused tone. "I'll call you in 10minutes. I need to wake up." He mumbled. "Alright" She replied.

Daniel hung up putting his phone to the side. He looked to his left side to see Betty sleeping peacefully. He smiled and scooted close to her bringing his arm around her. He closed his eyes and held her closer. She shifted somewhat so she was on her side and brought an arm around him. Daniel smiled loving the feeling of waking up to someone that loved him and he loved, especially that it was Betty. He opened his eyes brushing her hair softly with his hand and then traced his finger along the contours of her face. Betty smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hi" she said quietly looking at his eyes thinking it was definitely a wonderful sight to open her eyes to.

"Hi" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Alexis was asking if we wanted to come to dinner"

"Okay" she moved her hand to the side of his face. He smiled and took that hand in his and planted a sweet kiss. "I'll call her back in a few minutes. So, you still wanna play a trick on Alexis?" he said with a smirk. Betty smiled. "Maybe"

"So, how will we be doing that?" he asked curiously. "I don't know. We could pretend we hate each other or can't stand one another."

"How the heck are we going to do that? Now, that will probably be the hardest thing I will ever do. I love you too much, even if we were just friends that would be impossible."

Betty giggled. "I know...we'll improvise."

He smiled. "Alright, let me call her back and tell her we'll be coming to dinner."

"Okay, first let me just hold you for a few minutes" she snuggled up closer to him and wrapped her arm around him hugging him tight, her head against his chest. Daniel smiled and brought his arm around her. "Fine with me"

Betty smiled and still wondered how amazing this all was. She was really happy to wake up and see him next to her, knowing that it wasn't just a dream. She loved the feeling of him being close to her, and how his hand trailed lightly along her arm making her feel butterflies all over again. She let out a content sigh. Daniel smiled and moved back slightly to see her face. She looked at his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Betty." He kissed her lips softly. "I love you, too" she giggled when he placed a quick kiss on her nose. Daniel smiled.

After a few more minutes of quiet togetherness they got up. Daniel called Alexis and told her they'd be leaving soon. When Daniel got off the phone Betty walked up to him and hugged him. Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Daniel?"

"Ya babe?"

She pulled back to look at his face. "You make me happy."

"Aw, well I'm very glad that I make you happy, sweetie. You know how much I love your smile and to know that I can make you smile makes me very happy."

Betty smiled brightly which made him smile. He brought his hand to her face. "You ready to go?"

"I guess so."

Daniel laughed. "I know. I kind of wish we could stay here just the two of us for a while." Betty nodded. Daniel took her hand and they made their way. When they got to the apartment as Betty was walking up the steps Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him. Betty looked at him curiously. "I'm not ready to pretend I don't like you." He said sadly. Betty looked at his eyes and gave him a sad smile. He moved his hands to her face and kissed her. "This is..." "...going to be" "so hard" he said in between kisses.

"I know, baby" she kissed him wrapping her arms around him deepening the kiss. "Oo-la-la, Betty et Daniel" they broke apart and saw DJ standing at the edge of the steps with a knowing grin on his face. They both laughed. "DJ, come here." Daniel said gesturing for him to come up, his arm still tightly around Betty. "We want to play a little trick on Alexis for a while, so we have to pretend we're not together and that we're mad at each other."

DJ looked at him surprised wondering how those two were going to pretend they hate each other. "Ok?" he said with a questioning look. "Can you help us out?" Daniel said tightening his grip on Betty. He really didn't want to let go of her yet. Betty looked at his face with an amused smile. DJ looked to where Daniel's arm was around her and back at Daniel and just laughed. "Ok" he said with a laugh shaking his head thinking those two would definitely need the help. Betty giggled.

"What? You two are laughing at me?" Daniel said, making both of them laugh again. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You're so cute, Daniel. That's why." Daniel let out a semi-frustrated breath. "Alright, can we just go?" he said letting go of Betty. Betty took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips for a kiss. He rolled his eyes. DJ walked up the steps behind them snickering.

When they got inside the apartment building DJ took their hands away from each other. "Premièrement, no hand-holding" he pulled them along holding their hands so they didn't just go back to holding hands. He shook his head as they made their way to the lift thinking this was going to be very amusing. While they were on the lift Daniel tried to put his arm around Betty, when DJ slapped his arm away. "DJ, we're in the elevator." Daniel sighed.

"So, pratique" DJ said as he stood in between them. Betty giggled looking to Daniel. Daniel gave a pout. Betty was finding this so adorably amusing. She wanted to kiss that cute pouting face. She really wondered how they were going to do this. She had a feeling it wouldn't last longer than a day. They would be lucky and rather good actors if they could even make it through a whole day.

When they got to the floor, Daniel walked really slowly behind. Betty giggled when she and DJ made it to the door, with him still walking down the hall.

DJ looked to Betty with an amused smile. She put her hand on his back. "Do you have the key?" she said looking at him.

"Oui" He took the key from his pocket and was about to put it in the lock, when Daniel walked up quicker. "Wait! Don't open the door yet." He came up and pulled Betty to him kissing her passionately his hands holding her face rather firmly. Betty didn't have any time to react so when he pulled away she was left standing there breathless. Her heart was racing wildly and she felt like butterflies were going through her veins. They opened the door "Bet-ty" DJ called. She turned around taking a deep breath. Daniel had already walked in; DJ looked at Betty with a smile. She bit her lip pushing him in. He laughed shaking his head.

She took a deep breath "Wow" she said to herself. They had kissed passionately before, but wow, that kiss literally took her breath away to the point she was wondering how she didn't faint. She walked in knowing this was going to be a very...'entertaining' dinner.

* * *

AN: hahahaa :P


	20. Chapter 20

**Paint My World With You**

_Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Lots of love to you! hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Betty walked in wondering how they were going to even make it through dinner at this point. All she could think about at the moment was that kiss and how much she wanted to tear his clothes off right here and now. When she walked in she noticed that the food was already placed on the dinner table, and Daniel and DJ were sitting at the table talking acting as if nothing happened a minute ago. She sighed walking to the table and taking a seat just as Alexis came into the room. Betty could feel Daniel looking at her; his eyes...those gorgeous blue eyes making her face burn up. She felt like she was in a daze in some alternate reality where everything made no sense but somehow just felt right.

"Hey guys, how are you two doing?" Alexis asked with a smirk looking to Daniel with this perceptive look.

"We're good" he said plainly glancing from Alexis to DJ.

Alexis looked to Betty wondering why she was so quiet and seemed to be off in wonderland. "Betty?" Alexis said placing her hand on her shoulder. Betty snapped out of her daze "huh?" she responded distantly. She was still thinking about that kiss...that fantastic kiss. "Are you alright?" Alexis asked looking at her strangely. Daniel and DJ looked to each other trying not to smile knowing exactly why she was in a daze.

"Oh...uh, ya I'm...okay" she said stealing a glance at Daniel really trying not to smile. She wondered if he just knew what she was thinking somehow. "Alright, what's with you two?" Alexis asked with her eyebrow raised and her arms folded across her chest. Betty looked to the space in front of her and started fiddling with the fork on the table.

"Daniel et Betty se disputaient." DJ said trying to help them out since Betty seemed like she was way too distracted in her own thoughts and Daniel was just not good at being discrete.

"What? About what?" Alexis asked. DJ shrugged "Je ne sais pas"

Alexis took a seat and looked at them noticing they weren't making eye contact with each other. "Alright, what happened? What did you do, Daniel?" Alexis asked looking at him with a ready glare.

"What? Why do I have to be the jerk?" he asked actually upset that people thought so little of him to always be the person to mess things up. Although that were generally true, didn't mean anything had to be his fault now. Alexis folded her arms across her chest with a smug 'knowing' look. Alexis looked to Betty who just shrugged. "It's fine"

"Actually, I'd really like to know why you're so mad at me?" he asked going along with Alexis' suggestion that Betty should somehow be mad at him for what he had no idea, but he would just have to go along with whatever Betty threw at him. Betty looked at his eyes; she took his hand in hers under the table. He squeezed her hand. "Fine! If you really must know." Betty looked to Alexis "Daniel tried to pick up some girl at the museum we went to today...while he was with me. I was standing right next to him." She said trying her best to pretend she was upset.

"What do you care Betty? You were flirting with magic carpet boy when we were at Disney...and what exactly do you mean by 'tried'?"

"Oh please, Daniel, she was way too smart for you. And _Joaquin_ is _MARRIED!_ I told you that!"

"What?"

Betty wasn't quite sure why he asked what. They were on a pretty good role. "What?" she asked confused. "You think I can't get smart girls?"

"Let's face it Daniel. The only girls you can get are brainless skinny models. You don't have a chance with her." Alexis looked at them more amused than concerned. They sounded like an old jealous married couple.

"Oh ya, then why did she give me her number?" Betty wanted to laugh; Daniel wouldn't let her bring down his ego even when they were pretending. "You only got her because of your blue eyes." She said randomly, actually wondering why women threw themselves at him. Maybe it was his eyes.

"What?"

"The only reason why you get girls is because you have beautiful blue eyes, Daniel"

Alexis and DJ looked at her with amused smiles. "Oh really?" Daniel said with a grin, raising his eyebrow. Betty realized what she said and figured she needed to change the conversation. It sounded more like they were flirting. She glanced at Alexis and said the first thing that popped in her mind. "Yes, that's why your gorgeous friend Becks gets all the girls...and plus he has cute dimples." She said with a smile picking up her glass and taking a sip of water.

"WHAT?" his eyes shot out. Alexis started laughing hysterically thinking that was a really good card to play on Betty's part. Betty laughed "I bet he gets more girls because of his cute dimples."

"What?" Daniel said moving his chair back a little so he was facing her more. "So, what? Do you have a crush on him or something, Betty?" after a second his eyes got big in realization. "Was he the guy you said you had a crush on?" he asked letting go of her hand.

"What? NO!" she took his hand again. "Then why'd you bring him into this?"

"Nothing...I was just making a point."

"And what kind of point was that? That you like his eyes and 'cute' dimples?"

"What do you care? You have all those gorgeous models."

"Oh come on. Don't change the subject here, Betty. So what? Because magic carpet boy is taken now you're thinking about Becks?"

Betty looked at him surprised "What? Daniel, can you just stop it!" She realized he wasn't very much pretending anymore and was genuinely upset. "Daniel look let's just put this behind us and act like grown-ups." She held his hand tighter and looked at his eyes.

"Ya, you two are acting like a couple of jealous teenagers." Alexis said with a smirk.

"We're not jealous!" they both said letting go of each other's hands and looking to Alexis. Alexis laughed "Alright, alright whatever. Geez. Let's just eat"

DJ had already been eating as soon as the 'show' began to distract himself from laughing the whole time. He was surprised and rather proud of them. He didn't even really have to help them.

"I'm glad we're not in the same room anymore" Daniel mumbled taking Betty's hand in his again. Betty was still surprised he said that and looked to him. "Fine, me too!" she said pretending to be upset, interlocking her hand in his.

"Okay! Maybe you two just need a break from each other." Alexis said trying to lighten the mood between them. Perhaps she needed to up the game.

Betty really hoped that Daniel wasn't mad at her. She knew he'd probably bring up the whole Becks thing when they got to the hotel. "Daniel?" she said softly. He looked to her "what?"

"I'm sorry." She said looking at his eyes. She didn't want him to be mad, even if they were just pretending. "It's okay, Betty." he smiled. Betty smiled and hugged him really happy for the contact; she felt his hands come to her lower back. "I love you" she whispered quietly to him as she moved away.

"Wow, you two make up fast" Alexis said with a smile. Daniel looked to her. "Well, we're friends." He smiled. Betty smiled.

"Good...now before you two fight about stupid stuff, I talked to mom today and she said that things were fine at Meade in NY, but just in case she checked the financials, for MODE especially and everything seemed fine. She says she's keeping an eye on Wilhelmina, but to be honest I have my doubts that any of this has to do with Wilhelmina."

"Who could it be? Did you get any leads on MODE UK and Paris?"

"I checked out MODE Paris and it seems that someone transferred money into the account."

"What? That doesn't make any sense?" Daniel said in confusion. "Do you know where the money came from Alexis?" Betty asked. "No...There's no trail."

Betty and Daniel looked at each other in confusion. "Have mom keep a check on anything financially related at MODE. Wait." Both Betty and Daniel looked to each other in realization. "Connor?" they both said. "What? Connor? Connor Owens? The guy you went to Harvard with?"

"Do you think he would do that, Daniel?" Betty asked. "I know he's probably capable of something like that. I don't know why he would do that, though." Daniel sat there in thought for a moment. "I'll call mom tomorrow and see if we can figure things out."

They all finished eating dinner trying to discuss lighter matters for the evening.

* * *

AN: I know the end of this chapter was kinda crappy :( sorry lol I'm sleepy! lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Paint My World With You**

****_Hi! Thanks for your reviews and reading! :) Hope you continue to enjoy it! :) This chapter is long! :P_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

When Betty and Daniel got to their room they were talking about MODE and hoping they could figure out what was going on. Daniel was starting to unbutton his shirt when Betty came up from behind hugging him around his waist. He placed his hands on hers. "Daniel, are we okay?" Betty asked somewhat worriedly. "We're fine." He said plainly. After a few seconds of silence Daniel pulled her in front of him "Actually..." just at the sound of that word, Betty's heart started racing. "Betty, what was that whole thing about Becks?" He would have understood if it was some random guy she talked about, but the fact that it was so specific made him wonder.

She looked at his eyes. "Daniel it was a joke!" she sighed. "He just popped in my head."

"Any why is that?"

"Daniel, come on. It's nothing."

"How's it nothing? Had to come from somewhere" Betty wished she could just tell him about Becks and Alexis, but she promised she wouldn't saying anything. She sighed "he was the only other guy I know who has blue eyes."

"And cute dimples"

"Come on, Daniel, this is stupid. We're supposed to _'pretend'_ we were fighting not actually fight. "Betty is he the guy you have a crush on?" he asked looking at her eyes nervously. Betty smiled thinking Daniel was so silly and really had no idea how she felt about him. "Why are you smiling? You really do have a crush on him?" Betty grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "The guy I had a crush on was you, silly." She giggled still holding his face. His face relaxed "Really?"

Betty giggled "Yes! I don't just have a crush on you. I'm madly in love with you." She said with a smile. Daniel smiled and kissed her. "Good" he said.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "All I get is a good?" she said putting her hand on his arm. He smiled wanting to tease her a bit. "Good night"

"Oh." Betty slipped her hand off him "That's just too bad, isn't it? I was hoping to show the man I have a crush on how madly in love with him I am, but you know, I get it" she turned to walk away from him with a smirk. Daniel had grabbed her hand just as she turned and spun her back into him tightly, his other hand firmly placed on her lower back. Betty smiled looking at his eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I told you before if you tease me you might not be so lucky, Ms. Suarez." He whispered against her hair. "Oh, but you're wrong, Mr. Meade, I'm extremely lucky." She brought her hands to his face and kissed him long and passionately.

She hugged him. "You know, I really liked that kiss you gave me earlier" she whispered in her ear. Daniel grinned and moved back to see her face. She smiled biting her lip. That was all she had to do. He captured her lips in a heated kiss making up after all that 'fighting'.

* * *

"I like how we make up after a fight." Betty laughed bringing her hand across his chest. Daniel laughed. "Maybe we should fight more" he joked. "No, I don't like to fight with you. It makes me sad." She said bringing her hand to his face. Daniel took her hand and kissed it. "Me too"

"So, we proved your smart girl theory wrong." He said with a grin. "No, not really. What makes you think you didn't get me because of those blue eyes of yours?" she said with a playful smirk. Daniel smiled. "Either way, I still have you." he grabbed her face and kissed her.

Betty smiled. "I have to admit, you being jealous is extremely sexy."

"Oh ya?"

"Yes, it's pretty cool that I can make you jealous. I mean, I'm just Betty" he looked at her eyes "Exactly, you're Betty. I couldn't imagine what would happen...never mind."

"What?" she asked confused. "Nothing, I'm just trying to say I love you" he kissed her sweetly. She smiled looking at his eyes. "I love you too." She hugged him to her closely. He ran his hand over her arm. "So, you had a crush on me?"

Betty chuckled softly. "Yes, remember when we were on the boat tour and Alexis was asking me if I liked anyone?"

Daniel's eyes lit up and moved her back to see her face. "You were talking about me?" he asked with a bright smile. Betty giggled "Yes, you goofball" she ruffled his hair playfully and lied back against him. "So, that's why you wouldn't tell me who it was?"

"Yes, it was pretty fun to see you so...frustrated." she giggled. "What? I was not!"

"Oh please, yes you were! It was hysterical. I found you absolutely adorable...especially, when you got upset when I sat next to Alexis. You have no idea how cute you looked."

Daniel laughed. "So, how long have you had a crush on me?" he asked with a grin. She didn't even have to see his face to know he was grinning. "Okay, don't be so smug, Daniel. I only started liking you when we were flying here."

"Really?"

Betty moved back and looked up at him. She shook her head. "Ya...your eyes take my breath away. And you were being so sweet to me. And you told me I looked nice. And the way you were looking at me, it gave me butterflies. And when we got to Paris, everything you did was so sweet...the dessert sharing was fun." They both laughed "...and our cab ride made my heart race so bad...the way you looked at me or when you pulled me closer to you and when you said you would never hurt me" she looked at his eyes admiringly. "Not to mention how many times I caught you watching me, and Daniel..." she sat up and brought her hand to his face. He took her other hand in his. "You prayed for me?" she looked at his eyes. He smiled and nodded. Tears formed in her eyes. He brought his hand to her face moving her hair behind her ear. "You think I'm beautiful. You care about me a lot...you care about DJ and Alexis...and you're so sweet and have a huge heart." she hugged him tightly. "I love you"

Daniel smiled "I love you, too, Betty."

"And the best thing of all... you're my best friend." She said moving back to look at his eyes. Daniel smiled and held her face softly planting a sweet kiss on her forehead and then her lips. "I love that, too. I love you, Betty." He kissed her again and held her close. They lied back down contentedly. Daniel was running his hand through her hair. It gave her a warm tingly feeling. She rubbed his chest in small circles, but then he stopped her hand when it came over his heart and kept his hand on top of hers. Betty smiled. "Good night." She said softly. "Good night, Betty." he kissed the top of her head softly. They both had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Ugh, guys, can you please stop fighting for five seconds!" Alexis said walking in to the apartment, with Betty and Daniel walking in behind arguing about something. Alexis really had no idea any more. They were arguing all day about nonsense. The smallest things they would just get into random arguments about it. It was driving her crazy. Why she decided not to ditch them and hang out with Becks today, she now regretted.

"Look, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in an hour. You two are driving me insane. Think you can try not to kill each other?"

"He/she started it!" they both said at the same time. "I don't care!" Alexis said annoyed. "Look, DJ is going to be home soon getting dropped off by a friend. It would be nice if there's something for him to eat."

"I'll make dinner!" Betty said. "No! I will!" Daniel said. "Why don't you both just make dinner?" Alexis held in her frustration. "S/He can't even cook!" They both said at the same time again. "Whatever, God, you two are worse than five year olds." She shook her head getting her bag and phone from the table.

"Daniel's the one who's a big baby" Betty said looking at him.

"AM NOT!" he said getting closer to her. "Are too!" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nuh-uh!" he said getting closer to her again. "Yes, you are!" she said looking at his eyes. Alexis shook her head taking a deep breath. "I know you are but what am I?" He came back, his face inches from hers. "A baby!" she said bringing her hands to her hips. A second later the door slammed. Betty and Daniel glanced to the door and back at each other not moving their faces any farther away. "Think she bought it?" she said with a smile. "Oh ya...I think we tortured her pretty bad today." He grinned wickedly.

Betty giggled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Daniel said looking at her eyes. "I'm sorry I was mean to you." She said bringing her face a fraction of an inch closer. Daniel smiled and came closer meeting her lips for a sweet kiss. Betty smiled looking at him. "So, I guess we're making dinner?" she said with a snicker. "Ya...neither one of us can cook, though." He laughed.

"Maybe we could find something easy to make. Is there any pizza?" she giggled. "Maybe I can find something online" she said going to the laptop on the dining table.

"Why don't we just order pizza?" he said following her to the table. She looked up at him standing behind her. "It will be more fun to make. We should make dessert too." She smiled brightly.

"What? Do I need to remind you that neither one of us can cook?"

"Ya, but maybe we could try...and besides DJ would love it. Pizza and cake?"

Daniel smiled. "Okay. That sounds good." He smiled and kissed her. She quickly found a recipe for yummy cheese pizza and strawberry-coconut cake. "Look, this cake recipe takes only 25 minutes."

Daniel laughed. "Knowing us, we'd probably need a whole hour." Betty giggled. "So, do we have all the ingredients to make everything?" he asked as she got up. "I think for the Pizza, yes. I think we need some more stuff for the cake."

"Okay. Do you want me to go get it?" He asked. Betty smiled looking at him. "Okay."

He held her close "Love you, partner in crime" he said with a grin. Betty giggled. "Love you, too"

He kissed her quickly. "Okay, give me a list of what I need to get and I'll get it quickly. Good thing there is a market close by."

Betty smiled writing down what he needed to get. "Here you go." She handed him the piece of paper. "Alrighty missy, I'll see you soon." He kissed her sweetly and made his way. Betty smiled.

* * *

"Mom! I can't take it anymore!" Alexis said into the phone as she walked along the sidewalk. "What are you talking about dear?"

"Daniel and Betty are driving me insane. They've been arguing all day."

"About what?"

"Everything!"

"Well, is everything alright?"

"I don't know. At first when they were fighting it just sounded like they were jealous, now it's just obnoxious nonsense. Do they fight a lot at MODE?"

"No, not often. They have a few times, but it's usually something big, not silly nonsense like you're saying."

Alexis sighed in frustration. "They are just annoying. Right now they were arguing about cooking dinner."

"Really? Dinner? Neither of them can even cook." Claire said amused.

"I know!" Alexis said in more frustration.

"Did you talk to them?" Claire asked calmly. "Yes, they're acting like they're five." Alexis looked at the phone confused hearing her mother laughing on the other end. "Mom, why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

Claire laughed some more. "Alexis, don't worry about them."

"What?" Alexis asked confused. "I have a theory for their behavior."

"Well, what's that? Care to share?" Alexis said wanting anything to get them to stop.

"No, I think it will be much more entertaining if I keep it a secret."

Alexis sighed rolling her eyes. "Mom, _you're_ driving me nuts!" Claire laughed on the other end again. "So, mom, have you found anything about MODE?"

"Not yet. I'm having the accountants look at the financials. I'll let you know if there is anything."

"Okay. Alright, mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright dear. Good night. Enjoy your evening" she said with a soft chuckle. Alexis shook her head. "Bye."

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Daniel made his way back to the apartment. Betty smiled when he walked in. "Don't you look cute?" Daniel said with a grin noticing the flour on her face. He walked over placing the bags on the counter. "You have a little...something." he pointed to her face with a smirk and kissed her cheek where the flour was. "Right there"

Betty giggled wrapping her arms around his neck looking at his eyes. "I made the pizza dough."

"Really?" he said intrigued. "Yes, it's in the oven to heat up."

"Aw and I missed it? Did you toss it in the air?" he asked with a smirk. "No, that's not yet."

"Oh okay. Cool, I want to do that." He said with a playful smirk. "Okay" she giggled. "I think I can take it out in a minute."

"Alright"

About 7 minutes later they were putting on the sauce and cheese. Betty was extremely proud of Daniel for tossing the pizza. She couldn't stop thinking about how hot he looked in his navy shirt, sleeves rolled up, some flour on his face and arms, tossing the dough up and successfully catching it. He smiled with a proud light in his eyes making Betty laugh. "Good job Daniel" she said happily. Daniel grinned happily. "Why thank you miss. You bring out the best in me" he said with a shine in his eyes. Betty smiled. "Oh Daniel, look, I think you have a little something..." she kissed his lips and moved back with a smirk. "...right there"

Daniel smiled and kissed her cheek. "So now, we put the sauce and cheese?"

"Yes" Betty smiled getting the sauce. "Here, you do the sauce and I'll do the cheese" she said handing him the jar of pizza sauce.

"Okay." They finished putting the sauce and cheese on the pizza putting a little basil and sticking it in the oven.

"Yay! We made pizza"

"Well, sort of. We have to wait and see how it turns out" Daniel said prepared for the worst.

"I don't know...I think the Chef was pretty skilled." She said with a grin. "Oh ya? That's not the only thing I'm skilled at." He said with a seductive smile. Betty giggled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer. He moved back and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "We make a pretty good team." He said with a smile. "The best" she added.

"So, let's make the cake while we wait for the pizza." He said getting out the stuff he bought.

* * *

Betty was now mixing the cake batter, while Daniel checked the Pizza which was looking really awesome. Daniel wrapped his arms from behind and kissed her cheek. "I like cooking with you" he said planting another kiss on her cheek. Betty smiled still mixing the batter. "Me too"

Daniel smiled and kissed her again, this time the kiss turned into kisses and they started going lower and down along her neck giving her butterflies. She put the bowl down and stopped mixing getting lost in the feeling. "Daniel..."

"Hmm?" he said as he slid the sleeve of her blouse and placed a kiss on her now exposed shoulder. "The pizza..."

"it's fine" he said ignoring her request and placing kisses down her arm. "It'll burn."

"It doesn't matter." He said moving his hand down her waist and along her curves. "All our team work will go to waste" she said stopping his roaming hand and turning him around. She kissed his lips lightly "later" she whispered against his lips and kissed him again. He looked at her eyes with a puppy dog pout. She giggled and patted his head. "Good doggy" she giggled shaking her head and going to the oven to check the pizza which looked good and smelled amazing. She got the pizza out "Looks so good" she said proudly placing it on the counter. Daniel smiled walking up to her.

They finished making the cake and put that in the oven to bake. A short while later, DJ walked in. "Bet-ty! Daniel!" DJ said happily seeing them in the apartment. They both smiled. "Hi, DJ" Betty said with a bright smile. "Hey buddy. We made a special dinner for you."

DJ smiled putting his backpack down and came over to them hugging Betty tightly and then hugging Daniel. "How was school?" Daniel asked.

"Good. I passed mon examen"

"Sweet!" Daniel held his hand up to DJ. He laughed and slapped his hand. "Good job, DJ" Betty said proudly hugging him. "Merci Betty."

"Look at our awesome pizza" Daniel said gesturing to the dining table where they already placed it in the center and set the table. DJ looked at them in surprise. "Wow, très magnifique!"

Betty and Daniel both smiled happily. "I'm just going to clean up" Betty said going to the counter in the kitchen. "I'll help you" Daniel said coming up next to her. She smiled looking at him. DJ walked up and stood in between them. He smiled looking at them. He liked them together. When he looked at Betty she looked at him with a mischievous grin. He looked at her curiously. She opened her palm to reveal and handful of flour. DJ shook his head in understanding. It wasn't until after a minute and most of the things were cleaned up that Betty threw the flour in Daniel's face. His eyes went wide "Betty!"

She giggled hysterically and DJ started laughing. Daniel grabbed a handful of flour and threw some at her having no mercy. She tried to cover her face, but it was too late. She laughed when immediately after Daniel threw the flour, DJ threw some in Daniel's face again. "DJ! What the heck, man?" Daniel said. Betty was giggling hysterically. When Betty got another handful of flour and was about to throw it at Daniel, he grabbed DJ from behind using him as a shield. "Ahh!" DJ shouted trying to shield himself. They were all laughing like crazy.

When Betty grabbed some more flour, Daniel let go of DJ just as he got close and grabbed Betty around her waist making her squeal; just as he did, DJ was trying to tackle Daniel, so they all ended up toppling to the floor. They were now on the floor, Betty on her back, Daniel next to her on his stomach one of his hands around her waist and DJ somewhat on top of him. Daniel turned somewhat. They all started laughing hysterically, all covered in flour on the floor. After minute of laughing Betty remembered the cake. "Oh crap! The cake" She got up and quickly ran over to the oven getting the cake out just in time. DJ and Daniel got up to help Betty when Alexis walked in her mouth hanging open at the sight of them.

"What the heck happened?"

DJ automatically pointed to Betty and Daniel. They looked at her with guilty smiles. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. You two made dinner?" she asked surprised noticing the pizza and table set and Betty holding the cake. They smiled proudly. "Yep!" Daniel said proudly.

"Well, good." She smiled and walked over hugging DJ. "Let's eat. And then you two are cleaning up!" Alexis looked to Daniel and Betty. They smiled looking at each other.

They had dinner and were rather satisfied with how good the pizza and cake was. Daniel and Betty shared knowing smiles every now and then, happy with their teamwork and fun times.

* * *

AN: The next chapter might not be up for a couple of days.


	22. Chapter 22

**Paint My World With You**

_Thanks so much for your reviews! LOVEEE YOUUU GUYS! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! it's very playful...and "dirty" ;) haha jk_

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 22**

They all had a great dinner really surprised at how good the pizza and cake actually tasted. At first Alexis was skeptical about eating anything that Daniel touched, but when she noticed DJ's satisfactory thumbs up, she dined in. Betty and Daniel were proud of the first dinner they made together. After dinner Betty and Daniel were ordered to clean the kitchen from the mess. DJ, Daniel and Betty were still covered in flour looking like they just came out of rolling in a sandbox.

"You're not off that easy, DJ" Daniel grabbed DJ by his shirt just as he was about to sneak away. "You're helping too."

DJ sighed. Betty laughed and pulled him along. "How about you just do the dishes DJ? Daniel and I will clean the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay, Betty" Betty smiled patting his back.

"You're so bad, partner in crime." Daniel whispered in her ear coming up from behind. Betty smiled "Always causing trouble." he added. She glanced back at him. Daniel took a quick look to make sure the coast was clear and snuck in a quick kiss to her cheek. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled mischievously and went to clean the counter.

Betty shook her head and went to get the broom. When she came back she quickly cleaned up the floor. When Betty got close to Daniel she 'accidently' bumped into him. "Oops, sorry" she said with a grin. Daniel smiled and slapped her butt. Betty's eyes went wide. "Dan-iel. Stop it!" she said slapping his arm. Daniel laughed. DJ was done cleaning the dishes. He turned around to see them looking like they wanted to kiss. He shook his head and went to his room to change into his pajamas. "Betty, you're the one who pushed me."

"Yes, well...I didn't slap your butt in front of your nephew." She said with a smirk. Daniel smiled and went back to cleaning the counter. Betty finished cleaning the floor from all the flour. She kissed his cheek quickly "I love you...boyfriend." she giggled. Daniel smiled. "Don't laugh...we're supposed to not be getting along." he said looking at her.

"That's only sometimes." She said playfully. "I see. Well, miss partner in crime, maybe we should go and make-up after all of our fighting today."

Betty smiled leaning against the counter. "We'll see...I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you." She said playfully. He raised his eyebrow. "You should apologize to me missy. You're the one that started our little flour fight. In fact...you're the one always starting the trouble."

Betty grinned wickedly. "What can I say? I'm a criminal." She giggled. Daniel shook his head. "Right, everyone watch out for criminal Betty. She will attack you with kindness." He said with a smirk. Betty smiled brightly. "That sounds very original. I think I rather be a super-hero." She giggled.

"Hmm...That would be hot. What if you were a super-hero and criminal?"

"That doesn't make any sense" she looked at him like he was crazy. "Sure it does you save the world with that smile of yours, but you're stealing my heart with it."

Betty looked at him with an admiring smile. "Now, that was just way too sweet. What do you say we hurry up and get out of here, so we can 'make-up'." She said with a grin. "Sounds good"

"Did Alexis already go to sleep?"

Daniel looked at his watch seeing that it was 10. "Let me go check" Betty said going to Alexis' room. She noticed that she was indeed sleeping. Betty walked over "Alexis, Daniel and I are going to head out now." She said quietly placing her hand on her arm lightly. Alexis opened her eyes and smiled. "Okay. Good night, Betty."

"You're going to sleep rather early."

"Ya, well you two wore me out."

Betty grinned. "You sure it was us?" she said with a wink. Alexis' eyes went wide. "Yes, it was definitely you."

Betty giggled. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon...I promise."

Betty smiled. "Good. Good night."

"Night Betty. Say good night to Daniel."

"Okay." Betty smiled and walked out "She's sleeping. She says good night." "okay"

DJ quickly ran out and over to Betty hugging her from behind. Betty laughed. "Hi DJ"

He came around in front "Merci Betty, pour le dîner"

"Aw you're welcome sweetie." She brought her hand by his ear and leaned next to him a bit "Why don't you go tell Daniel you love him? I think it would make him very happy, okay?" she whispered to him. DJ smiled "Oui"

Daniel was leaning against the wall watching them with a smile. DJ went over to Daniel. "Eh Daniel...Merci, aussi."

Daniel smiled. "I'm glad you liked it DJ"

DJ smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Daniel." DJ said sweetly.

Daniel smiled brightly and hugged him tighter. "Love you, too, DJ. You're awesome. You know that?" he said rubbing his back. Betty bit her lip watching them thinking they were so cute.

"Alright, your Aunt Betty and I are going to go now okay" Both DJ and Betty's eyes went wide at him saying she was his aunt. Daniel didn't catch the slip. DJ looked to Betty with a smile. "Bon nuit" DJ said happily hugging him again. "Good night, DJ" They walked to the door, DJ locking it as they walked out shaking his head with a smile.

As they were leaving the apartment Betty took his hand in hers. "Daniel...do you know what you said in there?"

"uh...what?" he asked confused. "You called me Aunt Betty to DJ." She said with a smile. "Ya, so?" he looked at her not getting the big deal. "So?"

"Betty, you are his aunt. And besides I love you, too, so we're his awesome American aunt and uncle."

Betty giggled and hugged him tightly feeling extremely happy that Daniel even thought of it that way.

They quickly got a cab and were at their room 15 minutes later. "Daniel, you did some very dirty things today...I think you need to be cleaned up." she said with a seductive smirk holding him by his tie. "oh ya?" he said walking backward knocking into a chair stumbling back slightly, but Betty pulled him back up by his tie. She giggled looking down and back up at him. "Yes." She giggled. "You're so cute." She giggled again and hugged him. "Smooth Daniel." He said embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I still think you're extremely hot." She giggled. He sighed.

"You really are, Daniel. Do you know how hot I found you when you made the pizza being all 'skillful' at tossing the dough and how great of an uncle you are to DJ?" she said with a smirk. "And to top it off, you said that stuff about me being a super-hero criminal stealing your heart with my smile. Now, if that is not hot...well, it's sweet, too." She giggled. Daniel laughed and kissed her. "What do you say we get cleaned up together?"

"Sounds very dirty" she looked at him and couldn't help her giggle thinking about how he nearly fell over. "Are you still laughing at me for falling, Betty?"

She giggled some more, but tried to keep a straight face. "No, not at all, Romeo. I don't know _what_ you're talking about" she said playfully. Daniel rolled his eyes. "I think you're the one that needs cleaning up" he said pulling her along towards the bathroom. She laughed as he pulled her along, shedding clothes along the way.

When they got in the shower Daniel cleaned her up. When he looked at her face he smiled and kissed her. The kiss quickly became passionate. They kissed passionately, which led to touching which led to other things making it one HOT shower. When they were all 'cleaned up', Betty realized they didn't even bring any clothes. She laughed in realization. "Daniel, we forgot to get our clothes." She giggled.

She wrapped the towel around her. "I'll go get them."

"Okay" he laughed. She quickly got their pajamas and went back into the restroom. She could see that Daniel was getting cold. She walked up to him. "Do you want me to warm you up?" she said with a grin. He smiled. "Yes! PLEASEE!"

She giggled and wrapped herself and the towel around him. He smiled hugging her close. She wriggled out and got his black silk boxers to get him dressed. She moved the boxers up his legs her hands brushing his sides softly, when she got to his waist, she fixed the waistband and patted his butt. Daniel never felt so turned on by getting dressed. "So, do I get to dress you, too?" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You're a bad influence on me" she teased. He took the towel and wrapped it around her pulling her close against him looking at her eyes. She smiled. He grabbed her panties pulling them up just as she did and then got her lacy black bra putting it on kissing the top of her breasts softly. Betty felt butterflies and tingles all over her skin. He then got those hot red pajama shorts of hers slipping them on her and then putting her shirt on never removing his gaze from her eyes. She felt like she would disintegrate under the gaze of those beautiful eyes of his. He slowly did the buttons of her shirt and then kissed her sweetly. "I love you, miss beautiful sexy super-hero criminal that stole my heart."

Betty smiled looking at his eyes with beyond admiration. "I love you, too, you sweet sexy goof!" she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately moving her hands down his chest and around his back. He brought his hands to her back and held her tight. They kissed for a few minutes and went back in the room.

"Hey, your hair is still wet" Daniel said bringing a towel. Betty smiled. He brought the towel around her hair and 'dried' her hair messing it up. When he thought it was 'dry' enough, he moved it away and looked at her with a mischievous smile.

Betty slapped his shoulder. "Daniel, you silly-head. Did you mess up my hair?" she said with a semi-scolding, yet playful pout.

Daniel smiled. "What? No Betty. I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I'm _appalled_ and shocked that you would think that" he said teasingly.

Betty slapped him again playfully. "Shut-up. Yes, you did!"

"Okay, I'll fix it." he quickly ran back into the bathroom and got a brush and came back sitting her on the edge of the bed. He brushed her hair softly and then ran his fingers through her hair lightly. Betty at this point had her eyes closed at the warm tingly sensation she felt in her hair. He ran his hand over her hair one last time smoothing it out. "There. Perfect"

Betty smiled when he moved his hands to her shoulders and kissed her cheek. He hugged her around her shoulders tightly. She placed her hand on his. "I love you a lot, Betty." he said sincerely.

Betty felt tears form in her eyes. She turned around and hugged him better. "I love you a lot, too!" she hugged him tighter. He held her for a minute playing with her now smooth 'dry' hair. When he moved away he saw the tears on her cheeks. "You're crying?" he asked in slight concern. "I love you. Thank you for loving me so much" she said as a few more tears trickled down her face. Daniel smiled and brought his hands to her face kissing her sweetly. "Thank YOU for loving ME! I love you, Betty" he hugged her tight again. She smiled. Just as he was about to kiss her again she whispered "I'm cold" against his lips. He stopped and took her hand in his "Okay, well let's get you under those covers and warm you up." She giggled as he pulled her up the bed and under the covers hugging her close to him and rubbing his hand along her arm.

"Warm enough?" he asked kissing the top of her head. "Mmmhmm" she wrapped her arm around his chest and hugged him closer "You smell so good"

"I'm not wearing any cologne" he said confused. "The shampoo we used smells so good on you." She giggled. He laughed. "No wonder your hair smells so nice" Betty giggled. "Good night, beautiful" Daniel said bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. Betty smiled. "Good night, gorgeous" she moved back a little to look at his face. He smiled looking at her and kissed her lips sweetly. She smiled and lied back against him falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

AN: hehe hope you liked this chapter! ;) REVIEWS SIL VOUS PLAIT! :) MERCI!


	23. Chapter 23

**Paint My World With You**

_**AN:** YAYYY! I'm finally updating this story! sorry it has taken me so long guys! School is busy and ok I'm not going to lie to you, but I've been more swept up in other stories by TMadison, BettytheBonita, GhostlyEncounters, JudgeTenderlyofme, Kimberley926, and Evil ducks army... basically the other Detty writers out there! So please forgive me, but I love your stories so much. lol Thanks for reading mine! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** for entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

When Daniel woke up he couldn't stop thinking about his stupid dream. His mind was reeling. He knew his thoughts were stupid and unnecessary, especially when she was sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled faintly and brought his hand lightly to her face. She smiled. He moved closer and pressed his lips to hers and started placing feather-light kisses along her face and neck. He met her lips again and felt her hands rub his arms and back and hug him closer. She moved her hands to his face and deepened the kiss. As he continued to place kisses across her cheeks and face she felt something different in his kisses. He was kissing her as if she would vanish at any second. She held his face and looked at his eyes. She saw that his eyes were glossy.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" he kissed her again. "What's wrong?" she asked running a hand through his hair. "Nothing"

She looked at his eyes, when he lowered his eyes she knew something was up. "Come on, talk to me."

He looked at her and smiled "I love you"

She smiled. "I love you, too. Is something bothering you?" she asked knowing him too well. "Betty, I was just kissing you."

She looked deep into his eyes knowing there was something else that he wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push him. He sighed and kissed her. "God, why do you look at me like that?" he said with a laugh. "Like what?" she asked amused.

"That look...like you can just see into my heart or something."

She smiled and brought her hands to his face. "Because, I love you" she said and kissed him sweetly. He smiled looking at her eyes, all previous thoughts gone. "I love you, too" he kissed her passionately and trailed playful kisses along her neck making her giggle. "I like how you wake me up" she giggled as he kissed her lower down her neck. "Oh ya, that's good" he started sucking on a spot on her neck which made her giggle hysterically. He figured that she was really ticklish there.

She slapped him. "Daniel, don't give me a hickie!" she giggled. He stopped and met her lips for a kiss. "Why not?"

"What if Alexis sees? Then she'll know something's up." She giggled as he started kissing her neck again and tickling her. "Stop it" she slapped the back of his shoulder. "I've never gotten a hickie before" she admitted as his kiss went in front and then to her cheek. "Really?" he said with his eyebrow raised. "That is very good news."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously. "That means I'll be the first man to leave a mark on you." He said with a grin. Her eyes went wide. "Wow." She lowered her eyes "What makes you think I'll _let you_ leave a mark on me?" she said playfully. He raised his eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"No...Just stating a fact."

"I know you will let me" he said confidently. "Oh, you do?"

"mhm" he nodded his head playfully. She laughed. "How are you so sure?" she asked rubbing his arm. "Because you love me...and I'm Daniel Meade."

She looked at him with smirk. "You know you had me at 'because you love me', once you added the Daniel Meade...that didn't sell it."

He dropped his head against her shoulder. "Why do you tease me?" he grumbled into her hair. She played with his hair. "Because you love it"

He picked his head up and smiled. "I do."

"I'm sure you've gotten lots of hickies before, huh?" she asked as he kissed her cheek. He looked at her eyes. "To be honest, I've never gotten a hickie before either."

"Really?" her voice got really high and she laughed at herself. He laughed. "ya"

"I'm surprised; Daniel MEADE has never gotten a hickie before? How is that possible?" she asked seriously shocked. He shrugged "I don't know. I've never given one either."

"Now you're just lying to me" she said finding it hard to believe that. "I'm serious. I've never wanted to really do that to anyone before."

"Really?" she asked in shock. He nodded with a smile.

"So, why me?" she asked curiously. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Because your skin is intoxicating. You're so sweet that your skin is even sweet."

She looked surprised. "That's kind of sweet." She giggled. He laughed and kissed her. "And I don't know, Betty. It's just you. You drive me crazy. I don't know what to do with you. I want to give you everything you ever want. I really wish sometimes that I wasn't such a man-whore in my stupid years so I could experience things for the first time with you, but you know I can't really change that."

"You know. If you think about it, whatever you do with me for the first time will be with me for the first time, get it?" He smiled "that's true."

She smiled and kissed him. "Our first time together was really special to me. I've never felt that way before. It was the first time I felt that way...with anyone." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled "me too, Betty. I've never felt so connected to someone before."

"So you see, we have both had firsts together and we'll have lots more...hopefully." she said with lightness in her eyes. He smiled big. "We will!" he said assuredly.

"Great" she smiled bright. "Now we have two days left here, let's spend some time with your family before we leave."

"Sounds good"

* * *

"Daniel, what are we doing at Alexis and DJ's apartment, I thought she had to go to work? Why are we just sitting in the cab?" she asked confused about what they were doing.

When Daniel called Alexis that morning, she said she was busy and had to work. He asked her whether she found out anything about MODE she said she didn't find anything. And when he asked her what she was doing and if she needed help, she quickly brushed him off. He knew he was crazy, but he was curious. He knew she was hiding something. Alexis walked out and to a town car that drove off.

"Betty...I'm positive Alexis is hiding something, more specifically someone and I'm going to find out." He said "monsieur, suivent cette femme, sil vous plait." The cab driver nodded "oui monsieur" and followed.

Betty's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Daniel, are you seriously spying on your sister? I'd be so pissed if Hilda ever did that to me. I know she'd read my diary, but following me?"

"Betty, I know she's hiding something from me. I just need to find out."

"What if she'll tell you eventually?"

He looked at her for a second, but then said "Well, then it wouldn't matter if I find out a little sooner."

She shook her head and smacked his shoulder lightly. "You're insane."

He looked at her eyes, his face an inch from hers. "So are you." His closeness was taking her breath away, but she snapped herself back. "Daniel, look, this is crazy. We're no better than she is; we're keeping a pretty big secret from her, too."

Daniel looked at her "Actually, Betty, I've been thinking I don't really want to keep us a secret anymore. I don't like even 'pretending' to argue with you and fight; it was kinda fun at first just to bug Alexis, but then I just...I just don't like it. And besides, I want my sister and DJ to know how madly in love with you I am." Betty smiled big looking at his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she won't be that surprised anyways, but I kind of feel bad for messing with her so much." He said taking her hand in his.

Betty smiled. "Ok, Daniel."

"So, should we come clean to Alexis later?" he asked kissing her hand. She nodded.

* * *

AN: ok, I know this chapter was a little short, but I'll most likely have the next part up tonight. I just wanted to get at least something out.! :) Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**Paint My World With You**

_**AN:** Yayy another chapter! :D haha thanks for your reviews. It's nice to know that you guys miss my stories! :) I'm on a roll here. I think I'll have another chapter up tonight, who knows maybe two :P_

_**Disclaimer:** for entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Betty giggled as Daniel pulled her along to the corner of the building. "Daniel, this is insane. I can't believe we're doing this" he laughed and pulled her against him as they stopped around the corner leaning against the brick wall.  
"Betty, this is kind of fun" he said looking at her eyes. She smiled. He kissed her sweetly. "I like sneaking around with you." He laughed making her giggle. Betty peered out the corner and saw Alexis making her way to some sort of park. She looked back at Daniel, "let's go" she said looking into his eyes. He smiled and just when she was about to kiss him he pulled her along quickly, so fast she felt like she just spun like a tornado.

Daniel really didn't know what to expect following Alexis, but at this point he was just having fun running around with Betty. He felt like they were spies on a secret mission. Although they were both terribly clumsy, it seemed, tripping as they rounded corners or nearly running into people along the sidewalk.

When they were following Alexis, they were so engrossed in following her that at one point they didn't even notice when a woman was carrying a few big bags of stuff, they pummeled into her as they were running not really paying attention to their surroundings. The woman, along with Daniel and Betty fell to the floor, the woman's bags spilling some of their contents.

Daniel and Betty's eyes went wide when they saw what scattered the parisienne sidewalk. They looked at each other and laughed hysterically at all the sex toys and lingerie that came out of the bag. They didn't really know why it was so funny, just seeing the woman frantically putting the stuff in her bags glaring at them a few times and mumbling, most likely the worst French curse words that existed. Just the fact that Betty could laugh along with him at something he didn't even know why he was laughing at made his relationship with her so amazing. He loved that they were literally in every way a team and worked together just getting each other.

Daniel shook his head and laughed looking back at Betty. "What?" she asked amused at his sudden laughter.

"Nothing, I just love you, Betty." Betty looked at him feeling butterflies everywhere. She looked ahead seeing Alexis walk into a park, and grabbed Daniel with her behind a newsstand slamming him against the side. His eyes went wide in surprise. She held his face and smirked. "I love you, Daniel" she laughed at her sudden actions. He grinned and kissed her holding her face. "Ditto, lover" he teased. She laughed "oh my God, that was so crazy." She snickered. Daniel laughed looking at her but then realization hit "Shit, Alexis" he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along "Where'd she go? Shit!"

"I saw her walk into the park. Come on" she turned them and tugged him along. She didn't know why she was doing this with him. She wondered whether they would find Alexis meeting Becks. She was curious about how Daniel would react to seeing them together. She hoped it wouldn't be that bad. And she really hoped he wouldn't be upset with her that she hid this from him. She glanced back at him and smiled and looked back ahead. "I love you" she said quietly barely audible glancing at him again.

As they continued following Alexis through the park they were amazed at how splendid it looked, there were awesome bridges and cliffs, Japanese-inspired pagodas. It was so lovely. There was this long wooden bridge they had to cross to follow her, they had to wait till she got far enough to walk on it. As Betty walked along the bridge she felt nostalgic of their bridge in the city. She held Daniel's hand tighter.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We're going to have to go there together when we get back" he said making Betty look at him in shock. How did he know that she was thinking about their bridge? She felt tingles all through her body. She looked at him and nodded "ya, we do." She said quietly not understanding how well they just knew each other. She still couldn't believe this was all real. She tried to pretend it was normal having Daniel Meade love her, but every time she looked at him her heart would skip a beat and when he kissed her or touched her she would feel butterflies all through her skin and her heart would race even faster. She glanced at him and bit her lip.

They continued following Alexis at one point almost getting caught, actually that was a lie; they were close to being caught by her numerous times. In this case if Daniel didn't see it coming, they surely would have. When they were walking Betty's foot got caught in vines and just when she was about to trip he caught her and pulled her behind the tree out of Alexis' sight.

Alexis went up to the pagoda, her smile went wide and she ran up and hugged Becks wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Holy shit is that Becks?" Daniel asked in confusion looking to Betty. "What the heck is he doing here? And why is Alexis meeting him here?" She shrugged pretending she had no idea. He looked back and his jaw dropped when he saw his former brother turned sister kissing his _male _best friend they grew up with. Betty couldn't help it she giggled at Daniel's reaction. It was absolutely priceless.

"I missed you" Becks said hugging Alexis tight. She felt butterflies. She never felt butterflies before. "I missed you, too. Sorry I haven't been able to see you. It's just Daniel and Betty are here for only a few more days and we wanted to spend some time with them. Although, they have been driving me nuts."

Becks laughed, but then looked at her eyes questioningly. She sighed "I know what you're thinking. I'll tell him soon, I promise. I just...I don't want him to overreact."

He nodded and then kissed her passionately. Daniel looked at Betty in shock. "God, what the heck? That is just insanely weird."

Betty shrugged "it's not that weird" she said making him look at her strangely. He smirked. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked shocking her. "What? How, how...?" she stammered

He laughed "Betty, the fact that you didn't react at all just blew my mind. I figured you had to have known or something."

She smiled guiltily. "Are you mad I didn't tell you?" she asked looking down. He lifted her face "no...I'm surprised, but well, when did you find out?"

"When Alexis and I went shopping, she left the room and she got a text and...Come on, I was curious, too, so I looked at the screen and saw that it was Becks who messaged her. When she came back I asked her and she told me."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. She promised she was going to tell you soon. I thought it was her responsibility to talk to you about this."

Daniel smiled and kissed her. "Ok"

Betty was completely surprised at his calmness and understanding. She didn't expect him to react this way at all. For some reason it confused her.

"Don't get me wrong. This is totally creepy to me, but I guess it makes sense for her to hide it from me." He said as they peered from the side to see Alexis and Becks sitting at the bench talking and laughing. When they stood back, Betty smacked his arm. "oww" Daniel reacted rubbing his arm "What was that for?" he looked at her confused still rubbing his arm.

She giggled at his overdramatic exaggeration "How come you never took me here?" she asked wanting to tease him. He looked at her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about this place and if I'd known you wanted to come here I would have taken you here, honey."

She smiled looking at his eyes.

"What?" he asked confused at the look in her eyes.

"That was the first time you called me honey."

He grinned "Do you like that?" he asked holding her close. She nodded.

He smiled. "Good, because I love saying it, _honey_." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh and Betty, even if I did know about this place, you're quite the miss can't get enough, so I didn't really have a _chance_ to take you here."

She blushed looking at him. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Not that I mind" he said with a grin. She giggled and smacked his butt. His eyes went wide. They both laughed. Betty leaned against him and had her lips right next to his ear "You know Daniel, I was just teasing you. And to be fair we weren't alone that much. The past two days we've been around Alexis and DJ."

"Ya, I guess." He said glancing down. He looked back up with a smirk. "I can pretend all we did was make sexy love to each other through the whole trip, can't I?" he said with a grin. She giggled smacking his chest. "Of course you would."

He frowned somewhat. "Is that all you think of me?" he said sadly. "No, I'm just teasing you Daniel. Every time we were pretending to fight all I could think about was tearing your clothes of and making sweet, sweet love to you." She said with a smirk.

He smiled, but shook his head "are you teasing me again? Because it's not funny. That is insanely sexy and..." he pulled her even closer to his body "and man, you're making me hot, sweetie."

She laughed "Daniel, you're crazy."

He smiled "Alright, let's go over there" he said pulling her "what?" Betty pulled him back.

"Betty, I know already, might as well face them now. Who knows when she'll 'actually' tell me?"

Betty sighed as Daniel made his way towards them. He had a point. She blew her hair shaking her head watching him. Boy, did she love him.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Paint My World With You**

_AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! hope you enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: for entertainment onlyyyy!_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Alexis? Becks?" Daniel came up pretending he just happened to run into them.

"Daniel?" they both said looking up and then to each other. He could tell they were anxious that he caught them together.

"What the heck are you uh...doing here?" she asked nervously. "Oh my God, were you following me? I had a feeling someone was, but what? How dare you?" she said getting up and glaring at him.

"Listen Alexis, I know it was wrong to do that, but I mean, I do think of you as my sister now, so I don't know...care about you that way, so I just wanted to find out what was going on with you."

Her eyes lit up "really?"

He smiled and shrugged "ya, a little" She laughed and hugged him "Thanks"

"How did you guys, uh...hook up?" he asked looking back to Becks. He walked up and put his hand out. Daniel looked to Alexis and then to Becks shaking his hand. "Becks worked a photo shoot at Mode and I don't know we just started hanging out and...things happened."

"Ok gross, too much info there, _sis_!" Alexis and Becks both laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just...Becks wanted to. I was just scared you'd hate me" she said looking down sadly. He patted her arm "I don't hate you. It's fine."

She smiled a little confused that he was so accepting. "So, where's Betty, I take it she's not far." As if on cue, Betty was walking up. "Hi Alexis, uh...Becks"

Becks walked up next to Betty. "So, this is the new Betty, huh, I heard that you think I have gorgeous eyes and cute dimples" He said with that signature dimple that emphasized his rather charming smile. Betty really couldn't help her smile. Daniel had dagger eyes directed at him.

Becks took her hand "You're pretty gorgeous yourself." he said with a grin that made Betty blush and was about to kiss her hand. Daniel took Betty's hand back. "Thank you for complimenting my _girlfriend_ Becks, but please keep your hands to yourself" Daniel said annoyed by his good friend.

"Girlfriend?" both Becks and Alexis said in surprise. Even Betty was surprised that he just came out with their secret. Daniel smiled big and brought Betty's hand to _his_ lips for a kiss. "Yep, girlfriend"

Betty blushed, feeling butterflies all over. The fact that someone else knew other than them...and DJ, made it all the more real. She felt tingles all through her body and was sure if she moved at all she would fall, she felt so numb. Alexis's eyes went wide. "Since when?" she asked excitedly.

"Since the night of our date three days ago" Daniel said looking at Betty.

"You guys went on a date?" she asked surprised.

Both Daniel and Betty looked at each other and smiled. "Yes" they both said holding each other's hand tight. Alexis smiled and hugged them both "I'm really happy for you guys "but then her eyes went wide in realization pulling away. "Wait a minute... What the hell? You guys were together this whole time and you made me think you were always arguing?" she said annoyed glaring at them. They both smiled guiltily. "DO you have any idea how crazy you drove me?"

Daniel grinned "Yes, Alexis, we do." Betty giggled.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Daniel smiled and looked to Betty "It was Betty's idea" he said with a smirk and then looked to Alexis not wanting to miss the look on her face. Her eyes went wide in shock "Betty?"

She smiled biting her lip. Alexis couldn't believe they made HER into the joke. That Betty was one sly young lady; she had to give her that. Now it all clicked how her mom didn't even stress over them arguing. She must have known it was all an act, and dammit she_ let_ them torture her. She looked at Betty shaking her head. "I'll let it slide since I love Betty so much"

Betty smiled "I'm so happy for you guys. Although I'm still kind of pissed you put me through hell the past few days, I'll forgive you. Do you forgive me?" she asked looking at Daniel.

He glanced at Becks and then to Alexis. He shrugged "I guess if I have to." he said with a smirk. Alexis laughed and hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He nodded with a small smile. Alexis looked to Betty, "Betty, you are going to have to spill" she said excitedly walking with Betty. Daniel laughed shaking his head. He looked back at Becks, now things were serious. Becks smirked.

Daniel got really close to him "Listen to me, Becks, I didn't want to embarrass my sister, but you better not hurt her or I swear I'll beat you up, pal. I know you're my friend, but just watch it" he said with a very serious tone. Becks glared at him "Well, you listen up Daniel, I like Alexis. What makes you think you're so special that you're the only person that can change? Seems that you have, why can't I?"

Daniel's eyes softened. "You're right. I just...don't want to see Alexis get hurt."

Becks smiled "I promise. I don't want to." Daniel smiled. Becks laughed and hugged him. "I miss you, buddy" he said slapping his back. Daniel laughed "ya, I guess I kind of miss you, too." He said wanting to mess with him. He moved back and looked at him "oh, and don't flirt with my girlfriend again"

Becks grinned "why? You worried she'll like me better?" he said jokingly. Daniel punched his arm "Shut- up!"

"No worries man, I love your sister, you know?"

Daniel looked at him strangely. "You love her?" he asked shocked that his player friend just admitted that he 'loved' someone, more specifically his sister... He was the kind of guy that wouldn't be caught dead saying he was in love, he looked at him. Becks smiled and nodded. "Ya, man...I can talk to her, and it's cool, because she already knows everything I like. We just have fun together."

Daniel smiled, still mildly shocked at his friends admission of his feelings for his sister. "This is still kind of weird to me." He said honestly. Becks laughed in understanding.

Alexis and Betty walked up to them "come on, let's go, what are you guys just standing around for?" Alexis said coming up next to Becks. "Sorry, we were just have a friendly chat" Daniel said looking to Becks. He grinned. Daniel shook his head and took Betty's hand starting to walk.

As they walked ahead, Daniel glanced at Betty. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, beautiful." She smiled and felt butterflies again. She didn't think they would ever stop.

* * *

AN: hope you like it! It would be nice to get reviews from other readers. I know you're out there! lol :P Any who, thank you to all of you who are reading my story! :) lots of love.


End file.
